LOZ it isn't always what it seems
by emo violinist
Summary: Let me start off by saying that this FanFic starts of like 46% of the other Fanfic. No it wasn't a nice, beautiful, rainy day. On the contraire it was a nice cool night. Link and OC
1. Chapter 1: Be careful what you wish for

**Author's Note: **I didn't like where the story was heading so I changed it. I deleted and added things to make it flow a little better.

_/././././././././././././././_

**Chapter 1: Be careful what you wish for**

Another college day…err night over, my night class was over and I was heading out to my car. When I stepped out of the building and was in the court yard I looked up toward the sky. I saw the moon and a beautiful bright star next to the moon, that star has been there for a while but tonight it seems to twinkle even more. I kept walking but my eyes were still on the star, then I made a wish.

"Dear star that shines so bright, I wish upon you tonight, I wish that I could go to the world of Legends of Zelda and live my fairy tale fantasy. Please grant me that wish tonight".

When I reached my car I dropped my backpack on the passenger's seat and drove home. When I arrived everyone was in their room asleep I presumed. I simply went upstairs and opened my door and closed it behind me.

"I really want my wish to come true" I whispered to myself, then my computer lit up and a bright light came. I covered my eyes with my hand and squinted trying really hard to see, and then all of a sudden these tentacles of light came from my computer and dragged me in. I would be screaming right about now, trust me I would but the light tentacle covered my mouth so I was screwed. I got really dizzy and lightheaded oh and I didn't feel good so… I fell asleep…okay alright I passed out happy.

_/././././././././././././././-_

"…ah…umm…" my head is killing me and I feel like throwing up. While opening my eyes and getting into a sitting position I saw white. No lie. Everything is white up, down, left, right everything. Man any sane person would freak out.

"Oh no! Did I die? Where am I? Is this where I'm suppose to follow the white light? cuz everything is white! I'm lost!"

"haha, no child you are not dead." A pretty lady answered. She has fair skin and dark green hair that reached midway of her back. A Pair of emerald green eyes that match well with her hair, on her left hand a golden bracelet that look like vines that branche out and wrap themselves around her middle finger like a ring. In the middle of the ring there is a emerald triangle. She has a knee long dress that reminds me of Tinkerbell's but her dress has a single sleeve that comes out to the right side. On the sleeve there is a bird that looks like a phoenix outlined in gold.

Oh my cookies! Scratch pretty she is beautiful "so I am dead, I have never meet a person that is that beautiful" I said dumfounded.

"No child, the reason for that is because I am not a human. I am a goddess and my name is Farore. Allow me to introduce you to my sisters." The beautiful lady, I mean Farore said while walking over to two other beautiful women.

"This one is Din" said Farore while gesturing to a woman with fair skin; she has blood red hair and ruby red eyes. Her hair goes to her shoulders and is cut into layers, her hair is somewhat spiked at the bottom and she has two hair clips made out of gold that look like claws, in the middle of the claws there is ruby triangle. She has a red long sleeve dress that goes to her thigh and it has slits at the side. The dress look like it is made out of silk with dragons outlined in gold. She also has a light red armor that covers her whole chest and shoulder armor as well. She has black paints and armor boots that go to her knee.

"And this one is Nayru" Farore gestured to the last women that is at her left. This woman also has fair skin but has dark blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her hair goes below her butt and is wavy, she has a golden necklace that looks like waves and in the center of the necklace is a sapphire triangle. She has a long light blue dress that drags to the floor and the dress has gold outline of some fish.

"You are here because you can destroy the evil that threatens our people. You have a power that is sleeping inside of you" said Nayru

"I have a power? Haha you guys are funny I don't have any powers I have never noticed anything odd about me." I responded. I am no Sue. Not at all.

"You can memorize battle moves and tactics without any problem no?" said Din

"Err… I just have good memory."

"You can see those that have moved from this world and communicate with them." Said Nayru

"I used to not any more, pulse I'm not the only one." I grumbled

"You can make those around you feel safe and warm. You also have a kind heart but act tough and heartless" said Farore

"That because I'm a nice person, and I don't like showing weakness"

"Ahh you're so stubborn! Just go out there and destroy all the evil in the world. We'll talk to you later." Din said while pointing at my feet and a black hole opened, and I fell through. Once more I didn't feel well so I fell asleep . . . okay I fainted. Again.

_/././././././././././././././_

What a strange dream, and somewhat painful. My head still hurts.

"Thank goodness that you're okay." A pretty, sweet perfect voice called out. To perfect if you ask me.

"Yeah" I replied while sitting up from the bed. A cloaked figure said from beside me

"um? who are you?" I asked while swing my legs to the side of the bed

"Oh excuse me, my name is Zelda" she said while pulling down the hood. Oh right I knew that. That's how she looks in Twilight princess. It's just… Zelda! Oh my cookies!

"I'm in a game! How? Why?" at this point in time I was hyperventilating and having a panic attack.

"It's okay, the goddesses told me of a heroin that can get rid of the evil, a heroin named Silver" Zelda said

"Silver? That not my name. Did the goddesses make a mistake and took me instead?" I asked

"No, I since a great power within you so I do believe that it is you. Oh and this is yours" Zelda responded. Giving me a violin case? A sword? My backpack and an ocarina?

"um the violin case, ocarina and sword aren't mine" I said giving her a questioning look

"Yes they are, please take them" she pleaded. While looking at the door

"Okay"

"You must go now! They are coming and I wouldn't let them take you" then she grabbed my shoulder and another black hole appeared right under me. Then I fell right throw, when I came out I was in the middle of the sky.

"WHY ME!"


	2. Chapter 2: Duck! No Kargarocs!

**Chapter 2: Duck! No ****Kargarocs!**

"why me!" what wrong did I do to people? Not only was I in a game. Oh no. I was also very, very high up.

"Son of a Bit-" Before I could finish I was rudely interrupted by a loud screech coming out of a huge ugly bird monster coming right at me.

"I'm going to get eaten! Oh my flipping go-"

"Don't worry I got you!" once more I got rudely interrupted by a guy this time. He was yelling from who knows where I didn't bother looking for him. The reason for that is because I somehow landed on top of the huge bird; don't ask me how I did it because I don't even know. Anyway the ugly bird got mad and stared to screech and trashed around with me on it.

"Let go of the Kargarocs, don't worry I'll catch you" the guy said, form yet again I have no idea where.

So this ugly thing called a Kargarocs. Well who would have known? I let go of the bird and fell backwards. Closing my eyes and awaiting the hard impact of the ground, but instead I felt myself hit something soft and an "oomph" could be heard.

"See it wasn't so bad now was it?" the guy said

"I guess" I responded while getting to my feet. Behind the man I saw the Kargarocs coming at us at ripped speed "duck!" I yelled

"You mean Kargarocs not a duck; by the way miss what is your nam-"

"No! I mean duck down!" I said while tacking him down on the floor. The good thing is that he fell down; the bad thing is that the Kargarocs got me by the back of my hoodie. Then the idiot grabbed onto my hand and we both got carried away.

"Let go! It would be better if only one of us got taken away!"

"No, I wouldn't let a girl get carried away. Not when I can do something about it."

"Stop trying to be a hero and let go! Before you get hur-" to late the Kargarocs threw us to the side of a mountain, and man my head and back is killing me. I felt something in my hand so I toke a glance at my right. What I can saw was exactly what I wanted to avoid. No he wasn't dead, but he did get knocked out and his head is bleeding. That what happens when you try to play the hero.

The ugly screams of the bird bring me back to reality and the fact that were falling off the side of the mountain. I'm guising that were about 4 stores up and the impact will not be very nice. Holding onto the guys hand tighter I try to bring the idiot closer to me, but the Kargarocs screeches and swoops down and grabs me with one of its legs.

The two claws at the front dig into my shoulders and the back claw goes into my back. I feel hot liquid seeping through my clothes and run down my body and arms. My grip on the man got tighter while trying to stay awake. My vision is getting darker. A few seconds pass but to me it seems like minutes; then we were above a little village and stupid things yell with all its might.

A glare from the man's back bring my attention to the items that he has, a sword. The key item that can save us both. Pulling the man toward me with one arm is hard enough but an arm that is bleeding is even worse. It hurt so bad and the bleeding got worse. At last when I reach it with my left arm, I pulled it out and swing at the bird with all my might.

With a loud yelp, the Kargarocs finally let's go. I brought the man close to me and wrap an arm around his head and the other around his waist. Trying my best for him to get anymore brain damage. My back was facing the ground as I waited the impact.

Splat! Well it was more of a Splash! I hit a body of water full force, and man did it hurt like a Bitch. The impact was so hard that I gasped. Bad thing to do when you're going down in water and my back felt like I had thousand of needles stuck on it. Everything is getting a little blurry.

I saw two people coming towards us, with the little bit of strength I have; I kicked the idiot to one of them and let myself fall backward with my arms stretched out. I could see red stream of blood coming from my wounds. How nasty.

The person that caught the idiot handed him to the other person and swam up at a very fast pace. The other person was swimming towards me. I was trying my best to suppress my cough, but alas I couldn't. I ended up coughing blood and I saw the person swing even fast toward me. My eyes feel heavy so I closed them. Then a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me. Then I felt someone grabbing me from my waist and quickly swam up. I gasped for air and held to the person that saved me.

Moment latter I felt something soft and warm under me. I opened my eyes and found that I was on land.


	3. Chapter 3: shatter and cry me a river

**Chapter 3: shatter and cry me a river**

Looking around I found the idiot on the ground to my right, he was breathing very slow and that scared me.

"*cough, cough*... please help him. *Gasp* ... I don't care about me *cough* just help him please" I can't let that idiot die because of me. I don't care how much they charge I'll find a way to pay for it.

Then the Kargarocs squawked loudly and was coming down towards the children that were further back.

"Ahhhhh!" they all yelled and the boys ran out of the way. The only one lest was a little girl she was shaking and crying like mad.

My heart speeded up, without think I grabbed the guy's sword. I quickly ran up towards the girl and everything from my mind went blank. I blocked the kid with my body, my back facing the bird. The Kargarocs claws went through my back and resurfaced out of my stomach. As quickly as it came the Kargarocs took out its claws and flew up in the sky. I tasted a metallic hot liquid in my mouth. Blood stared coming out from the corner of my mouth.

Gasps were heard from the other villagers and the little girl eyes went wide.

"Are you okay?" I asked while giving her a pained smile and trying my best to hold back the urge to cough.

"Ye…yes I…am" the girl said with big eyes still and tears coming down her face

"That good, please run back to your parents where it is safe" I said while turning around and holding the sword with my left hand and pulled out my sword and held it in my right hand.

The Kargarocs yelled and came diving down once more to attack. At this point my body felt light and just started to move on its own. I had no control over it. My body jumped out of the way, and slashed at its chest with the sword in my left hand. The bird jumped back and tried to pick at me but I blocked and slashed at the head, with me right. Then the Kargarocs fell limp, I was expecting a big pouf like the one in the game but there was none. My body felt heavy once more and I could move freely. I turned around to face the villagers.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble that we caused" I whispered, a sharp pain ripped through my body. The pain was too much to handle and I let myself fall to my knees gasping at the sharp pain.

I heard muffled voices, and felt someone touch my shoulder. Another wave of pain came and I let myself fall forward, but I hit someone's chest and then had the feeling of being lifted.

"Thank you" I quietly whispered before letting the darkness take over.

_/././././././././././././././_

My whole body is screaming out in pain. Hurts so much! I tried moving but ended up groaning in pain instead. Opening my eyes expecting to see the ceiling I was instead greeted by blue eyes. How pretty. NO isn't not who you think it is, it's the lady with short blond hair and a round belly.

". . . Where am I" I asked then everything came to me in a massive blow really quickly. Never minded I know where I am. Great now I have a massive headache.

"You're in Ordan Village..."

Do I use my name? Ah nope, now what was that name Zelda called me? It was a Pokémon game. Black? White? Gold?

"Silver, what your name?" I asked with curiosity in my voice. I honestly forgot what her name is. Opps

"I'm Uli, Rusl wife" right I knew that, well I got her husband's name down two.

Then the image of a little girl crying came to mind "Where is the young girl? Is she okay? Are the other kids okay?" I asked while sitting up on the bed. Bad move I winked in pain.

"Were okay" I heard multiple voices answer at once. Turning my head I saw all the kids close to the door and all of them have a sad and worried expression. Then the little girl walked over to me while hanging her head down, for whatever reason. Then all of a sudden she jumped at me and hugged me really hard. I closed my eyes at the pain.

"Thank you for saving me!" she said while crying and squishing me even more. Then the other children came and hugged me. Well more like squeeze me but whatever.

"Ah, you're welcome" I said while patting her back and trying to forget about the pain and keeping my smile in place. After a while she stopped crying and let go. Then the other children followed suit. Thank goodness.

"Her you go drink this and you'll feel better "Uli said while handing me a bottle with red liquid. Is this red potion? I wonder how it tasted?

"Thank you, ma'am"

"Oh, what a very polite young lady." Smiled "This girl is Beth, these two are Talo, Malo, and my son Colin" she said while pointing to everyone.

"And the young man by your feet is Link. I'll be right back I'm going to take the children home and tell Mayor Bo that you are up" Uli said while leading the smaller kids out.

"Okay" I said while taking the cork off and smelling the red potion. I cringed my nose at the smell, trying to imagine what the taste is like.

I heard a muffled chuckle and looked over to Link. I guises that I amuse him or either I made a funny face. With that note said I chugged down the red thick liquid in one gulp.

I made another face and felt the bed shift. I looked up and saw Link with a smirk on his face and his eyes shined with amusement. He took the bottle and set it at the kitchen. At least I think it's the kitchen.

My eyes landed on Link once more and I couldn't help but frown. Link doesn't talk in the game dose he. I hope he doesn't sound bad or I'll never look at him the some way. Or maybe he doesn't even talk at all; no he chuckled at me a minuet ago. His chuckle was pleasant to the ears but laughs can be deceiving.

I felt my frown go deeper. Maybe I'll ask him not to talk, no. no that's a mean thing to say. Oh what to do? What to do?

"Are you okay?" a smexy voice asked from somewhere. Instantly I looked up trying to find the source. I saw no one but Link.

"Did I do something wrong?" Link asked. Oh my cookies! He has a very ravishing voice. I likely. I likely very much.

"No you didn't. Why do you ask?" I was confused why he would ask that. I haven't even talked to him till now.

"A little while ago when you looked at me you frowned. I thought that I did something to upset you." He said while sitting back on the bed.

"No you didn't do anything I was just. . . lost in thought, That's all"

"Oh, what were you think about that got you to frown?" he asked while looking a little sad.

"My family and friends, that's all" now that I said that I feel sad now. Great, just great. I miss some people now and my pet. I don't really have a good family, and friend relationship.

"Can you tell me about them, and where you're from? Maybe I can help" link said while patting my shoulder

"I'll tell you when all the adults are together. I don't want to repeat it. I don't like to talk about it." Great what did I get myself into?

"Okay, let's go and meet the other. I'm sure that there waiting at Bo's house." He said

"Ah, alright" I said while standing up and following him to the door.

"come on lets go" then he grabbed m hand and dragged me. Most girls would be blushing right about now, but I was lost in thought the whole way.

"Silver, Silver! Snap out of it" Link said while shaking me. By this time Link and I were inside Mayor Bo's house and all the adults pulse Ilia and the guy that came here with me were staring at me.

"Ah sorry . . . what are we talking about?" I asked while looking at Link

"Everyone is gathered around to hear you out."

"Oh. . . I see" I said while looking at the floor.

"How about you guys ask question and I'll answer" I looked up at them with a small smile. I hope they don't ask anything that will bring back bad memories.

"That fine by me" Mayor Bo laughed "where are you from?"

To tell the truth or not "I am from a faraway place." That's the truth. "I am not from here. Where I come from there are very far ahead in technology"

"I see like what lassie?" Bo asked

"Like and cell phones for example." Then I pulled put my cell phone and showed it to them.

"I see" all the adults chatted and nodded their head

"Can you tell us about your family and friends" Uli asked and I saw the other women nod their head in agreement.

". . . I have a little sister that is 15 and two younger brothers that are 10 and 4. They are your everyday kids. My dad is a nice man and he works most of the day." At this point I was looking at the ground and my hands are clenched together. "My mother . . . she. . ." I was shaking now.

"She is sick. She sometimes losses her mind and stares to yell and hit. I tell my little sister to take the boys and hid in my room, I am the one who takes all of her abuse. When my mother is drunk she gets even worse, one time my mother got a butcher knife and stared to hack away at things. I tried to calm her down but then she stared to swing it at me, and she kicked me in the stomach. I sent the kid's with my father and stayed with my mother." I was still looking at the floor. I felt tears coming but held them in then I clenched my fits even tighter.

"Then one day my mother came to my room and told me that she hates me, that I shouldn't even been born, that I'm a useless child." Just remembering that I stared to chuckle "She told me that wish she never had me." I was laughing now. Most people cry hysterical but I chuckle when I'm sad.

"I told myself that she is just drunk and venting her anger on me, but I knew that she meant every word. As for friends I really don't have any. I can easily make friends but in real life they aren't. I used to have a best friend but she left me for her boyfriend. I had to grow up quickly and take care of my sibling at the age of 6. Every time I would cry my mother would hit me, I stopped feeling pain when I would get hit the only thing I would feel is a dull num feeling. I have learned to stopped crying and carrying for myself also at a very young age. I've hide my true feeling behind a mask for a very long time, that sometimes I even believe that that's the real me." I felt a small tug on the corner of my lip. "No one has ever noticed my mask or they simply just don't care either way its fine with me. I don't let anyone around me to come close to me at all. Maybe because I'm completely heartless now, who knows?" I know that at this point I have a smirk on and I don't care.

Then I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I was taken by surprise and quickly looked up to see Uli.

"Why are you hugging me? Aren't you scared or disgusted with me?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Why would I be disgusted? You have thorough a lot, and you told us your true feelings. You held back your tears all these years for your siblings. You have lied to yourself so that you can be strong but in real life you wanted to be like the other kids and cry when you're hurt or laugh your heart out. But it okay to cry now no one will look down at you." I felt tears come down my face

"Thank you?" I whispered and I started to cry my heart out. I cry everything that I wanted to cry out for so long. I finally let myself shatter.


	4. Chapter 4: ceremonies, Winged Triforce

**Chapter 4: ****ceremonies, Winged Triforce and changing of clothes**

After dinner at Mayor Bo place, I stepped outside to think about what I just told them. Everyone seemed understanding and no one hated me. That's a start. The main reason I told them is because after everything Is over, I'll be leaving. Even though I don't want to, but hey that's life for you.

"You okay?" that guy that came with me asked

"Yeah I'm fine, I feel a lot better. Thank you"

"No problem that's what friends are for, right" he said with a small chuckle

"Friends huh? That would be nice. My name is Silver and yours?"I said extending my hand

"Kiba, nice to meet you kiddo" he said while shaking it.

"Kiddo? I'm not a little kid"

"Oh? then how old are you?" he asked raising a eyebrow and a smirk plastered on

"I'm 19 buddy don't forget it"

"What? Your that old? I thought you were 16 or at least 17" the look on his face was priceless.

"How old are you then?"

"Me I'm 21 so to me your still a little kid. Well more like a little sister" he said with a boyish grin "I also want to thank you for saving my life and bring me along, because of you I was able to meet a very special little lady."

"Ah . . . err no problem?" how am I supposed to respond to that?

"I think we should go inside, there probably wondering where we went." He said while getting up and offering me a hand.

"Okay" as we stepped inside the house Ilia and Link rushed toward us.

"Where were you guys? I was worried about you two!" Ilia said with a very worried expression and she was hugging Kiba

"We were out-" Kiba tried to explain but Link cut him off

"You weren't thinking about running away now were you" Link said while grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to face him.

"No I was out-" I tried to explain but Ilia cut me off

"No! Don't even think about running away! we all like you, and I finally have a female friend around my age"

"She wasn't runnin-" Kiba tried once more but Link interrupted once again

"Please don't go. Stay her in the village we will all take care of you, you wouldn't feel lonely any more" Link said while hugging me

"Thank you, but I wasn't trying to esc-" I was interrupted again but not my Ilia. Oh no, this time it was her father. You know what I give up. I quite. There no point in talking if all I do is get interrupted.

"Kiba my boy you can stay at my house and Silver you can stay at Links house. How does that sound to you two?" Bo asked us

"Great!" Link and Ilia choired together while still holding on to us. Kiba and I just sighed. There is no point in arguing.

"Let's go Silver" Link said while pulling my arm and guiding me toward the door. "Good night everyone" he said as we walked out

"Goodnight" I also said before the door closed

"What's the rush Link?" he is walking in a very fast pace and at some point he stared to drag me behind. My arm feels like it's going to come off.

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I was just . . . I was scared that you would want to run off on your own." He said while going into a walk now

"Where would I go? I'm not from here"

"Now that you mention it, you did have strange clothes on" he said while looking away with a slight pink tent on his face. The moon light lit up some of his face. Other than the little light there is, it is hard to see.

"Did have?" I said more to myself than him. Looking down at my own clothes I found out that I'm in a big white shirt and bandages are wrapped all over my chest. I still have on my pant, that's the main reason why I didn't notice. That's after all where I pulled out my cell phone.

"*Gasp* my clothes! when did they change? Who changed me? It wasn't you was it?" I said while feeling my face heat up.

"Err Uli changed you. I just . . . supported you. I didn't look or see anything." he said while getting even redder

"Okay . . . thanks I guess." I said while looking at him climbing the ladder to his house.

"No problem. What is your relationship with Kiba?" he asked while waiting for me to get up.

"I have noon really, I just meet him today. Other than that are complete strangers, although I would like to be his friend." I said while stepping inside with Link behind me.

"I see that's good" Link said with a big smile on his face

Tilting my head to the side "and why is that a good thing?"

"Well my best friend seems to like him"

"Oh, Ilia does seem to cling to him"

"I just hope Kiba likes Ilia."

"I think that he likes her" I said recalling what Kiba said earlier

Raising an eyebrow Link asked "why do you say that? Did he tell you?"

"Who knows" I said while lying down on the rug. "You should ask Kiba maybe he'll tell you"

"Do you honestly think that he'll tell me? We have only just meet" Link said while covering me with a blanket

"True but it doesn't take long to become friends. Even if he doesn't tell you, it's kind of noticeable that he likes her." I tugged the blanked closer to me.

"Hey Link how old are you?"

"18 and you?"

"19"

"No you're not, your 16 or maybe 17. Not 19"

"Hey I am 19; I turned 19 a few months back."

"You don't look 19, then that means that next year you are officially an adult"

"Is that something special?"

"Well here in Hyrule at the age of 18 there is a coming of age ceremony, most of the times they are already engaged or has a fiancé. At the age of 20 is when you become an adult and have a big ceremony and a banquette after words. Then you get ready for your wedding at the age of 21."

"Wow, where I'm from you are an official adult at the age of 21. That's when you can drink and go to clubs and bars. At that age you don't even think about getting married all you want to do is have fun. People usually get married after their 23."

"Really at the age of 23 most people here already have their first child and are settled down"

"So does that mean that you had a ceremony and have a fiancé? Are getting married to Ilia?" I just had to ask.

"Ceremony are only held for girls, but I was supposed to marry Ilia"

"Oh" I felt my smile drop a little

"But now she likes your friend Kiba." Link carried on

"If you want I can get Kiba to stop being around Ilia so you can still be her number one guy"

"No it's fine; I don't like Ilia that way. We grew up together so were only best friends. Nothing more"

"I see" I answer while closing my eyes

"Goodnight silver" he said while climbing up the stairs

"Goodnight Link" with that I immediately fell asleep

/././././././././././././.

I woke up by the bright sun light being in my face, and the smell of eggs and bacon. What a wonderful way to start off the day. Well at least that's how I wanted to start off, but instead I got someone shout a loud "Hey" after that I heard the door close. 'Is that my dad yelling?'

I opened my eyes expecting to see the white ceiling of my room like every other day, and then start getting ready to go to college, but I didn't.

"Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular

"This isn't my room" I said while looking around "Err this isn't even my house"

"You're at the hero's house" a familiar female voice said

"Hero's house"

"Yes, you're at Links house, don't you remember?" the same voice said then three ladies appeared in front of me.

"You mean that it wasn't all a dream? I'm in a video game! I'm stuck in a world without technology and internet! Oh no! No more YouTube! No more texting! No more T.V! Well the last two I can live without. But still no more internet!"

"Calm down why are you panicking today? You did some of that yesterday" Farore said

"Well I didn't get to finish my rant yesterday so why not today? also are you sure I can handle it?"

"Do not worry little one we have chosen you because you can help the hero" Nayru told me

"The quest that you knowledge of, is only half of it. There will be other paths and challenges that both you and the hero will face. New and old faces will resurface; it is up to the both of you to determine who is friend and who is foe." Den spoke

"Okay"

"You are the barer of the Winged Triforce. You who were not born in the land of Hyrule can be the only one to barer this symbol. The Winged Triforce is located on your back."Nayru said

"why not my hand?"

"the reason for that is .."

"Hey Silver are you up?" I heard Ilia voice from outside

"Go now we will see each other some other time." And with that, they disappeared.

"but you didn't answer my question" I said with a pouting face

"Good morning Silver." Ilia greeted me as I stepped out of the house.

"Morning Ilia, so what brings you here today?"

"Why don't we go and find you something to wear and talk?" I hope that she is a nice, and that it's not just an act

"That sounds like a plan, let's go" I said while looking at the big shirt that I have on

"Follow me, I should have something for you" she said while walking toward her house.

"Um Silver what is your… ah… relationship with Kiba?" Ilia asked with small blush on her face

"With Kiba, I really don't have anything with him. I only meet him when we were getting attacked and that it. I guise that we can be friends. Why?"

"Oh no reason"

"Hum…Okay, so what is your relationship with Link. He told me that you guy are going to get married."

"What no! We're just best friends and we're not getting married"

"Why is that? Unless you like somebody else?" I couldn't help but let a sly grin come across my face.

"No!... No I don't." o' oh her face is red.

"Don't lie I know that you like Kiba. Even Link your best friend can tell."I saw her tense up and a big frown came across her red face.

"Don't worry Link isn't hurt that you like someone else."I know, everyone is thinking why am I being nice to her. Well the reason is that she isn't so bad, she is just as much fun to make fun of as Link.

"So… Ilia did you tell Kiba yet?"

"Tell him what?" she replied while going red as a tomato. 'Oh I'm having too much fun, it must be a sin having this much fun. Meh I'm evil, so what."

"You know what I mean, your flustered face deceives what you're saying." I do believe that she got even redder.

"Hello Ilia, Silver" well speak of the devil, there's the guy that we were talking about with Linky boy behind him.

"Mourning" Link grated us

"Good morning Kiba, Link" I said

"Mourning" Ilia said quietly with her head down trying to hide her face

"What's wrong with Ilia her face is red" Linky boy said. Nice going Link now you made Ilia face super duper red, I think I can see steam from her. I tried to hold in my laugh, I really did but in the end I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Ahahahaha, oww hehehe…my side… hahaha… hurts…hahaha…it hurts…"at this point in time I'm holding on to the rail for dear life. Man back home I was the clean one that everyone wanted to taint with bad thing and ideas. Now I'm the dirty minded one here that will taint the others. Now I know why they like to tease me.

"Silver stop it, please" Ilia pleaded while still saying red. The boys are looking over at me like I lost my mind. 'They have no idea'

"What are you girls talking about?" Kiba asked with a bemused face

"Well we were talking about y-" I would finish, if it weren't for Ilia hand.

"ahaha, we were talking about getting Silver a new set of clothes, come on lets go." Man she may look small but she sure is strong when she wants to be.

"Okay, you guys go on and do your thing?"I said before the door closed

"Don't tell Kiba anything please."

"Fine by me, and by the way I don't like dresses" yes I am just like every other girl in the Fanfic I dislike dresses with a passion, oh I also don't like skirts.

"Okay, I'll see what I can find" two minutes later and 90 dress scattered all over the floor. I'm pretty sure that I grew roots and merged with the wall from pure boredom.

"I found it!" Ilia shouted while doing a good job from getting out of my trance. Spinning around and throwing at me the clothes.

"Put them on, I have to look for something else I'll be right back" with that said she walked out the room

"Okay?" struggling to put it on, I then open the door to let Ilia in.

"Wow it looks good on you. Here you go this go with the outfit." She said while giving me a long white cloth, my cell phone and headphones, and the sword I used to kill the big bird.

"This isn't my sword, its Kiba's"

"Oh I thought it was your, you had it with you yesterday."

"No I just used it "

"I see, okay I'll give it to him, turn around so I can do your hair" well that's just weird; I haven't had anyone do my hair since I was a little girl.

"There all done, you should go back to Links house. He should be back soon and I'm sure that he wants to show you around the village." Ilia said with a smile

"All right, thank you for everything, I'll see around I guess." I stated making my way toward his house. On my way back I saw the little kids running into their designate house saying something about lunch.

Boy how long was I at Ilia house? Bah oh well who cares. When I finally made it back I saw the fire flickering trying to stay alive, so I did it a favor and put in more wood. Link wasn't back yet so I took the chance to look around the place. You know, the game had Links house all wrong, there are more rooms, doors, and item that I never saw in the game before. For example right beside the door there is a full body mirror. So I took the opportunity and looked at myself for the first time in this world.

"Holy Shit! What the hell happened to my face and body?" I clearly remember how I use to look like. I was somewhere in the normal range, not ugly but not yet pretty at the same time. But now my black hair reaches to my waist and has layers that I never had before. My eyes are not brown but a blue sliver huge, my skin color is still the same, a sun kissed color. Then it's my body, I am a little taller now, hell what was wrong in being 5'6'' anyway? Also I clearly remember that I wasn't as skinny as Ilia, shoot I'm almost as skin as a god damn model. Do you know that they don't eat! and my friends I like food especial sweets! Great now I want to eat lava cake.

"What happened to me? Who did this to me? Actually why did this happen?"

"We just release your soul and body from your world. There was a seal placed on you and when we took you to come to this world the seal broke." Farore said

"So truth be told, this is how you're suppose to look. But for some reason you had a seal of darkness threaded into your soul." Din spoke

"We thought that everyone in your world had the seal but it was just you."Nayru shrugged "By the way those clothes are nice"

"Thank you" the clothes I have on is a white strapless dress that reaches to the middle of my thighs. On the top and bottom of the dress there is a blue stripe that has a diamond pattern and in the center of the diamond there is a cross in the middle. I have blue shorts that go 2 inches below the dress. Then I have a long skirt like cloth that reaches to my feet and is tied around my waist by a light purple scarf like belt that also has diamonds but instead of purple there yellow; the tips of the belt is also yellow. Then the skirt is folded over the belt, and the flap that hangs has the same design as the dress. The skirt doesn't wrap around my waist all the way, there is at least a good 5 inches missing; the front of my legs can be seen, the edge of the long skit has a blue outline.

"Um do you know how I'm supposed to wear this?" I asked while holding up the long white cloth.

"Find the center of the cloth and tie it around your neck, in a bow." Farore instructed

"Okay" I did as I was told

"Now, extend your arms out to the side." I obliged and they began wrapping it around my arms

"All done, don't you look adorable" Nayru said.

"Let's get down to business, were here to tell you what your items are. Bring them here" Din said

"um. . . I don't know where they are?" I said rubbing the back of my neck

"oh dear" Den said while a red light came from here hands. Then all of sudden my things appeared.

"The sword used to belong to the heroin of life, but you need to awaken the power sleeping within it. The Ocarina is that of the Hero of Time, no it is not the Ocarina time. You will have to look for it later on. The Violin is something for you; we know that you like music so we gave you that."

"I don't know how to play the violin"

"Extend out your hands with the palms of your hands facing up." Farore said. I did as I was told and Farore touched both of my wrists and a treble clef appeared on my right and a bass clef appeared on my left.

"Now you can" Farore said proud

"Oh! Your backpack has also been modified, or in this case blessed. The big pocket can hold anything much like a fairy pouch. The smaller pocket can bring trivial items from your world. For example candies, chips, batteries and such." Din said

"Really! Oh my gosh that's so cool!"I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air. Then Footsteps could be heard outside the door.

"Time to go" Din said and they left. I was left there standing in the middle of the room with my arms extended looking stupid. Well this will hard to explain.


	5. chapter 5: Slingshots, Mr Perfect

**I do not own LOZ nor the charters, but I do own Silver and the plot**

_/././././././././././././././_

**Chapter 5: Slingshots, Mr. Perfect and awkward moments**

"Hi Silver. . . why are your arms extended?" Link asked whiling eyeing me strangely

"Hi Link, I was uh…stretching my arms haha" I instantly dropped my arm "Ilia said that you wanted to show me around"

"Yes I do, but first I need to talk to Rusl at the lake, He said that he needs to tell me something important. So can you wait for me a bit?"

"Yeah, I'll be here" I said while pointing to the floor

"Thanks you're the best" Link replied while leaning down so that we were eye level and a big smile on his face.

"I'll be back in no time" then he ran out. I walked out the house and sat down on the league

"Why does he need to talk to Rusl? Didn't they already have their little talk? How strange or did I miss up the timeline?"

"Hey Silver!" Talo yelled out

"Come play with us, there something interesting at Beth's house." It's the slingshot. I did mess up the timeline. Shot!

"Oh and what is it?" I ask with interest

"It's a slingshot! I really want it!"

"If you want it that bad why don't you go and buy it instead of bugging Silver" Beth said

"Does it look like I have Rupees? Why don't you just let us borrow it instead?"

"You know I'll get in trouble"

"But still… " I took the chance to walk away now that they are fighting. After looking in the grass, moving rocks and climbing houses I gathered quite a few Rupees.

"Oh wait wasn't I suppose to wait for Link? Time to go back" by the time I got there, Link was taking to the kids and his face lit up as soon as he heard the word slingshot

"A slingshot huh, that sound cool" Link said in a very quiet voice so I presume that he is talking to himself

"I suppose" I said nodding my head

"ahh! Silver!" Link yelped while stumbling back and **almost** falling down. so close

"Where were you? I was looking for you, let's go" he said whiling grabbing my hand and dragging me down the dirt path.

"What's the rush? Oh and your face is red" I pointed out while pocking his check. time to have some fun, muwahahahahah . . . okay I'm done. No more evil laughing. . . for now.

"Are you sick?" I asked while placing my palm on his forehead

"I'm okay" he said while averting his eyes and getting redder

"You don't feel hot, oh maybe your thinking of someone you like?" with that said, he got super red that I thought he would pop

"Well looky here, I was right" I wonder who?

"so who's the luck girl?" I asked while elbowing him lightly

"No one important"

"Don't lie, for you to get super red means that it's something. So tell"

"Link! Silver! Over here, look up here" some guy said and I have no idea what his name is, but I do know who his kids are.

"Hello Jaggle" link greeted

"Hello sir" I said while waving at him

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Jaggle, Talo and Malo father. The reason I know your name is because everyone know everything in this village. Anyway climb up here; I have something to show you"

"Alright" he turned to me "let's go Silver"

"ahh okay" now to all thoughts people that say climbing that darn rock is easy. They lie! It was hard I have to practice climbing that thing now. Link was already at the top and stretched his hand towards me. I took hold of it and he pulled me up with ease.

"look over there, isn't that Sara's cat is over there? Silly thing it been pawing at the water the whole time. Darn thing thinks it can catch something. Ahahahah"

"Poor kitty, Link help it catch a fish" I said while grabbing his sleeve and tugging at it while pointing to the cat.

"I don't want to" Link grumbled whiling looking at the ground "I want the slingshot"

"Do you even have money?"

"I ah- no"

"Now, now what I really wanted you to see is that tall piece of grass, haven't I seen you blow on it before Link?"Jaggle said. While they were talking I jump to the other large rock and plucked off a piece. Bring it to my lips and trying different position while trying to figure out how it works.

"Yes and it's called hawks grass" link replied

"Silver?"

"Over here, how do you play this?" I asked while moving it away from my lips and giving it to him

"Like this" he said while putting two figures to his lips and played a soft short tune. Moments later a hawk appeared and landed on Links stretch out arm.

"So pretty, do what are you going to do with him?"push! I already know. No need for me to ask.

"Well I can use him to grab fare away objects or to knock things down. For example that bee hive over there" he said while letting the birds go and knocking it down.

"That's cool" I said while spinning on my heels and jumping onto the roof going towards the last rock pillar.

"What's wrong Silver?" Link asked while quickly following me and stopping right in front of me. The only thing I did was point at the monkey that's jumping up and down. Link gave me a confused look but looked over his shoulder to see what it is.

"Isn't that Uli?"

"I do believe so"

"Okay let's get that cradle" he called the hawk and got it to carry it over to him.

"Here you go" He handed the cradle to me "take it to Uli, I'm going to get the slingshot" he said while taking off.

"Man why do I have to carry this, it's heavy and I'm hungry" I grumbled while jumping back across, but me being me I slipped on the roof and fell backwards onto land.

"Oww that hurt" then the stupid thing fell on my stomach "oomph" just my luck man. I got up and stared to stomp my way to Uli. When I finally got there my anger went down quite a bit.

"Ah Silver, oh! you found my cradle. I made it when I had my first child. Can you please take it to my house?"

"Okay" let me tell you all something, this lady walks fast even thought she is pregnant. she can move, It's nothing like the game where she goes super slow. When we finally made it to her house she told me to set it by the door.

"Ah that reminds me, I have something to give to Link. Can you give it to him?"

"Yes I can" then my stomach grumbled

"Ahahaha, sorry about that. I haven't eaten anything yet"

"That I quite all right I'll be back shortly" then she stepped in her home and came out with a fishing rod

"Here you go this is for Link, Colin made it. And an apple for you."

"Thank you so much." Now I can finally eat something, I'm pretty sure that I have a huge smile on my face "Oh I'll give Link the fishing rod." Then I ran off while waving bye to Uli.

"Now to go where Link is or get a fish for that cat?" I chuckled to myself remembering that he wouldn't get his new toy anytime soon "the cat it is" I walked down to where the cat sat and stood by it.

"Hello Mr. Cat"

"Meow" he replied whiling eyeing the rod

"Yes, I'm going to help you"

"Meow meow… me-ow" the cat said while running and jumping around

"Okay, now let's see if I'm any good at fishing" a few minutes passed and my focus and the cats focus was on the rod. Then all of a sudden I felt something slump on my shoulder and that scarred the cookies out of me.

"Eeek! Meow!" we both yelped

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Link said while getting off of me "is that a fishing rod?" he asked whiling his eyes lit up

"Ah yes and it's yours, Colin made it for you"

"Cool, can I try" he asked super exited

"Sure" I handed it to him "but the dumb fish wouldn't-"

"I got one!" he yelled in an accomplished voice. My jaw just hung open

"What were you saying? I wasn't really paying attention sorry" he said while rubbing the back of his nick. Mother fucker! The guy has to be perfect at everything doesn't he! Just wait YOU WILL FAIL! You will be imperfect at least one. Heed my words. HEED THEM!

"Nothing at all" I said with a big fake smile. Then the cat came and took the fish; the look on Link face was so funny he had his mouth open with big eyes.

"And here I was worried about me being a Marry Sue, but Link is the Sue all along." I said out load by accident

"Ah Silver, what is a Sue?"

"Oh nothing, I'm sure that you'll screw up somewhere" I told him while patting his shoulder, and then gesturing for him to lead the way. "Now let's go and get your other new toy."

Link raised an eyebrow "you mean the kids new toy?"

I couldn't help but smirk at him "now, now Link, I saw how your eyes lit up when Talo mentioned the word slingshot."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he replied with a bemused smirk

"Really now, are you're going to use it when the kids aren't looking and giggle like a mad school girl. Or maybe you're going to use it in front of the kids and let them parse you and let your ego grow to the size of a cow."

"I would never do that, I'm only getting it for the kids" It was my turn to raised an eyebrow

"Really I mean it" he said while opening the door and gesturing his hand to go in the shop first.

"Why thank you, kind sir" I said while curtsying to him

"My pleasure pretty lady" he replied with a hand over his heart and bowed to me "I like it when you act like a proper lady" he said with a boyish smile

"Humph don't get used to it. I'm only like that when I feel like it."

"Hello Sera, you feeling better?" Link asked

"Hello Link, yes I am. My kitty came back to me and brought back a fish. Isn't he just smart?"

"Hello ma'am, I would like to buy that slingshot if you don't mind. The kids asked me for it" I spoke up and saw link eyebrow twitch from the corner of my eye.

"Hello dear, my name is Sera and I don't mind. I'm in such in a good mode; here you can have the rest of the milk." Sera said while handing me the bottle and turning around to get the slingshot "It'll be 30 Rupees dear"

"You don't even have Rupees, let me pay" Link said with a smirk. I just reached down into my pocket and pulled out all the Rupees I have

"How did you get thoughts?" he asked startled

"I worked to get these, silly" I said while handing the Sera a yellow and red Rupees.

"Thank you my dear and have a nice day"

"Thank you ma'am, you too" I said walking out with Link behind me

"Where did you get all thoughts? You're not from Hyrule so I know that you don't have any of our currency"

"How do you know I'm not from here?"

"You were dressed differently when you got here and you came here with a strange device. Also the way you act is very different from the girls around here and you seem to know a lot more than you let off."

Oh man, did he figure out that I know what's going to happen?

"Know a lot more than I let off, how so" I asked while tilting my head to the side and asking with a sweet voice.

"You know what I mean; you know your way around the village and aren't scared of any monsters. You even know how to use a sword. Every time you smile your eyes show a different expression. Please tell me what you're hiding." Link pleaded while hugging me

"Man and here I thought that I was a good at lying all these years."

"you are good at lying, only to other people but you can't lie to me."

Shot! I have to keep that in mind now

"Okay I'll tell you latter but first can you let go of me?"

"Oh, ah sorry about that" he said while jumping back and rubbing his head in shame

"it fine." I said while walking up the path the where the kids are

"hey Link, hello Silver" Rusl said while nodding his head to my direction " I delivered something to your room Link. Oh I see that you got the fishing rod that Colin made, I'm sure that he would be pleased. Well have a nice day you two" Rusl finished and stared to walk off

"hey" I yelled out to let them know that we are here

"Ah Silver! is that the slingshot!" Talo yelled out

"Wow Silver you were able to buy it! that so cool" Beth cooed

"Let's set up the targets!" Talo yelled while popping them out of nowhere. How does he do that? I must know.

"All targets set up! Now let's see how much power the slingshot has!" Talo yelled once more.

"Here you go" I said while handing the slingshot to Link.

"It's your, why are you giving it to me?" he asked

"I know, but you want to play with it no? I saw you looking at it a couple of times"

"Shut up, in was not"

"Link show us what the slingshot can do!" Talo said getting hyped up

"Okay" while he got ready I tapped on his shoulder and pointed to the large ugly spider that was on the latter. Link took aim and fired, moments later the ugly thing was on the floor twitching. Nasty thing. I cringed my nose.

"Time to go and get the wooden sword" I said while climbing the later. I was looking around for a lard chest but found none. Instead I just saw the sword neatly put by the door by my things.

"Maybe I should also ware my sword" I said while putting it on my waist. Walking back out, I saw Colin by a tree all by his lonesome self.

"Hello Colin" I said stopping right next to him

"Hi Silver" he said glancing at me then looking back at Link. He doesn't like talking much I see. I wonder how I can make him talk.

"Wow that is amazing Link!" the other children yelled

"Oh yeah didn't Colin's dad go to your house to drop off something? What is it?" Talo asked

"Yes I demand that you tell us" Malo spoke

"Link, this is for you" I said before he could climbed up

"Thank you Silver" then he bent down and whispered in my ear "My ego hasn't grown to the size of a cow"

I quirked a eyebrow "I wouldn't be so sure about that"

"Link show us to use a sword" Talo said

My smirk appeared "Yes sir Link, show us how to use a sword I'm eager to know the way of the sword. After all you can do anything can you not?"

A playful grin came to his face "it would be my honor beautiful maiden" at those words my brow twitched "please watch intently and you can learn a thing or two from a master swordsmen such as myself" my hands turned into fits getting ready to punch him then and there. There are children here. Think of the children

"Well then, get to it" I said doing my best not to strike him. His smile grew larger knowing that I was holding back. He then turned around and got into position.

Calm down, calm down he is just an idiot.

"Do you like him?"Colin asked. Wow I was wrong he can talk . . . did he really have to ask that?

"Do I like who?"

"Link…do you like him?"

"Sure why not. He hasn't done anything to **bad** to me? Why do you ask?" well this is getting awkward

"Well Link really likes you, and he also smiles and talks a lot more now."

"Oh yeah, but I'm sure that it wasn't my doing. Maybe he is happy that there is another boy around his age."

". . ." Colin is just staring at me like I have two heads or he is trying to study me. I think it's the second one.

"That was great Link, now we can teach those naughty monkeys" Talo said while looking around

"Ahh! C'mere you!" then he ran after it, along with Beth and Malo after him. Here comes the big chase time to stay behind and let the hero do his job.

"Go get them Link, I know you can do it" I said while he went over to Epona

"What are you talking about? You're coming with me" then the moron grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up to sit right in front of him.

"You know that I'm going to slow you down and you don't really need me." I said trying to make space between links front and my back.

"What are you taking about your? You wouldn't slow me down" then you don't know me very well. We passed Beth and Malo and Link told them to go back. Now at this point we are at the bridge that dose not look safe and has a very, VERY , **VERY** long fall. Oh and I'm scared of heights, just letting you know. The whole way I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see anything.

"Hang on tight were going to jump"

"what, why?" were at the gate already?


	6. Chapter 6: Lantern , voices and monkey

**I do not own LOZ nor the charters, but I do own Silver and the plot**

_/././././././././././././././_

**Chapter 6: Lantern , voices and monkey**

Before I can finish my sentence I felt myself being lifted off of ground; out of reflex I grabbed on to the closest thing. Which sadly happens to be Link

"Oh thank god I'm alive" I said with a sigh of relief

"What are you talking about? It was only a small jump" Link said with laughter in his voice.

"That's what you say, I could have fallen off hit my head and crack that thing open like a pumpkin."

Chuckling, Link answered "I see"

"Hey look there is a hose over there" Link stated the obvious

"Really? I couldn't see it." I said

"Can you see it now?" Link said while covering my eyes

"Nope, it became night time all of sudden"

"We should get down now" Link said while removing his hands and jumping down. "Your turn"

"Right. . . I got this. . . I can do this" I was lost; I don't know how to get on or off. Then all of a sudden I felt myself being ripped off of the hoarse and then touching ground.

"Ah, thank you"

"No problem" Link said while walking. I just walked behind him to be safe.

"Whoa! An Ordonian! Hey Guy! Oh look there also a lady" the afro guy said

"Hello" I said while waving my hand

"My names Coro, what your name lady?" Coro said

"Silver, and I'm Link" Link said while standing in front of me once more

"That's a nice name Silver. Listen. I'm not sure you should be wandering around the woods without a lantern. Just because it's daylight doesn't mean it's safe. Especially for you lady" Coro said

"That's okay, she's with me" Link said

"There are a ton of caves and dank spots around here that get pretty dark even in the middle if the day. Do you still want to go?"

"Yes, our friend is out there" Link said

"Here! Go on, lady. Take this! I'm sure this will come in handy" Coro said while pulling out a Lantern from his bag.

Then a faint voice of someone singing could be heard

**YOU GOT THE LANERN!**

**USAGE: LIGHT UP DARK PLACES AND SET THINGS OF FIRE**

**P.S. NO OIL NO USE**

NO! I thought the other fanfic authors were playing around when they heard voices. I don't want to hear that every time! Why me?

"See, I sell lantern oil here . . . i'm trying to drum up sales by giving away free lanterns! It's a business tactic, guy!" Coro spoke as if that voice never happened

"I see what can the lantern do?" Link asked. Did he not hear the disembody voice? I mean come on! There were even people singing in the background!

"See, as long as you've got oil to fuel your lantern, you can light your way and set fire to stuff. They're the best!" Coro said with a smile

"Go on, guy! Try setting a fire under that big pot!" Coro said while pointing to a pot in front of him.

"Okay!" Link said like a little kid while taking the lantern from my hand and walking over to the pot. Fail! Fail! Fail!

And then he lit it with one quick motion. Mother fucker!

"That's right! See! It's on fire, guy! You're a natural" Coro said while pointing to the fire and praising Link. Well there goes his ego once again.

"Yeah! You keep using that lantern anytime you feel the need. And if it runs out of oil, you come see me to get it refilled!" Coro said

"Will do! Come on silver lets go" Link said while pulling my arm and running towards Epona and the cave entrance.

"oh boy" I said while rolling my eyes. When we got to the entrance a Deku baba popped out and tried taking a snap at Link. I in the other hand just walked around the plant and went into the cave. Then I heard a whacking sound so I suppose he hit it with a stick and it died.

As I kept walking into the cave I tripped over something and ate dirt.

"ow! Stupid stick!" I said while picking it up ready to chuck it 5 feet.

**YOU FOUND A PLAYING WOODEN SWORD!**

"You okay" Link asked while taking the stick from my hand "This is Talo's"

"Really, you don't say" I said while standing up

"Let's go he can't be that far" then he ran deeper inside the cave at full speed

"Why me" I sighed while walking behind him

"It's so dark in here" I said

"Leave it to me" Link answered and then stared to run around in the cave lighting everything on fire. But the bad news is that he ran around the monsters and just left them there standing there looking stupid. So naturally they turned to me and charged.

Man am I ever happy that I have sword, it makes my job a lot easier. The other good thing is that I'm getting better at it to. Oh right! Do you know that hearts do appear in real life it's pretty cool. I grabbed one and it went inside of my hand.

"Link where are you?" I asked

". . ."

"Sigh" I just kept on walking

**YOU GOT A YELLO RUPEE**

**VALUVE 10**

"I DIDN'T EVEN FIND IT!" I yelled at the voice. Then all of a sudden I heard footstep on my right and then I got slammed into and fell on the ground.

"Oomph, ow! Why do I always fall?" I said while reopening my eyes. Then I see Linky boy face really close to mine and he's also on top of me.

"Can you get off, you're to close" I know most girls would be squealing and hollering, but I'm mad and in pain. So no giggle fan girl for me.

"Ah I'm so sorry!" Link said while jumping off and looking away in shame. Yeah that's right look away in shame.

"Let's get out of here" I said while getting up

_/././././././././././././././_

When we got outside Link ran ahead and said "this way follow me"

"kay" I replied but stared walking along the right side of the place looking for the cave with the key.

"oh I found it, now let's get that key" after killing some bats and blue pigs

"Link! Where are you?" I yelled while walking around

"Silver?" I heard Link from somewhere

"Gawie!" I heard someone behind me

"Link?" I said while turning around. To my surprise it wasn't Link but a whole mob of blue pigs coming at me with full force ready to attack

"Oh my god! Link!" I yelled while running away.

"Silver! What's wrong?" Link yelled back

"Angry pigs! Angry pigs!" then I remembered that I have a sword

"Why am I running?" I asked myself. I skied to a stop and turned around to face them, but they just kept on running.

"What the?"

"Silver what's wrong?" Link from behind me

"ah . . . err, nothing" how can I explain that I was being chased and then they just ran off.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's go"

"We can't we need a key" Link said sighing. I just took his hand and gave him the key

"Where did you get this!"

"I found it while I got lost looking for you" I said shrugging

"You're great! Let's go!" he said while pulling my arm yet again. When we got there Link opened the gate and killed the blue pig that was there.

When we go to the clearing there were two more pigs and Link wacked them around till they were dead. The sad thing is that the game didn't do a good job of putting every little detail. There no blood in the game but there is a lot of blood spilling here. Oh my, they were really nice on the game.

Walking in deeper we came across the afro bird's shop and Lnk killed the pig that was right there.

Woo! Hey! Woo! You're super!" the bird cooed to Link "Now just buy something! hey!" he said while looking at Link

Link got closer to the shop "Welcome! Hey my name is Trill! Buy something! Anything!"

"Have you seen a little kid around here?" Link asked

"Yes, no, maybe. Pay and I'll tell" Trill said

"Hum smart bird" I said.

"Okay I paid" Link said while dropping 5 Rupees

"He got snatched by two Bokoblin, they are up the path. Thank you for doing business"

"Alright let's go" Link said while running again, I just ran after him

"I see him, let's hurry"

"Okay"

When we got there Link killed one of the blue pigs and I killed the other.

"Ah Link your wooden sword broke!" Talo shouted

"Yeah, how can I get you out now?" Link said while contemplating and lost within his own thoughts

"Hey Talo and monkey girl, duck down for me" I said to both of them

"Okay but why?" Talo asked

"So I can get you out silly" I said while pointing to my sword

"Okay" then they both did as they were told

"Okay here I go" then I swung my sword and let them out

Both of them were jumping in joy and happiness that they are out of the cage.

"Yeah! Thank you Silver!" Talo said

"Silver!"Link shouted "why did you do that! That's very dangerous! You could have hurt them!"

"Link it's okay, I'm fine. Plus Silver knows how to use a sword! Don't you remember that she killed the kargarocs." Talo said

Link just gave Talo the look and that shut him up real quick.

"Hey, did you have any other plans in mind? I only saw you standing there looking into blank space" while I said this Link's eyebrow twitched and his boy became stiff.

"Yes I did" Link said in a very calm voice, but giving me the same look at he gave to Talo

"I see, well sorry for butting in. next time I'm sure you can handle it all by yourself while I just watch. Oh wait; there wouldn't be a next time cuz I wouldn't be here that long anyway." I said while walking away

The walk back was quite, Talo had his head down in shame and I wasn't talking to Link. When we walked out of the cave Talo spoke up.

"if you hadn't come, Link. . . Gee, me and that monkey would've gotten eaten, probably! She's actually a pretty nice gal, that monkey . . . she tried to protect me, so we got captured together." Then he put his head down once more

"Umm, Link. . ." he looked up "you're not gonna mention this to my dad, are you? He's always telling me to never, EVER go into the forest, 'cause he says it's dangerous. . ." he said with pleading eyes

"So you really can't tell him! Really! You have to promise!" then he turned to me "you too Silver1 you have to promise!" then he ran off to go home

"Link, Silver. My son told me Talo disappeared into the woods and had not returned. I came as soon as I heard. . ." Rusl said then he turned to face the direction Talo ran off to

"But it looks like you brought him home already. . . I apologize. Such a task should not fall to either you. tell me Link, have you noticed how strange this wood seems lately? I feel. . . uneasy about what my lie in wait. . . anyway Link tomorrow is finally the day. You, Silver and Kiba will be departing for Hyrule." Rule said while smile at me in the last part.

"I think it is a good thing I have given this task to you. . . good luck and return safely Link! Silver you are going to see if you can get any help to return to your homeland. You have option to stay or go the chose is yours. Ah ha ha! You're lucky you get to meet princess Zelda!" then we all took off walking home in silence.

When we got back home Rusl bid us a goodnight and walked off. I just climbed up and went in the house and lay down on the rug and stared into the fire until I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter7: Kamui, gifts and twilight pain

**I do not own LOZ nor the charters, but I do own Silver and the plot**

_/././././././././././././././_

**Chapter 7: Kamui, gifts and twilight pain**

The next day I woke up the same time the sun dose. I looked around to see if Link is here but I heard nothing. So I walked out the door.

"Hey Silver! Bring your stuff and let's go to my house so I can help you get ready for the trip." Ilia said while beaconing over with her hand

"Okay" I said while walking back in the house. I put the violin case, my phone and the Ocarina in my backpack and grabbed my sword and walked out to meet Ilia.

When we reached her house there was a dark brown hoarse with a black mane and has a strip of white going from the forehead to the nose.

"Why is there a hoarse by your house?" I asked

"He he, that the hoarse you are going to be using to reach castle town. To tell you the truth that hoarse and Kiba's hoarse came in town the same day you came here. They just walked in here, so we all thought that they belonged to you and Kiba. We asked Kiba if that was also his hoarse but he said no. so we assumed that it was yours"

"I see, he is really beautiful. I shall call you Kamui, 'cuz that guy is super cool." As to agree with me he nuzzled my hand.

"I think he like it" Ilia said "come on we have to hurry and get everything ready"

"is there really that much to get ready?"

"yes, there is" everyone in the village is exited!"

"err. . why?"

"Well nothing really big happens here, so finally something is happing and everyone wants to take part in it."

"I see, that sound like fun"

"Here Uli and Sera gave you a set of change of clothes, Pergie gave you food for your quest. Rusl gave you a dagger. Jaggle gave you a water container. Hanch gave you a Rupees bag."

**RUPEES BAG OPTAIN**

**CAPABLE OF HOLDING 999 RUPEES**

"I guise no one can hear that voice but me, great" I said quietly

"Fado gave you a bottle of milk, my dad and I gave you two blanket and some hair ties." Ilia said while putting everything in front of me. I simple put everything in my backpack neatly and just tied the dagger and Rupees bag to my belt.

"it should be time now, the boys should be done with work now." Ilia said while getting up and walking out the door. Mayor Bo and I simple followed her out the door.

Right on qui both Link and Kiba came down the hill on houses.

"Father, Silver, there back." Ilia said and then ran towards them. Well to be exact she ran towards Kiba

"Hum?" Bo said while looking to where his daughter is going "oh, done herdin' for the day, Link, Kiba?"

"Yes Sir" they both said while disembarking off of the horses

"Well, nice work. The royal gift Rusl told you about is ready, so both of you should go get ready for your trip to Hyrule Castle. Now, the royal family requested this gift specifically, so it's real special." Bo said

Now as we all now Ilia is petting Epona and bothering the poor thing while Bo, Link and Kiba talk. I was just standing there at the side seeing the whole thing unfold before my eyes.

"It'd be. . . bad. . . if the representative of Ordon were to be late for such an occasion, you get me, lad?"

"The path before you is a long one, my sweet horse" lady that's not your horse ". . . but please bear Link safely along it." Ilia said while petting her. Then she came across the leg wound.

"Ah oh" I said. Then all of the boys turned to face me. Then I pointed to Ilia

"Wait . . . what's this?" Ilia spoke up. Then boys went and turned to look at her bewildered

"Huh?" all three asked

"What happened? She's injured, isn't she?" Ilia said with anger in her eyes

Link just filched and had a guilty look on his face. Then Ilia came over stomping toward Link

"LINK!" Ilia shouted, causing Link to step back in fear to "How could you! You were pushing Epona too hard again! I bet you hurt her leg jumping fences, didn't you!

"Now, now, Ilia there's no need to get so hot with him. . ." Mayor Bo tried to calm her down

"FATHER!" Ilia shouted turning her attention to her dad now

"How can you be so easy on him? You're the MAYOR! You should start acting like one!" she said which caused her dad to hang his head low in shame along with Link. Kiba just stepped aside and let them do there thing.

"You poor thing. . ." Ilia coddled. Now that Ilia attention was on Epona again. Bo and Link just looked at one another with one eye.

"It'll be all right, Epona. I'll take you to the forest spring right now. Oh and I'll also take Kamui and Aou along as well." Ilia said while walking off to get the other three houses. The three men gasped and looked at Ilia walk in frount of them.

"Once we soothe you in the spirit's spring, you'll feel better in no time!" she said happy

"He he he, that was fun" I said before walking off toward Link's house

"Wait Ilia" I heard Kiba say

"Why, without the horses . . . the gift won't get delivered in time!" Bo yelled but Ilia didn't care

_/././././././././././././././_

Coming to the clearing where Links house is, I spotted the kids and Colon by the entrance all by his lonesome.

". . . Silver, are you going to see Ilia?" Colin asked "maybe it's just me . . . but those guys don't normally let people through. . ." Colin said while looking at the kids

"um, Silver, you think. . . you think we can go and see Ilia together?" Colin asked with hopeful eyes

"sure, why not. follow with me" I said while walking over to the other kids

"Ah! Silver! Yesterday was soooo much fun! Yeah, chasing that monkey was great!" Talo exclaimed

"Oh Colin, way to spoil everything by telling your dad. Nice job." Talo said while looking at Colin in a serious matter

"Yeah, thanks a lot! We got scolded by our dad something awful. I thought it was never gonna end. . ." Malo said

"I bet you're trying to go see Ilia, aren't you? Well, there's no way I'm gonna let you pass!" Talo said to Colin

"Now, now, play nice boys. Talo, Malo, Link should be coming here soon. Why don't you go and ask him to let you borrow his new wooden sword? if he dosen't want to then don't let him pass. He also wants to go and see Ilia" I said to the two boys

"That's a great idea! Let's go and greet him at the front entrance" Talo shouted and ran off with Malo hot on his heels

"Silver thank you, those guys are always teasing me. . . what's so fun about swinging something like that around, anyways? I hate it . . . it's scary. . . but. . . when I grow up, I want to be just like Link!" Colin said with a big smile

"I don't want to learn about swords or anything, but I do hope he'll teach me how to ride a horse." Colin said and then ran off towards Ilia

"Oh boy, if Link heard that his ego would burst" I said while walking towards the spring.

When I got there Colin was already talking to her and she was opening the gate to let him in.

"Oh Silver, I'm sorry for keeping you from your journey" Ilia said while looking down

"Oh no it's fine; Link deserves to get yelled at. He yelled at me yesterday. So it's fine" I said nonchalant

"What? He yelled at you! why?"Ilia asked mad

"Because he doesn't trust my swordsmen skills, and he probable thinks I'm weak because I'm a girl. But don't worry I'll yell at and show him that I'm not weak"

"Oh okay if you say so" Ilia said

"Then Link and Kiba came out of the tunnel and dusted themselves off. Both of them slowly approached Ilia. I really never liked this part because it to sappy so I just sat down on the sand and played with it. Then the ground stared to shake and I quickly stood up.

Two green bulblin onto of a bullbo shattered the gate and hit Kiba and Link on the head with a club, shot Ilia with an arrow and punched Colin. Both of them were looking at me getting ready to attacked when King Bulbin came rammed his large horn into me. The force was so great that I was sent flying and hit a rock and passed put. When I came to, I was all alone in the spring.

"Where is Link? Hey light spirit do you know where they took him? Please answer me"

"Young child, your friend is being taken to the Castle. Hurry and go there" the light spirit said

"Thank you, I'll be on my way now" with that said I ran to the bridge only to see the twilight wall. Then a hand came out and grabbed me by the neck and dragged me in. when I got in the twilight my back started to burn and my vision was getting blurry. My heart speed up and started to hurt, I screamed out in pain and the rest is black.


	8. Chapter 8: under castle town & squirrels

**I do not own LOZ nor the charters, but I do own Silver and the plot**

_/././././././././././././././_

**Chapter 8: under castle town and talkative squirrels **

When I came to, I somehow ended up being outside of castle town. Which, by the way, was covered by twilight.

"I found you!" Midna said popping out of nowhere "It was hard work keeping up with the shadow beast"

"Now" she said sitting on me. This feels strange, I don't like it "let us go to the castle!" she said while kicking my side like a hoarse. I barked at her and took off towards the big door. Pushing my way between the crack of the door I finally made it inside. I ran around the town trying to look for the gold cat guy. You know the man that turned into gold along with his cat. Anyway along the way I killed 4 poes and I finally found the house.

"Hello, are you the one who killed those poes?" he asked. Truth be told, he looks very creepy and scary in real life. Nodding my head he say

"Oh, thank you! My name is Jovani, please help me and cat return to normal. I wanted gold and wealth but those darn poes turned me into gold as well. If you help me I'll give you a reword. Please go and find more poes" he said while opening a huge chest

"This chest leads you to the underground waterway of Hyrule's castle. Please go and help me" he pleaded. I just nodded my head and jumped in. which was a bad idea. I slid down the slop into water, which lead to this big water fountain thing. Pulling the chained handle, which was also a bad idea. A gate opened and I went on a small water slide. This would be fun and all if it wert for the fact that it smells and I'm a dog. Sigh, the things I do for others. Making my way up a set of stairs I see two huge as hell spider. So I spun around and started to head the other way

"Where are you going" Midna asked pulling on my ears

"Away from there, did you see those things? There bigger than me!" I barked, yelped, and any other noise I can make at her.

"There's only one way in and it's over there. Now get to it! I'll help. . . maybe" Midna said while patting my head hard. I slowly walked my way over there, head low, ears and tail down shacking a little while I was at it.

"Run at them!" Midna yelled while kicking my sides very, very, hard. Scared and surprised at the sudden action, I ran forward and the Huge spiders did as well.

"Charge beasty! You can do it!" Midna yelled having fun with the whole idea of me running head on to my death and phobia. After a while of jumping, clawing and biting the spiders finally fell down dead, and I had a nasty taste in my mouth.

"Man I really wish these things would go pouf and disappear" I said

"Why is that?" Midna asked

"Well, I don't like seeing spiders even if they are dead" I said walking toward the lit lantern and picking up a stick along the way. Lighting the stick on fire I ran towards the web and burned it. Running forward with the stick still in hold. Err bite. I saw another lantern and lit it. Running deeper in the room I saw another and another over all there is a total of 4 in the room.

"What are you doing?" Midna said while pulling my ear "you need to burn the web, not light the darn things" she said while turning my head to the web.

"Right I knew that"

"Then get to it"

When the web finished burning I ran through the door. Which was another bad idea! I forgot that the floor was elevated and I fell down, but the good news is that I landed on my feet. Running along the path, I out ran the bats and the green pig. After a while of chase they gave up and went back to who knows they were doing.

Coming across a circular room I killed the green pig and dug in a soft patch of dirt. I apparently dug all the way through because I fell and landed in another circular room that had broken stair and ropes. Walking on those ropes is a very hard thing to do. Link in the game dose it with ease because he is a Sue in real life. Me on the other hand, had to book it across before I lost my mojo. I say I did a good job on my first time, I fell down only twice. Killing another green pig at the top, I reached the open door and walked out.

"Well, look like were finally outside." Midna said "it's also very windy, so be careful not to fall"

"Easier said than done" I grumbled. Running past more pigs I made it to the end of the bridge. So I jumped onto another ledge and came across a broken bridge made out of wood.

"Run on it when the wind pick up" Midna said patting my head

"You my friend are crazy" I said to her. Then the wind picked up again and she kicked my side

"Go!" so I ran forward and jumped on it

"I'm goanna die! I'm goanna die! I'm goanna die!" I said while running on it. Then I came across a little balcony that lead nowhere. So I was stuck there

"Great! Now what?" I asked Midna

"Jump to the roof of that building" Midna said while pointing to a blue roof

"But it's so far" I wined

"Just go" so I did. I took a running start and pushed with all my might and I made it. The bad thing is I was sliding a little. So worked my way to the top where it's flat. At the end of the roof we made it to a window and I jumped inside to the stairs. Running up stair I made it to some doors which were closed. All this work for nothing! So I hit my head on the door about three times. When I was going for the fourth the door opened

"Aren't you a smart beasty for knocking" Midna patted my head. Knocking? I was hitting my head because . . . you know what, I don't care. Let's leave it at that.

"Midna, is this the one you were looking for?" Zelda asked

"Yes, well half of it. I still need the other wolf to help me." Midna said

"Isn't he in the prison? In the swear?" I said

"Is he now? Well then I'll be back. Zelda, do take care of my little beasty." Then Midna left to get Link

"Silver?" Zelda asked "that you right"

I nodded my head and sat down in front of her.

"Have the goddesses talked to you?" Zelda asked I just nodded yes "good, and did they tell you what your job is?" I shook my head at that

"I see, and then I'll tell you simply. You are here to destroy this world of evil. You have the power to cleanse someone soul and you also have the power to kill off and end the cycle of evil once and for all. You also have the power to seal someone for thousands of years. The choice is yours in what you do in the end." Zelda said serious

"The goddesses will come and teach you how to fight and how to use some magic. So please be pleas and do your best"

Then Midna walked in with Link. "You know wolf boy here is better at fighting than you beasty" Midna said while looking at me

"That because he's a Sue. Everything he does is perfect" I said looking away mad "but one day he'll mess up and I'll be there to witness it. Just you wait it will happen"

"Silver? Your also a wolf?" Link asked

"yeah, wait how did you know that it's me?" I asked confused

"You're the only one who called me a Sue before"

"Oh, right. I knew that' I said looking away once more

"You were imprisoned?" Zelda said while going down to Links level "I am sorry."

"Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what's happened. . ."

Great here we go, a long story. I just walked over to the fire place and lay by it. I dozed off somewhere because Link nuzzled me

"We have to go Silver"

"Okay" I said getting up, I bowed my head a Zelda and runned out the door after them. Then I ran down the stairs and stopped by the window and jumped up on it.

Midna pulled Links ears "Not that way! The guard's coming! Boy, he's prompt!" she looked around and saw me on the window, "there go where she is"

Once outside I saw that it's raining now.

"eee hee hee! Well? do you understand where we are now?" Midna asked I nodded my head. Link just looked at her

"I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into twilight. . . but are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?" Midna asked while giving Link an evil smile and scratching her face. Then she turned into images of the Colin and Ilia.

"Eee hee! Do you want to save them? Well, in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you! But . . . well, you'd have to be my servant . . . and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say!"

"Well Link I know you can do it" I said

"Eee hee! Why don't you both go back, take a little time and give it some thought, Eee hee hee!" then Midna teleported us to Ordan spring

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention one thing. . . though you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back to your former self. . . and you won't anytime soon!" Midna said from my shoadow. But Link was going in cirles trying to see her

"Now why could that be? Aaa haa haa haa! See you later!" then she went quiet

"Now what?" I asked Link

"We go to the twilight" then he ran off

"Why does he always run off and leave me behind?" I asked Midna,

"I think it's a guy thing. They always want to rush off into danger" Midna said

"I see, we should follow then huh?" I said while running after him.

"It's not like he can go in there anyway" Midna said

"hum"

"Why can't I go in?" Link said furious

"Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you. . . Don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't. Beyond this wall is a land covered in twilight. Last time, you got in by a shadow beast pulled you through the curtain. But if you want to go that was this time, you need the cooperation of someone from the twilight . . . like me! So you really have no choice but to do what I say. Saving your friends and all that . . . well, that'll depend on your actions . . . because you can never trust words, you know. Right now, I want a sword and a shield that'll suit me. You do understand me, don't you? Because I know beasty over there dose. Eee hee hee hee." She said pointing to me

"So, what do you plan to do? While you're here dawdling, the twilight continues to expand. Come on hurry it up!" then she went into Links shadow

"Well you heard her, let go!" I said while running off

"How can you accept this so easily?" Link asked

"Well a lot of strange things happen to me, so I get use to." I said coolly

/./././././././././././././

When we reached the clearing at Link's house there were two green pigs and Link killed them both quickly

"this way!" Link yelled running off once more

"Wait!" a little squirrel shouted "thank you for taking care of those bad guys! they made both the village and the forest a mess. . .they kidnapped the village children. . . but I know . . . that you're not one of them. I can tell because you smell like the trees of Ordan. . . if you run into trouble, try talking to the animals. we animals understand one another, so you'll be all right" then the squirrel high tailed it fast.

"I can understand animals now?" Link said

"That what it said weren't you paying attention?" I asked

"I was, but I find it strange that's all"

"Okay, I get the sword and you get the shield" then I took off into the village running to Uli's house. I waited until Rusl came back and then went in.

"Okay, I'm done" I said walking back to Links place. I wonder if Link got attacked by the hawk. I'm sure I would have been. Then Link came back

"So Link, you hurt anywhere?" I asked

"Hum? Oh no, I'm fine what about you?"Link asked

"Same here" I said, should have known. Sue has strike again

Running back towards the wall the spring spoke to us

"wait . . . come. . . to my spring. . ."

Link looking around and then walked over to the spring

"You have been transformed . . . by the power of shadow. . . Come to me" it said then strange looking polls appeared around us.

"Well that not good" I said

"Beware . . . a shadow being is approaching. . ." then one fell down from the sky

How ugly. Then both of us stared to attack it. A few seconds later it fell to the floor and shattered and went back into the sky. The rock in the spring started to glow and the water lit up a golden color. Then a yellow glowing orb came out and a goat spirit with an ax tail came out.

"O brave youths. . ." it started. In the background I can hear a violin and a lady singing. Link doesn't seem to notice or he just doesn't care. Over all I think it's cool. The goats got a theme song

"I am one of four light spirits that protects Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona. The black beast you slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light I wield. My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by theses fell beasts."

Then images were seen in my mind "The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness. The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rule the twilight." end of flash backs

"to save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived. There is but two who can revive them and redeem this world . . . you two. Both of you have not discovered your true power . . . those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms. . ." Link his his ears down

"Unless . . . if you were to return to Faron Woods where you were first transformed. . . If you were to revive the light spirit. There, by the power of the light spirit you may find the means to regain your other state of being." Then the goat spir…, I mean Ordona became light and disappeared.

/./././././././././././././

"hey . . . look. The Faron Woods that you know so well . . . they're now covered in twilight. You might not be able to come back here, but. . . Do you still want to go?" Midna asked.

"Yes" we both said. Then she floated in the wall and a big yellow hand shot out and grabbed us. Walking

"Hmm! So these are weapons you use in your world?" Midna asked with the shield on her face and swing the sword on top of Links back. "You really think this thing can slay the creatures of twilight?" Link started to growl at her and Midna just threw the shield at Links face and the sword on the ground.

"Well, I won't use these, but I'll hang on to them for you!" Midna said then with a snap of her fingers they disappeared.

"all right, a promise is a promise. . . I trust you enough to help. In exchange for my help, though. I need you to gather some things for me." Link looked away

"Look, I can't tell you the details now, but it'll be easy, trust me. . . but enough about that. Do you hear that noise? It's the lamentation of the spirit that had its light stolen. Where in the world could it be? Eee hee!" Midna said picking at her nails and looking at them

"Better get going, don't you think? Don't blame me for your world's fate if you don't hurry up and find that light. Come on! Snap out of it!" then I took off running toward the spring

"See that more like it! You should follow this one's example and move!" Midna said while sitting on me again. Then I ran into trouble. Those twilight pillars came again and three shadow monsters came.

"aww. . . we're penned again! Pffft! Who do they think they're dealing with? No need to take these little pests on at a time, right? You can take them all at once! So. . . you can handle this by yourself, can't you? well good luck, bye!" then she flew off towards Link

"man what wrong did I do?" I asked I killed one and tried to kill the other two at the same time but it's not working.

"Midna some help please!" I shouted

"What's the hold up? I'll help you out so we can keep on moving. Okay I'll do any energy field so all you do is gather the enemies within it. Okay" I did that and we killed the last two. Then they went back up into the sky.

Then we reached the second the spring


	9. Chapter 9 The 1st vessel, a mad Link and

**I do not own LOZ nor the charters, but I do own Silver and the plot**

_/././././././././././././././_

**Chapter 9: The 1****st**** vessel, a mad Link and crazy people**

". . . please. . . be careful. . . these woods have changed. The dark clouds of dusk cover this land. . . This drape of shadows is called twilight. In this twilight, those who live in the light . . . become as mere spirits. It is a place where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell. I am . . . a spirit of light . . . blue eyed beasts. Look for my light . . . retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts and keep it . . . in this vessel."

**YOU JUST GOT THE VESSEL OF LIGHT!**

**USAGE: TO STORE THE TEARS OF LIGHT**

**P.S. VERY CRUCIAL IT WILL BE ABLE TO CUT THOUGH THE TWILIGHT AND RETURN THE LIGHT**

I thought the voices disappeared! Grate now I sound like the crazy people that live in the white room. I was looking all over the sky to see any sign of anyone or anything screwing with me.

"In the shadows of twilight . . . the dark insects are as . . . invisible as normal beings are here. Let me use the last of my powers to reveal the location of the dark insects . . . that consumed the light to the both of you. Find the insects of darkness."

We took off Link went and killed the insects on the west side and I did the east side. I would run over the bugs or head but them. I was trying at all coasts not to bite them. Every time I would kill one a blue light would emerge from them and goes flying towards Link. Why Link? Because he has the vessel. When both of our sides were done we were engulfed into a blue light and transported back to the spring. The full vessel went back into the spring and the twilight was gone.

"aww, but it was so nice here in the twilight. . . what's so great about a world of light, anyway?" Midna said "Aaa haa haa haa! See you later!" then fell back into the shadows.

A orb of light appeared and a monkey with a scorpion tail came and is hugging the orb of light. Then the same theme song Ordona had started to play for this one.

"My name Is Faron. I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. By the order of the gods, I protect this forest. O brave youths . . . in the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into blue- eyed beasts. That was a sign . . . it was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rests with you both and that they are awakening. Look at your awakened form. . ." I looked down at my hands. Man, am I ever so happy to have fingers and a thumb. How I missed you so hands, oh you too feet. Don't think I forgot about you.

"The green tunic is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods" Faron said while Link looks at himself like mad. Over all, I give him a B+ in looks okay maybe an A- if I'm in the mood.

"His power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you."

"Silver" both Link and Faron are looking at me now.

"You have the power of the heron of life and that also of the hero of time. Your garb is that of the old heron. You will need to awaken your powers and join the hero on his quest." I have on a white undershirt and chainmail is over it. I have a purple tunic that goes mid thigh just like Links. Hee hee, what a pretty girly boy. I have on black pants and black knee high boots. I also have on black fingerless gloves and a very long piece of cloth is tying my hair. Oh and a black belt that is tied around my waist along with my sword. I also have on my backpack, which by the way also changed, now it's a black leather backpack. Over all I like what I have.

"You both are the heroes chosen by the gods." Already knew that. But Link looked taken aback.

"Brave Silver and Link, a dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power, long, long ago. I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice . . . you must match the power of the king of shadows. If you seek this forbidden power than, proceed to the temple in the forest depths." Then he just turned into light and it disappeared.

"Hey, how long are you going to keep on looking at me?" I said still facing forward

"Ah! I wasn't looking"

"Right" I said turning to look at him. He was facing the other way with a little bit of pink on his checks. Ho ho now I can have some fun. I walked over to him and went in front of his face

"Like what you see Linky boy?" I said with a grin. His eyes just got big and his face got red.

"Stop teasing him . . . for now" Midna said. Then she came out of Links shadow

"Well, well . . . you're both the chosen heroes and all that. Huh? So that's why you both turned into beast! What a shame"

"Rude" I mumbled

"I mean maybe you'd rather just wander as a spirit like the rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity . . . right? Eee hee, so what do you want to do? Do you want to head to that temple?"

"Yup" I said

"Well, isn't that convenient! Ii was about to head there myself. The way I see it, maybe they're in that temple, waiting for you to rescue them. Well good luck heroes! See you later! Aaa haa haa haa!" then Midna dove inside my shadow

"Well" I stared looking at Link "I'll be in your care and guidance Mr. hero" I said while putting a hand on my heart and bowing a little

"I think you have it the other way" Link said

"why is that" I asked

"I only have the powers of one hero; you have the powers of two. So it is I, my lady that is in your care and guidance" Link said while grabbing my hand and going down in one knee.

"Hump, my plan back fired. So now I have to make it up by teasing you later." I said while walking off towards Coro's place

"You know, maybe I should start teasing you too. You like doing it a lot to me so why not the other way around." Link said beside me

"No, that's not how it works. I teas you because your innocent, hormones and a Sue"

"But aren't you sweet, innocent and never had a boyfriend before?" Link asked

"What makes you think I never had a boyfriend?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Well, you give off this feeling, and you never menaced a guy's name before. Not only that but you don't have a ring on. So you're not marred"

"Right, well in my world you can have a boyfriend without being marred or engaged. Some people even go as far as sleeping tighter, but the funny thing is that they break up within a couple of months."

"The feel you give off is that of a clean maiden"

"In others words?" I asked Link

"No man has ever touched you." Link said with a grin

"Yeah so, do you have a maiden detector or something?" I heard of internal alarms, lying detector, and gay detectors. But a virgin detector is just ridicules.

"Ha ha, no. I made all that up. The heroin of legend was also a maiden, and I remember that you have the powers of the heroin so I just assumed you were as well. Over all I'd say that it worked, you answered the question." Link said with a smug grin

I just glared at him then I saw Coro up ahead "two can play at this game" I said while smiling at Link and pointing to Coro who was 5 feet away

"You wouldn't"

"Watch me" I said steeping in front of Coro who was sitting

"Hunh? Oh . . . it's the pretty Ordonian girl! Silver! You seemed familiar, but then your clothes seemed kinda different. So I got thrown off for a second!" he said while shaking my hand

"Good to see you Coro, how you been?" I asked with a cute smile

"You remembered my name! Oh listen . . . things have been a little rough around here lately, so you should watch your step. Okay" he said looking at me

"There are so many monsters now. . . I got kinda scared and closed off the path to the temple. But. . . if you want to go back there. . . you do look geared up for it. . . so here you go!" Coro said while standing up and placing the key in my hand then he held them in his own hands. "Please be careful"

**YOU GOT A SAMLL KEY!**

**USE: THIS KEY CAN OPEN THE GATE THOFARON WOODS**

The voice isn't real. It only in my head

"Alright lets go Silver" Link said mad and dragged me by the arm

"Oh yeah . . . the woods on the other side of this cave are covered in really thick fog, so make sure your lantern is full! You're definitely going to need to use your lantern a lot in there, so bring as much oil as you can!"

"Thanks" Link said while walking in the cave and waving at him. Once we were deep inside the cave, were the other side roads come in, Link pushed me to the wall

"What was that for?" he said glaring at me but his voice was cold

"What was what?"I asked him smiling

"You know what I'm talking about" he said with his stare getting colder

"Well…" I never got to finish my sentence because a giant spider that I never seen in the game before was crawling our way. I was about to run when Link pined me to the wall by putting his arms to my sides.

"Don't even think about it" he said in an angry voice

I just hugged him and quickly told him "I wouldn't ever again flirt with Coro! Now let's go!"

He was taken by surprise at my sudden action. So when he went numb I grabbed his arm and ran for the exit. The spider was shooting out acid and running at high speed as well

"Why me!" I yelled out to myself

"You know that we have to go back through that way" Link said while we were still running. Then he slipped his hand out of mine and started to hit the spider with no damage done what so ever.

"You're only giving it a massage!" I yelled

"Well do you have any ideas?" he yelled back. Yeah running but you kind of ruined it

_Take your sword out _I heard Din's voice. I did that

_Now say igni illuminet and swing you sword towards the spider _

"Link get out of the way!" I yelled

"!" then he jumped out of the way

"igni illiminet" and I swung toward the spider and a long blade of fire appeared and the spider cache on fire.

"How did you do that?" Link asked steeping by me

"I have no idea, but I'm tired" I said grabbing on to his arm for support

/././././././././././././././

"Coro wasn't kidding when he said that is foggy." Said trying real hard to look beyond 5 feet of me

"yeah, so stay close to me Silver" Link said from somewhere to my right

"Too late for that" I mumbled

"Found you!" Midna said popping in front of me

"gez! Give me a heart attack, why don't you" I said trying to steady my heart

"Calm down blacky, I was just doing blonde a favor" Midna said "hey blonde I found her!"

"Why can't you call me Silver? It's also a color"

"Well . . . if I call you Silver then I have to call him Link. And I really don't want to do that."

"There you are" Link said holding his lit lantern out. Then the female monkey came and stole it. While putting it on a long stick

"Nice going blonde" Midna hissed. Then the monkey stared to spine that sucker like crazy and beckoned us to come

"Hey, what's this monkeys' problem? You idiot! While you were staring off into dreamland think about blacky, your lantern got stolen!"

"I was not" Link said

"Hey guy, maybe we should follow the monkey" I said while walking over to her. "Do what blacky is doing and get over there" Midna said

Sadly thought, that was a bad idea for me. As soon as got close and breathed in the purple fog, it became extremely difficult and painful to breath. When we got close enough the monkey started to spin the lantern like crazy once more. How does she know to do that?

I couldn't take it anymore, my lung feel like there on fire. I need to stop breathing in that stuff. I was looking around all over me trying to find something but found nothing.

Crack! I heard something smash in front of me

Looking over I spotted Link killing a green pig. Then my eyes landed on his hat. That it! Running over to him I reached up pulled it off

"Excuse me" I said then held it over my mouth and nose.

"Hey!" he said then turned to me. Then his face changed in a heartbeat. Now he was looking at me with soft kind eyes. The look on his eyes are so soft . . . so real . . . and so freaking scary. That look made a chill go down my spine. No one has ever given me that look, and thank god they haven't.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't breathe" Link asked in a caring voice

"I . . . um, I didn't want to bother you" I said looking away from Link. I can't look at his eyes anymore; it feels like he can see though me and into my soul . . . and I don't like it

"Please tell me if anything is wrong, aren't we friends?" Link said

"Yeah we are" wonderful, he's using the whole were friends so you should tell me shit. Done that before and I was the one who got secured over. I'm not doing that anymore.

When we reached the other side of the forest the monkey dropped the lantern and ran away. Link walked over and picked it up

**YOU GOT THE LANTERN BACK!**

**IT'S USE. . . STILL THE SAME!**

**P.S. IT RAN OT OF OIL WHILE THE MONKEY HAD IT**

**P.S.S CAN'T BE USED**

WHY AM I THE ONLY ON WHO CAN HEAR THE VOICES! I flicked my middle figure to the sky and marched away.

"Fuck this shit!" I said angry and walked through the gate.

"What's her problem?" Midna asked link

"I don't know" Link replied. I just chucked his hat back at him

"Shut up"

On the other side of the gate there were two ugly pigs, so I killed them. I was venting my anger on them

"Wow! She's great when she's mad! Her speed and accuracy is wonderful" Midna said "she's better than you Link"

"I don't think so" Link replied. You dick head

Walking over to afro bird stand Link walked in to buy some more oil for the lantern.

"Welcome! Hey! Buy something! Anything!" Afro bird said, truth be told I forgot his name. Oops

**YOU GOT OIL IN YOUR LATERN!**

**NOW YOU'LL BE SAFE ALL NIGHT**

**ESPEALY YOU SILVER!**

Mother fucker! The voice evens knows my name!

**OF COUSE I DO! **

**I HAVE BEEN FLOWING YOU ALL THIS TIME**

Are you the goddesses?

**. . . NO**

You are! What wrong have I done to you?

_Dear child, we are not the one. We have been keeping an eye on you but we are not the ones speaking of your actions_

**SEE I TOLD YOU!**

Shut up! Leave me ALONE!

"Hey! What a generous young man!" Afro bird said "thank you! Hey! Thank you! Come back sometime!"

"Silver lets go" Link said and grabbing my arm and walking towards the large tree. "What wrong"

"I'm going crazy" I said flatly

"Why do you say that?"

"I hear voices that no one hears"

"Like who?"

**LIKE ME! STUPID BOY!**

"Who said that" Link asked

"You heard it!" I asked happy "then I'm not going crazy! Yahoo!"

Then in front of us was a golden glowing wolf with red eyes.

"Hey I think he's here for you" I said to Link

"Why would a wolf want me?" he said

"Why not?" I shrugged. Then the golden wolf got up and went on a attack stance and lunged to me.

"Hey! You're trying to get the wrong the wrong person" I yelled "he's the hero here, not me!" but the darn thing didn't listen. So when the wolf jumped at me once more, I pulled Link in front of me and they both had wide eyes. The wolf went inside of Link and Link passed out

"Stupid shade hero" I mumbled

"So why did you kill Link?" Midna asked coming out of my shadow

"He's not dead, the wolf is teaching him some stuff" I said coolly

**BEWARE OF THE OTHER WOLF**

"Is this the voice you were talking about?" Midna asked

"Sadly yes" I said "and there is no other wolf here voice"

**YES THERE IS AND I DO HAVE A BODY YOU KNOW**

"Really? Then why don't you show yourself?"

**THERE IS NO NEED TO SHOW MYSELF WHEN I CAN TELL YOU MY NAME. **

"And your name is?" Midna asked

**KAEPORA BAEBORA**

"I heard that name form so where. . . Ah! You're that owl aren't you! The one that helped the Hero of Time!"

Hoooowl! Turning around I saw another wolf that is glowing green and has blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked jumping out of the way. The wolf just charged at me once more and jumped once more

"Damn it! I told the other wolf that I wasn't the hero, so wait your turn till he wakes up" I said pointing at Link. The wolf just looked at Link and then ran towards me. I took one step back and I tripped on a rock

"Karmas a bitch!" and the wolf jumped on me and I saw black

/././././././././././././

Opening my eyes I saw a very cloudy sky and water on the ground.

"Why me?" I asked getting up.

"you really are a very interesting person" a male voice said. Looking over I saw Link

"Link?" I asked but he seemed different and his clothes are slightly different " err, a different Link" I asked puzzled

"That's right, people know me as the Hero of Time now" he said

"But aren't you with the new Link?" I asked

"No, that another Link'

"I see, so why am I here? As you can see I don't look like you" I said

"hee hee, that maybe true, but you have the same powers as I do"

"Well isn't this wonderful?" I said sighing

"I'll be teaching you two things today, Din's fire and the finale blow" Hero of Time Link said while walking towards me pulling out his sword and charging at me

"Hey!" I said barley blocking on time

"Your reflexes are good, now I'll show you how it is properly done" he said with a smile and pushed me to the floor with his strength. Then he came at me and jumped in the air while pointing his sword aiming for my heart.

"Eek!" I yelped and rolled out of the way quickly "damn it! Are you trying to kill me or teach me!" I yelled at him grabbing my heart

"Very good! You're a great student!" he said grabbing my head and kissing my forehead.

"Hey what's that for buddy?" I said pushing him away

"I gave you the knowledge of the finale blow. Now let's move on to Din's fire" he said happily

"Oh! Here you need this" he said giving me a crystal with a red orb in it "put it by your heart" I did so and it went inside of me

"Good now do what I do" then Link got down into a crouching position, and raised his right fist into the air "Din's Fire" then he slammed his lift fist into the ground. Then fire encircles him.

"Very cool" I said clapping my hands

Looking up at me with a playful smile he said "now you try it"

"Um okay" I got down and put my right hand up "Din's fire" and slammed my left hand down. Then fire went around me

"Yeah I did it!" I said jumping up and down from happiness

"Good job, kiddo. Now it's time for me to go back to my wife. Oh she might vist you next time."

"Is our wife mean?" I asked

"Not really" he said sheepishly "but I love her, anyway time for you to go back. Twilight hero is getting worried" then there was a flash of light and I was gone.

"Good you're up, I was getting worried" Link said while hugging

"Yup, now you ready to head to the temple?" I asked

"Yeah" he replied looking over to the tree


	10. Chapter 10 the forest temple

**I do not own LOZ nor the charters, but I do own Silver and the plot**

_/././././././././././././././_

**Chapter 10: the forest temple with crazy slides**

Arriving at the foot of the temple, there is spider wed blocking the entrance.

"I got this" Link said while bring the web. Why doesn't everything burn with it? I have always wondered that.

"Oh well" there not that much time to think about it anyway. In side of the temple is super cool. I have always liked the forest temples. There so cool and mysteries.

"Hey look, it's that monkey" Midna said

"What's it doing in a cage?" Link asked. Walking over to the monkey with the flower I gestured for her to duck down, and then she did

"Good girl" I said and then swung my sword. After she was free she claimed the vines that leads to the forest temple door and she was jumping telling us to follow

"Well aren't you a popular guy Blondie? You have all the ladies around your figure." Midna said giggling. Then she looked at me "well not all the girls" then she went back in the shadows

"Oh? who you missing Linky boy?"

"No one let's just go" then he started to climb up and I followed suit. Now the the three of us are looking at the big door.

"So. . ." I started

"So. . ." Link repeated

"Open the door" I said patting his shoulder "you can do it! Mr. Hero"

"Right" walking over to the door Link opened the thing with easy. I just stared with my mouth open.

"It not as hard I thought it was, it rather easy" Link said looking at me while closing my mouth

"But how? It's it heavy? What?" I just don't understand. Is it a Sue thing?

"Let's go" he said while pulling me.

After kill a skulltula in the first room, we entered another room that is super windy and has an old bridge that is falling apart. Looking down I see a never ending clef that certainly will kill me when I hit bottom. Then the female monkey starts to run on the bridge like it's nothing and a big bamboo comes with a boomerang and destroys the bridge. The stupid thing starts to laugh and pat its ugly red butt at us.

"Why that good for nothing ape!" I said glaring at it. Then the thing runs off. The girl monkey climbs up the broken bridge and look back, then sighs at what she see's and runs back to the door.

"Well there seem to be a monkey fight, there no point in going over there. Why don't you two follower her. She seems that she wants to show you something" Midna said

Following her back inside, she climbs a rope and hangs upside down and telling us to jump. Link goes on ahead of me

"oh shit, I forgot about this" I whispered. Then the monkey started to squeaked telling me it's my turn

"Sigh, well here nothing" I said jumping over to her and extending my arms up. Then grabbed my hands and started to swing and let me go

"Oh man" I said scared, but I made it to the other side but I triped and fell down face first.

"ow" I said rubbing my nose

"you alright?" Link asked

"Yeah, how do you land so perfect?" I asked hoping he wouldn't say it just happens

"I don't know it just happens" son of bloody wolf

"Sigh, let's go" I said

The next room was a hall that had rock blocking something on the other side. Link hit a bomb bug and that sucker went BOMB sending everything in its path flying. On the other side were vases. But one of them was moving and something was sticking out of it.

"What is that?" Link asked breaking it. Then a chicken with a human head fell down. Man that thing always scared me. I even had nightmares of it before.

"Phew! Out at last!" the she-chicken said then looked over at us "gracious . . . once I got in there. I couldn't squeeze back out. You were a great help, thanks. I've been looking for something in here, you see. Gracious, yes! The two of you must also need something here, too. Shall we try working together for a while, fellow adventurers." She said happily

"I may not look like much but I am quite helpful. I can warp you both out of here if you want. My name is Ooccoo and my sons name is Ooccoo Jr. now let's get to it" then she jumped to Links arms. Eww, I could never hold that. Link then put them in his pouch.

"Alright! Let's keep on moving!" I said while walking off toward the other direction. Not paying attention to my surrounding I failed to notice that I walked into a trap door. That eminently closed right after.

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled when I felt by body go down.

"Silver!" I heard Link scream and some banging from above.

I finally hit land but the sad thing is that it was a slide which took crazy turns and loops which defied gravity and logic.

"I don't feel good" I said when I finally slid onto flat land.

"Here take it, its red potion" Someone said

"Thanks" I said grabbing it and popping the cork off. Wait! Who said that? Looking up I saw a girl with green hair and a kind smile.

"Saria?" I asked bewildered

"Yes, but I'm not the one you think. I am a reincarnation of the one you know. Please come this way. You have to get the items that Link left here for you as well as the goddesses."

"Hero of time Link?" I asked

"Yes, with these items you will be able to enter Kokiri forest and then to the lost woods. you have to work your way towards the sacred forest meadow. You need to get the blessing stone from there and give it to your goddess sword."

"Right, wait, there still kokiri around?" I asked confused

"Yes, were still alive but we stay hidden. You will need five items from the forest temple to get over there."

"Okay, by the way is this the Great Duke tree?"

"Yes, but the Great Duke spout is still with us"

"I see"

"Here we are" she said while pointing to a big door with weird shapes and symbols

"Great, so how do we open it?" I asked. I mean I can't pick up something that 10 feet tall and made out of pure rock

"Silly you open it, take out your sword and use Din's fire"

"And how do I do that?" I asked looking at the sword in my hand "do I say igni illuminet like last time?"

"No that was a onetime thing." She said giggling "point your sword towards the sky and say Din's fire while swinging down at your target"

"right, I can do that" I walked in front of the door and pointed the sword towards the sky "Din's" I feel heat coming out of my right hand "fire" I swung down aiming at the door. The door started to glow and opened slowly

"Good job, I knew you can do it" Saria said. Then we both walked inside. And in the middle of the room was the ocarina of time. Well I got one out of five.

"I'm going to teach you how to play Saria's song, Zelda's Lullaby and Minuet of Forest" Saria said while pulling out another ocarina. After 10 tries for 3 songs I finally got it.

"Good, no play Saria's song with me" man was it fun. Now I know why Link liked playing with others. Then four chests appeared around us.

"Go get the iteams there yours" Saria said

"Cool" I said running towards them. In the first chest is a bow and a quiver.

"That's the Fairy bow and the giant quiver. You can hold up to 100 arrows" I just proceed to sling the quiver on my back over my backpack. Then Saria clapped her hands twice and target came out over nowhere.

"Okay, try hitting all the targets" she said with a smile. Right easier said than done. Let's see the last time I did this was in middle school. That was a very long time ago. After a day and a half I finally started to get the hang of it once more and I was actually hitting the targets now. Yeah go me!

**YOU GOT THE GALE BOOMERANG!**

**THIS BOOMERANG HOUSES THE FAIRY OF WINDS POWER**

"Dose this happen all the time?" Saria asked

"Yes 99.7% of the time"

"I feel sorry for you, I'll go talk to the owl for you after all this"

"Thank you, I would appreciate it"

"Okay now that you got the bow down, why not open the second chest." Saria said pointing to it.

"What does this one have for me?" I asked walking over to it. When I opened it I saw long black fingerless gloves with some silver armor on it.

"Those are the Silver Gauntlets, you can leave heavy objects. Put them on and see what's in the third?"

Walking over to the third chest while taking off my old gloves and replacing them. Once I got there I open it to see a red tunic with no hat sadly. But there is a very long cloth to tie my hair. Also there is a boom bag. Time to put this sucker in my backpack and tie the boom bag on my belt.

"That the Goron Tunic, they don't make them anymore. But with that you will be able to withstand the heat. with the boom bag you can have booms with you at all times" Saria said

"Time for the last chest" I said walking over to it. Opening it I saw a purple ring with bat wings and a single silver shoulder pad with angel wings on it and a silver ring with angel wings.

"Put the ring on your left middle finger" I did as told "now put your left hand in front of your left eye and say eye of truth"

"Eye of truth" then it glowed purple and a purple monocle with bay wings is flout in front of my left eye.

"That's so cool" I said happily

"hee hee, to deactivate it you do the same thing. Now put the shoulder pad on your right shoulder" tying it on with the two straps so it was securely place

"Okay" I said

"Now put the silver ring on your left little finger. And put your left hand over the shoulder pad"

"Are you sure that the ring is going to fit, my finger is that big" I said looking at it

"It will fit; the ring will adjust to your finger."

"all right" I put the ring on and then put my hand on my shoulder. All of a sudden they started to glow lightly and a black cloak appeared around me.

"This is super cool!" I shouted. My cloak looks like Tsuna's from reborn.

"What does it do Saria?" I asked

"That cloak is a shield that can with stand attacks" Saria said with a smile

"Yes, this is so cool, thank you Link and goddesses!" I shouted looking at the sky

"one last thing before you join the hero." Saria said walking over to me "here this is the map to get to Kokiri. You will need it for later"

"Thank you for everything Saria" I said

**YOU GOT THE BIG KEY!**

**USE IT TO GAIN ACCESS TO THE BOSSES DUNGEON**

"sigh, go this hall and onto the slide" Saria said while opening a passage way on the wall

"Thanks" I said running off into the door. The shut behind me so I was in a pich black room

"Great how do I know where the slide is nowwwwww...!" then I fell down once more landing on my butt.

"Great why does this one have more loops!" I yelled to myself. After a series of ups and downs, loops and turns it was finally calming down and I slid to a stop. Or so I thought the spot where I was sitting on lead to another slide that lead all the way down in a very, very quick pace

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I bloody screamed falling all the way down. I closed my eyes shut and a waited my death still screaming bloody murder. I felt myself hit something but it hurt much. I can still feel my body shack with fear, opening one eye I came face to face with the boss door.

"Glad to see you okay and alive Silver" Link said from below me

"Link" I said looking down at him. "I'm. . . I . . I was so scared!" I yelled while crying. I never want to that ever again in my life! I hate heights and me falling to my death doesn't help.

"There, there it's all right Silver" Link said while sitting up with me still on him and patting my back

"Your safe now, I wouldn't let anything hurt you" he said

"I don't care about being hurt, sniff, I just don't sniff, want to fall to my death again" I said calming down

"okay" he said with a smile "you ready for the boss?" Link asked

I just nodded my head while getting off of him. He then got up and opened the lock.

"Let's go" he said walking in fist.

Inside the temple there are purple waterfall and a purple lake. Then epic music of dome started to play. the lake started to bubble and two huge Baba came out.

**TWILIGHT PARASITE**

**DIABABA**

Link, Midna and the two baba looked at the ceiling along with me. The music stopped

_BANG_**, HEY SARIA WHAT WAS THAT FOR? **

_STOP TALKING! IT'S ANOYING _

**BUT IT'S MY JOB**

_HIT! BANG! POP! _

**#$*+!**

_SILVER IT SHOULD BE GOOD NOW IF NOT I'LL COME BACK_

"Thank you Saria! You're a great help" I shouted waving at the ceiling

"Who was that" asked one of the baba

"Some crazy owl" I said nonchalant

"I see, well lets go back to the fight" the other baba said. Then the music started once more and the battle began

"Link uses your boomerang!" I said while pointing to the bug booms

"On it" he said and pulled out his boomerang and gave it to the baba to eat. Then he repeated the process with the other head.

"that was easy" he said walking over to me.

"Link it's not" to late the main head of Daibaba came out and spat acid at Link

"Fucking idiot" I said running towards him while getting the cloak out to cover us both.

"Silver!" Link shouted

"Shut up idiot, cuz of you I got my new toy dirty" I said mad uncovering him "go and kick there butt"

"Okay" he said dogging "if only there were booms still" then the bamboo from early came and started to swing from one side to another

"Well there your wish come true" said while getting my bow out and getting ready to fire. Every time it would open its mouth to spit acid I would shot a boom arrow at it and Link would hack at the eye.

"Nice one blacky" Midna said from my shadow

"Thanks" after that one last time. The Daibaba finally died and withered. The giant eyeball fell at links feet and shattered. Then a heart container appeared. Daibab shattered into small black squares and gathered together to form part of the fused shadow.

"Well done both of you! That's what I was looking for. That's a fused shadow or what the light spirit called dark power . . . do you guys remember what the spirit said?"

"Nope" I said

"Sigh, About how you had to match the power of the king of shadows?"

"Yup"

"Good, but could it really be so easy? Is this all there is to it? Aaa haa haa"

"Like anything in life could be that easy Midna" I said

"True, well there are a total of three fused shadows. I think the other light spirits have the rest. if you want to know exactly what fused shadows are. . . well, maybe I'll you guys if you find the other two" then she turned around

"so let's not waste any more time here" Midna said while pointing to the floor and opening a portal "I'll get you both out of here, let's go"

/././././././././././

We got teleported to Faron woods and the light spirits theme music started to play

"Heroic Link and Sliver. Do not think that Hyrule is now saved from the spread of twilight. . . Link leave these woods and go to the west, where you will find the land protected by the spirit Eldin. You will find those who you seek, that land very soon is going to be covered in twilight. Young Silver, Eldin is calling for you to help those people before it's too late. I will awaken your light energy that sleeps deep with you so you wouldn't turn into a beast when twilight hits. Link you will travel there on foot but I do warn you if you enter the curtain of twilight you will turn into a beast. Now Silver steep into the spring and be off"

"See you soon Link" I said while stepping into the glowing water

"Be safe" Link said with sad and worried eyes

"Don't worry too much Linky boy, I'm a big girl remember" I said pointing to myself while smiling. Then I disappeared into the light.

"Yeah I know, Silver. I know" Link said

"be off now hero" Faron said


	11. Chapter 11 Kakariku battle day 1 of 2

**I do not own LOZ nor the charters, but I do own Silver and the plot**

_/././././././././././././././_

**Chapter 11: Kakariku battle day 1 of 2**

I was expecting to arrive in Eldin spring but I landed at the entrance of kakariko.

"Young Silver, please help these people" Eldin pleaded " they are coming, please hurry to them"

Then screams could be heard and that when I bolted to them. When I arrived there, the people where running towards houses and trying to find shelter.

"Shit" I yelled then ran forward with sword in hand killing monsters. Looking around I see everyone ran to a house and is safely inside. How I know this there are no human dead on the floor.

"Momma! Help me!" I heard a boy yell. Turning around I see a shadow beast walking towards him.

"Hey kid!" I yelled "run of it!" but the darn thing is too scared to move. So point my sword to the sky "Din's Fire!" I yelled and swing down towards the beast. Running to the kid I pick him up and take him close to a door and telling him to go

"Open up! It's me Kihiro! Please open up" the kid pleaded while hitting the door. I was too busy fight off black shadow pig to notice one running towards him

"ahhh! Nee-san! Help me!" the kid yelled gluing himself to the door

"Duck!" I yelled and he did. So the black shadow pig missed but his hit was so strong that he opened the door. The black shadow pig kicked the kid out towards the street.

"Ahhh!" people inside yelled. The black shadow pig started to take a steep inside the door, but I shot him with an arrow to the heart.

"Kihiro!" a lady shouted and ran towards the boy she quickly hugged him and pulled him close to her chest

"Rena! Kihiro! Watch out!" a guy with dark brown hair said running towards the two. Another shadow beast was walking in a fast pace towards them and brought its claws up. I quickly ran forward and blocked the attack.

"get out of here quickly!" I yelled at them

"what about you?" the lady asked

"I'm fine, now leave!" I shouted and proceeded into the fight

"I can help you" the guy said but his arm is bleeding

"No you can't, you will only drag me down" I said fighting another monster

"Yes I ca!" he never got to finish his sentence because I kicked him in the stomach sending him flying towards the door

"Grab that idiot and close the door!" I yelled at them

Now that I was the only one there all the monsters started to gather around me.

"Well, how you doing?" I asked with a smile. When they got close enough I used Din's fire to burn the ones around me. They shrieked in pain and then fell to the floor. After what seemed like hours of fighting nonstop they finally all died. I was covered in blood that was there's and mine. I have deep and light scratches all over my body. Some of them even bite me, one in particular bite me on the leg and it hurt like a bitch. Then I have this huge gash on my side that is deep. Walking my way towards Eldin spring I stand right at the edge.

"Is that all of the monsters?" I asked tired

"No, I'm afraid not, you still have tonight and tomorrow morning of monsters attacks. You have to wait till the other hero comes and retrieves my light" Eldin said

"Great. I'll do my best them"

"Silver? Is that you?" I heard a scared little kid's voice from behind me. Turning around I see the whole village there looking at me with thankful and hopeful eyes. And the kids at Links village at front

"Yeah Colin, it's me." I said with a smile. Then all the kids came running at me and tackled me into the spring.

"We knew you'd come and save us. Where's Link isn't he with you?" Malo asked

"Link is on his way, I came here first to help out if needed." I said

"So you are one of the people theses children have talked about" a guy with Indian looking clothes said.

"I guess, it depends on what they say." I said smiling at him and patting the kids head

"hee hee, they have said only good thing about you" a pretty girl said with long black hair and green eyes. Then the kids decided to squeeze me around the waist

"Ugh! Ahhh! Please let go!" I practically yelled holding onto my side and my head low in pain. Then I coughed out blood

"Well, isn't this just wonderful" I said looking at the floor

"Silver! Do you need some help! Can you walk! Please don't die!" all the little kids yelled

"hee hee, I'm fine. I just need to sit down for awhile" I said getting up but then stumbled back down. Then two pairs of different arms came and helped me up.

"Looks like you need some help" the guy I kicked earlier said

"I have to thank you for knocking some sense into my friend here" another guy said with light brown hair and brown eyes

"Thank you" I said and let them take me inside the inn. Once I went inside with the kids everyone else in the village followed suit. I thought the inn was small in the game. But in real life it's really big.

"I want to thank you on behave of the whole village" the chief guy said "my name is Renado and this is my daughter Luda" a little girl with short dark brown hair and eyes steeped forward.

"Nice to meet you" I said sitting down slowly

"Thank you very much for saving Noah" the pretty girl from earlier said "my name is Serenity"

"Oh, no problem, um who's Noah?" I asked

"The boy you kicked over to the door" the guy with brown hair said "oh and my name is Ace and this is my fiancé Kiri" he said introducing a girl with long brown hair and light green eyes.

"Nice to meet you all" I said holding my side

"Boys I suggest that you leave this room so I can start patching her up" a women with dark brown hair and eyes said

"Thank you for doing all this for me" I said to her

"Not at all, my dear. I want to thank you for saving my life and my sons life." The lady I saved earlier said.

"Yes thank you for risking your life to save ours. My name is Lydia and I am the mother of Serenity" She said

"And I am Ringo, I am the mother of Kiri and Kihiro" the lady I saved said. After me moving and squirming in pain I was finally patched up

"Here drink this" Ringo said while handing me a bottle of blue potion. Oh this is great! I'll be good as new now. Then I popped open the bottle and drank it with two gulps. Truth be told it taste nasty! It's worse than red potion! It tastes so bad that I made a face and even twitched! I heard giggles beside me, turning around I saw Serenity and Kiri giggling.

"It's not funny" I said glaring at them

"She's right you know" Ringo said

"Would you two like to drink some as well" Lydia said at them

"No" they responded quickly and shuted up

"My name is Silver and thank you" I said to the ladies

"We know, the children talked about you and how you come from a different place" Ringo said

"Yeah about that I come from a different world to be exact."

"Please do tell" Ace said from the door

"We always like a good story" Noah said. They both steeped inside the room along with all the little kids and Renado. Over all there were a total of 10 kids, Lydia, Ringo, Noah, Ace, Kiri, Serenity, Renado and Kiba? Then two more men and four more women everyone else was by the door listing. This time I only let a few tears spill down. Man I'm getting better at this. After my story everyone was silent.

"Ah, you don't have to look sad. I'm fine with my life" I said trying to cheer them u

"Oh can you not be sad?" Lydia asked looking at me

"I grew used to it, plus I'm happy here aren't I? Even when I do go back I am happy that I got to meet you all." I said with a smile

"Do you want to go back?" Beth asked

". . . no, but I don't belong here kiddo." I said patting her head

"But you do belong here! Please don't go!" Malo shouted with Talo nodding his head

"You saved us even though you didn't have to" Colin said crying "please stay here with Link"

"Man you guys make life hard" I said standing up "even if I do stay where will I go? Everyone here has a fiancé and there no room for me anyways" I said with a smile

"Link! Stay with Link!" all the kids said

"Wahoo cam down there, I'm not staying with Linky boy. He has a life too you know. He has to go out there and live his life. He already has Ilia by the way"

"Ilia loves Kiba and Kiba loves Ilia. So Link has you. You can learn to love him" Beth said looking over at Kiba I see him blush and look away

"Beth is right you can learn to love him" Kiri said

". . . There's no point in loving when...BANG!" I heard noise from outside

"There back!" a man yelled. That's when I ran to my sword and quiver and tied them on. Then I slung my bow over my shoulder

"Silver!" everyone yelled

"You're still hurt" Lydia said

"That doesn't matter" I said coolly

"You might die out there!" Noah yelled hitting his hand on the wall

"Stay in here" the kids said while grabbing my legs

I leaned down and said "hey, I'm a hero and hero's never die. So be good and wait for me here on the second floor" then I got up and the kids ran up stairs

"Silver!" Ace yelled. I just turned around and looked at him with cold eyes

"Lock the doors and windows and stay inside" I said walking towards the door

"Silver did you forget what I think you are to me?" Kiba said. My hand was on the door knob, Turning around I glanced at him and saw everyone looking at me with worried eyes.

"I don't mind dying for others; after all, I'll be dyeing doing something of others. . . Sigh, but for you big brother I'll stay alive." I said

"If you walk out that door I'll tell Link" Kiba threaten

I smirked "what's he goanna do? I'm not his girlfriend nor his fiancé"

"You forget that it'll be Link and myself agents you"

"Not only those two but us as well kiddo" Ace said while steeping up with Noah, kiri and Serenity.

"Hum, we'll see, if you have anything to say, say it after all of this is over" then I walked out the door.

The night seemed to go on forever, monsters were all over the place. I would kill many but more would come. It's seems to be a never ending sea of dark monsters. At some point I was ready to give up, but I saw Kiba and the other looking out the second floor window towards me.

"Fuck" I yelled and charged at them. Then finally they were all dead, lifeless corpse are scattered all over the place. My vision is blurry and I fell weak and tired, I over used Din's fire and I feel the consequences of it. I waited there in the center of the road on my knees while leaning heavily on my sword waiting for anything to jump out at me.

When nothing came I stayed there and started to laugh. I have no ideas why, maybe it was of joy, or relief that I'm still alive. Na, I don't think so. I think I just lost it. Then I got up and limped past the villagers that have gathered outside to see the damage. I felt eyes on me but I didn't care nor did I pay any head to it. I walked inside the cave that by the spring, with in all the commotion of the fight it somehow got blown up. I sat down agent the wall with my sword and bow in hand. I was thinking over what the kids said

"Shit, it's not fair" I said looking at the floor "I want to stay, but it's not meant to be . . . there's no point in thinking about that now." I'm tired and sleepy so I was letting myself go to sleep.

_Do not worry, we will let you stay. If that is what you want_

I heard Nayru's voice and I whispered "thank you"

Day one over and done with, I couldn't help but smile and I let myself fall into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12 Kakariku battle day 2 of 2

**I do not own LOZ nor the charters, but I do own Silver and the plot**

_/././././././././././././././_

**Chapter 12: Kakariku battle day 2 of 2**

"Shush, you'll wake her up" I heard Beth's voice. Opening my eyes I saw that I was in the inn.

"How did I get here?" I asked myself sitting up

"I carried you here" Kiba said leaning on the door frame. Then he walked over to me and handed me a blue potion "drink it"

I just looked at remembering the taste ". . . okay" I said taking it slowly from his hand. I just looked at the bottle in my hands. I swear that I can hear it laughing at me and taunting me.

"You know, if you drink it I'll shove it down your throat" kiba said pointing at the bottle

"But, it taste nasty" I complained

"Young lady! Drink it at once!" Lydia yelled at me walking inside the room and does she have a pissed off look on her face. To tell you the truth that lady is scary. I pulled off the cork and chugged that sucker quickly. I felt sick that stuff still tastes nasty even after the second time.

"Good, now come down stairs and eat" she said grabbing the empty bottle and walking away.

"Man your mom is so scary at time, Serenity" Ace said while holding Kiri's hand

"So is Kiri's mom" Noah said

"Silver!" Ringo yelled I jumped out of bed at my name being yelled "Get down here!"

"Shit, no matter where I go I still get yelled at" I said running out the door

"Language!" the both yelled

"Yes ma'am" I said

"No running in the house!"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Good luck kiddo" Kiba said walking behind me

"Ugh!" I groaned but I kept on walking in a fast pace. When I got at the dining hall I saw everyone eating and talking. As soon as they saw me they got quite and I felt awkward.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked them. Then Renado walked in and spoke

"No child, we are just sorry that you have to risk your life fighting for us. So we want to make it up to you somehow."

"You don't have to, you keeping the kids safe is thanks enough" I said

"You really do have a kind heart" Renado said with a smile

"Silver, How old are you?" Luda asked

"I'm 19, why?" I asked

"It's just that you look younger than that and I wanted to make sure" she replied

"Oh, did someone tell you my age?"

"Yes, Kiba said that your 19 and that's why he calls you his little sister"

"So you're younger than us as well" Ace said with a smirk

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes, three of us are 21, and the girls are 20" Kiba said while slinging his arms around the boys shoulders, Serenity and Kiri just giggled at them

"Yeah everyone here is either older than me or younger" I said sitting down at the table with a plate of food

"Ah cheer up! We can all be your older siblings!" Noah said with a smile

"I'm good, I already have Kiba and he's already a handful" I said eating some fruit

"Hey!" kiba yelled

"Okay now it's settled! We are your older siblings and your best friends" Serenity said happily

"Hum, where are my weapons?" I asked still eating

"There by the door" Kiri said pointing towards the direction "sorry for the trouble last night Kiba" I said gathering my plate and heading towards the kitchen to wash my dish

"Here let me get that" Serenity said grabbing my plate

"Thanks" I said with a smile

"There more approaching" a man yelled running into the building panting. Then everyone turned towards me. Seeing what I would do

"I'll see you all later" I said starching and walking towards the door. Just this wave of shadow monster and I'm done. I hope. Link better get here quick. Tying everything on tight I opened the door with bow in hand

"Nee- san be good and wait inside" I said before heading out

"Don't die kid" Kiba yelled out before I closed the door

/./././././././././

What I saw is a huge mass of black coming towards my way.

"Son of a bitch, is this the wave that killed everyone in the village?" I asked myself tying bombs to 10 arrows.

"Well here goes nothing" I said taking aim and shooting at them. And that is how the battle began. They ran towards me and I just kept on shooting. After the 10 bombs arrows were gone, there was still a pretty big portion left. Only half of the army is still alive. Then I saw a glowing light blue light and a purple light flying towards me at great seed.

"Hey listen!" the light blue glowing ball said

"It's Navi!" I yelled shocked and scared

"We were sent here to be your new fairies" Tael said

"Well I'm kind of in the middle of something" I said slicing a monster. Time to use Din's fire. I sent a blast of fire towards the shadow monsters with my sword. After using that move like 20 times I was really tired. Then I saw Link in his wolf form.

"Come here young hero" Eldin said "hurry and gather my tears of light. Once you gather them the twilight will disappear."

"Hurry up Link!" I said still fighting "can you help me fight off theses monsters" I saw him nod and lung towards some monsters. Link helped a lot, there were no monsters left, only bugs"

"Hey, you take-up the mountain and I'll take here" I said activating the eye of truth "see this can help me" I said killing a bug that was nearby. He just nodded and ran off. After I was done bug hunting I walked over to the spring and waited. I think I heard Link howl at some point, oh well he'll teach me later anyways. Then the lake started to glow and Link and I got transported in the middle of the spring. Oh and Link is beside me in human form.

"The vessel of light is full of tears. The light in this area has returned" then the twilight diapered.

"aww, I was just starting to have fun! Don't forget about the fused shadow. And it's good to have you back blacky!" Midna said then went back into the shadows

Then a mouth . . . bird like thing, err the light spirit just came out "thank you heroes for helping me get my light back. Brave Silver you did very well in fight back those monsters and keeping the people alive. Brave Link I also want to thank you for getting the light back. . . The dark power you seek is inside the mountain. But be warned that those who live there are already in turmoil. Go and cleanse those grounds from evil."

Walking back to the shore I see Colin at the door. "Link? Silver?" he said then the other kids pushed him and they ran towards Link. But Link looked over at Colin and smiled. The rest of the village came out as well smiling and cheering happily

"So you are the other person that the kids talk about. We are well meet. I am Renado, shaman of this town. And this is Luda my daughter" Renado said

"Good to see you Link" Kiba said smiling at him. I just walked over to rock that is by the spring and sat down. Pulling out the red potion that Saria gave me. While I was drinking it I saw Kiri and Serenity giggling looking at me

"Why are they giggling?" Navi asked

"I have no idea" I said

"Silver!"I heard someone shout my name. I instantly jumped up

"I didn't do it, ma'am" I said defending myself looking at Lydia

"Not me dear" Lydia said and pointed to a pissed off Link

Thinking on why he's mad at me I came only to ne conclusion ". . . you told!" I shouted and pointed to Kiba. Everyone just laughed

"It doesn't matter Silver" Link said giving me the evil eye and taking a step forward. I took two steps back

"dan dan tanton dan dadan dadan taton" Tael sang the death march

"That's not helping" Navi said

I have to think fast, before Links eats me to death "hey look! It's Epona!" I said pointing up the road. "Hey, it really is Epona" I said and I saw Kamui with her as well. Epona was the only one with pigs on her and Kamui was just following. Both of them ran towards us and Kamui just stopped in front of me.

"Well who a good horsy" I said, then I looked over to Link and decided it time to scram

"Were are you going?" Kiba asked while I got on Kamui

"Out . . . somewhere, away from Link and friends" I said turning Kamui around so we can leave.

"Don't even think about it" Link hissed still fighting with Epona

"Too late, already taught of it, peace" I said making Kamui run. We were so close to the gate before Link caught up to me with Epona and tackled me to the floor. We both rolled on the floor and I quickly got up and ran towards the village. Then Link followed suit. Man if I wasn't hurt I could be out of here.

"Why me! What wrong did I do?" I yelled and then Link got me by the upper arm really tightly.

"ow!" I yelped "what did I do wrong?"I yelled at him. He just gave me the look of death still.

"Kiba! You're not my big brother anymore!" I yelled at him

"you know that I did this for your own good" he said with a smile

"Hey Navi, Tael can you help me?" I asked them

"Sure thing" Navi said then they both started to fly towards Link. Sadly though, Link gave them the look and they stopped

"Sorry Silver, the foe is to strong" Tale said fly back

"We believe in you" navi said and joining Tael in safety

"Please excuse us" Link said serious while dragging me away. I just started to laugh drily, and mouthed 'I going to kill you' to Kiba, Ace and Noah. They simple did heart shapes with their hand and mouthed back 'we love you'. I just flicked them off before the door to the sanctuary closed.

Link let go of my arm and leaned agents the totem pole that in the middle of the room. His head is leaning down and his hair is covering his eyes. He also has his arms crossed agents his chest and he isn't moving. I don't know about you, but when someone is mad at you and they just stay silent the air in the room get really thick and you can hardly breathe. Well at least for me.

"Why" he whispered. I jumped 10 feet at the sudden noise while letting out an Eek. After my shock I turned around to face him.

"Why did you go out into battle when you were badly hurt" he said looking up at me with eyes that show so much worry that it hurts.

"I . . . you . . . you would have done the same" I said turning away from Links eyes

"We're not talking about me. We're talking about you" he said

"I'm not weak or useless Link! Stop treating me like a little kid, I'm older than you! Did you forget that?" I yelled

"No, I haven't forgotten. But you are weaker than me and Kiba. After all girls are weaker when it comes to physical strength."

"So what, I can out run and jump you both any day."

"Then why did I catch up to you so quickly"

". . ."

"It's because you're hurt" he said lifting my chin so I would face him. His eyes are really soft and show some emotion I have no idea what the hell it is. Over all it's just creepy. Then he hugged me and wouldn't let go

"Hey! Let go! You're in my bubble!" I said pushing him

"Not until you promise me that you'll stop doing crazy things that put your life in danger" I said

"That's like asking the sun not to rise! Let go! I already told you, that you would do the same thing! Like I would let those people die because I just got hurt. They all looked at me with hope in their eyes!"

"Most girls would back down or be to scared" Link said

"Do I look like most girls? I'm not going to back down because of a broken nail like them! And who said I wasn't scared! I was happy that I got to live another day!"

"You're right you are different than most girls! Most girls would wear dresses and stay at home! But you would rather go out looking for danger! You act though but you're not! I told you that I can see through your lies!"

"You know exactly why I act though! I told you, I told everyone! I even told you that it's hard for me to get close to people! I'm doing my best on trying to open up to other. I thought you would be the best person to understand me! Why do you even care so much for me anyway?"

"Because I L..!" Link never got to finish what he was going to say because all the little kids were leaning agents the door and all their weight pushed open the door.

"I hate guys, no one ever understands me. That's why I never had a boyfriend. Tsk, discussion over, Well start fresh tomorrow Link" then I walked out. I passed 'my older siblings' and walked inside the inn going straight to the room I'm using Navi and Tael just followed me in silent. The sun was setting and I decided to go outside. So I picked up my backpack and started to head out toward the cave by the spring.

Once I got there, it was pitch dark so I decided to make good use of my enchanted backpack and pull out a lantern and my violin that the goddess gave me. Navi and Tael were just flouting around see what I was doing. While getting the violin out couldn't help but feel excited, my heart is pounding and once I picked it up, I stared to play Tzigane by Maurice Ravel after I got adrenalin in my veins I played Pachelbel canon in D majior. The last song I played is Hungarian dance no.5 by Brahms, I looked over to the two fairy and saw them dancing around in the air. I just laughed and went back to play, I was so focused and having too much fun on this last song that I didn't notice people were inside the cave and others were listening on the street.

When I opened my eyes and let a laugh of joy that is when I noticed them. They all started clapping and whistling. I felt my face heat up; I quickly put my violin away in it case and turned off the lantern and putting everything in my backpack.

"Um, when did you guys get here?" I asked turning towards them.

"When you started to play the first song" Lydia said

"They were absolutely beautiful" Ringo said

"Th... thanks you" I stuttered feeling very shy

"You like music?"Kiri asked

"Ah yes, I like playing instrument more than singing" I said "I'm going to bed now, good night" I said running back to the inn.

When I got to my room I put my backpack down and got dressed in a baggy shirt and shorts. It was hot so I opened the window.

"Day 2 out of 2 done and over with" I said Then I slid into bed and feel asleep along with Navi and Tael that are on my pillow


	13. Chapter 13 wakeup call, spiders and pit

**I do not own LOZ nor the charters, but I do own Silver and the plot**

_/././././././././././././././_

**Chapter 13: wakeup call, spiders and the boots**

"Hey blacky! Wake up! Blonde and friends are coming to get you." Midna said from some where

"What time is it?" I asked pushing myself off my pillow. My eyes are half open cuz I'm still drowsy and the shirt is falling off my shoulder a little. Then the door opens and Kiba, Ace, Noah, Link, Kiri and Serenity walked in

"Oh! Don't you look seductive like that?" Kiba said grinning

"What are you talking about? Actually I don't care. Go away" then I plopped myself on the bed once more

"Get up little sister" Kiba said pulling my blanket off

"Go away big brother" I said sitting up reaching for it "don't you have someone else to bother?" I asked rubbing my eyes

"Nope"

"What about Links?"

"He's too much of a gentleman to bother"

"Gentleman my ass" I said standing up "he yelled at me" I said stretching

"Stop doing seductive things young lady" Kiba said hitting me on the head

"What the hell! I was just stretching. I do that every morning!" I said getting my backpack.

"Well Link into a treat everyday then" Ace said with a smirk

"You guys are wired, why did you all come into my room?" I asked suspicious

"What are you guys planning?" I asked steeping back

"We were just going to wake you up and help you take a bath that all" Kiri said with a way to kind smile

"Liar"

"Your right" then Ace and Noah grabbed my arms

"Let go" I said tugging "that it! You asked for it" I was ready to kick Ace in the stomach when Link and Kiba yelled "now!" and that when they let go of me and both Kiri and Serenity threw bucket of ice cold water at me.

"haa haa haa, you look like a wet cat." Ace laughed

Man, am I ever so pissed off. "This is war" I hissed. Then they all broke out into laughter. Then I heard Lydia and Ringo voices down the hall and I smirked. They all froze all looked at me in terror while telling me to keep quite. I just started to think of dead puppies and other sad things. Then I finally started to cry like a little kid, I even had the tears and everything. I'm such a great actor!

"Wh. . . why are you g. . . guy being so mean to me? Waaahhhh!" I started to wipe the tears from my eyes with my head down

"No, no, no! Shush!" Noah said covering my mouth

"Stop, sniffle . . . hurting me!" I said crying even loader

"What are you doing to Silver!" Lydia yelled at Noah

"And why is she all wet!" Ringo yelled at everyone else

"Silver dear, what happened to you" Ringo said sweetly

"They held me down and threw cold water at me. Sniffle, and then they started to laugh and tease me!" I said still crying "I'm don't look like a wet cat!" I yelled and cried like a baby

"There, there, come with me. Where do you keep your clothes?" Ringo asked

"In my backpack" I said with the breaths of sorrow, or whatever their called. You know that funny noise you make when you do a full on cry

"Let's me take you so you can get changed and take a bath" Ringo said leading me out

"Well! What do you have to say for yourself?" Lydia yelled at them. Ho ho, life is good!

After a nice hot bath and changed into my clean hero clothes, but instead of wearing my purple tunic I changed into my new red one. I tied my hair with a black hair tie then over it I tied my hair with the long red cloth that it came with the new tunic.

"Man, do I feel good!" not only did I get revenge I even got a nice bath. Then I proceeded on tying and putting everything else on. For example my sword, bomb bag, quiver, bow, shoulder pad, both rings . . . etc. Then I saw two glowing balls of light coming my way.

"Where were you guys?" I asked not seeing them at all

"We were looking around" Navi said

"And we saw something interesting happening with the other hero" Tael said

"Oh?" I said and started to head down to the inn.

"See you later" then they flew away once more. To who knows where

When I walked inside the inn I saw Link getting bandage and drinking some red potion.

"What happen to you" I asked

"Link got pushed off the cliff by a Goron" Kiri said

"Oh" he tried going up there without me! Jerk!

"You got us really well this mourning Silver; you got us all to hear an earful from Lydia" Noah said

"Yeah" the rest of them nodded

"No hard feelings" Ace said gesturing for a hug

"Okay" I said with a smile and gave him a hug. Then I felt something on my left shoulder, I looked over to see a huge spider on me!

"ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed like bloody murder "get it off! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" I yelled running around the room, then out the door towards my room. At some point in my panic attack the thing fell off. I just went to a corner in my room and started to cry and shack in fear. That not funny! How can they use my phobia agents me like that.

"We're sorry Silver; we didn't think you would have such a reaction" Serenity said

"Why! Why would you do that in the first place! Did Link tell you that I'm dead scared of them?" I yelled while shaking remembering what it felt like having its legs crawl on me

"No, Link wasn't part of this" Ace said with sad eyes. Then the stupid spider came out of nowhere and started to crawl towards me.

I jumped up and started to press myself agent the wall "get it away, please" I whispered shacking madly and closing my eyes

"We're sorry" Serenity said, there were footsteps and the sound of the door closing. Then someone hugged me and I instantly pushed back

"No, I don't have a spider on me" Link said and hugged me once more "it's my fault, I didn't tell them that you where afraid of spider" I just hugged him tightly and put my face in his chest. I took a while for me to calm down, but I finally did. Not really only like two minutes at most

"You better?" Link asked patting my head

"Yeah" I said pushing myself away from him, "thank you, Link"

"You're welcome, now let get ready to go back to Ordon Village" he said with a smile

"Okay" I said getting up and following him out the door and outside the inn. Then both the fairies flew towards me and dove straight inside Links hat.

"This is weird" Link said looking up to his hat

"Link! Silver! Are you guys leaving now?" Malo asked running towards us along with the other kids

"Yup" I answered walking over to Kamui and getting on "you guys behave"

"We will" they all said

"See you soon" Link said to the kids "let's go" he said looking at me making Epona run off. I just followed suit after him. Then we came to the fence I made Kamui go faster to jump over it. As soon as we were both over I heard a really annoying voice screeching our way

"HEY! LINK! WAAAAIT!" it screeched. Then I saw a man in a really tight short shorts and a tight tang top and a goofy red hat with a flag behind him. The idiot is running towards us.

"Greetings, Mr. Link! I have come to deliver a letter" he said reaching behind him. "It's a letter from Ooccoo" then he made funny noise while handing it to Link

"Oh who's this lovely young lady?" he asked

"Silver, sir" I said being nice

"Wow, your even more beautiful than they describe you" he said batting his eyes. EWWWWWW! That is nasty

"Thank you" I just said with a smile. Dear god let me gag now

"Well here you are, this letter is for you miss" he handed it to me. I reached out to grab it when all of a sudden he took my hand and kissed it "it was a pleasure meeting lovely lady" my eyebrow and smile twitched. Keep calm! You can do this! Don't punch him the jaw! Then I felt a murderous stare coming from Link. What the hell did I do?

"Well, my business is concluded! Onwards to mail!" then the dick ran off

"That was even stranger than last time" Midna said

"I agree with the shadow lady" Tael said popping out of Links hat with Navi

"What does your letter say Silver?" Navi asked

"I don't know" I said opening it now. When I opened the paper I found strange symbols "I can't read your writing"

""let me read it" Link said. So I handed it over. While Link was reading it his left eyebrow twitched and his smile became murderous, also his eyes are filled with rage and annoyance. Hum what does it say?

"So, what's in it?" I asked wanting to know

"Nothing important" he said crumpling it up and burning it with the lantern

"Then why are you so mad?"

"Let just say that you should be happy that you didn't read it" Link said then went off with Epona

"Well that doesn't tell me anything" I said to Navi and Tael, they just giggled

/././././././././././././././

After a 3 hour horse ride we finally made it and my butt hurts. When we arrived at Links house we got off the horses.

"Yeah! I can finally walk and stretch!" I said happily

"haa haa, let's go" Link said happy as well, maybe his butt hurts too. I will never know, well until I ask but I don't want to.

"Walking down the dirt path we were walking towards Bo house and he was outside looking our way. Well what do you know?

"Link! Silver!" he shouted. When we got closer he said "whoa, it is you, Link! Silver!" he said happy and surprised

"You're safe and sound! Your clothes . . . what happened to you both?" he asked

"It's kind of a long story" I said

"Come quickly inside" then Link began the story, but he made it rated T and left the hero part out.

"I see. . . so the young'uns and Kiba are in Kakariko Village! Well, that's good . . . Renado's an old friend, if they're in his care, then we can relax." He said looking uo thinking

Then he faced Link and asked "so. . . don't keep me waitin' lad! Tell me of my little girl! Ilia is with the rest of 'em right?" Bo asked

"no" Link said turning away with a sad look

". . . oh! I see. . . that ain't what I wanted to hear" Bo said sad

"Link, I guess I need to think of all five of those poor kids, not just my own. Thet're all in danger." Bo said

"Don't worry too much Mayor. You should be the best to know that she can look after herself. After all she is a very strong girl right" I said smiling

"Your right thank you Silver" he smiled back "well I should be askin' is how I can help out" Bo said thinking

"Well, we do need to go up death mountain and talk to the Gorons" I said nonchalant

"What's that now? The Gorons of death Mountain?"

"Yup, Renado told us that you beat them"

"I see . . . so Renado told you that. . . well, it's true. That I did defeat the Goronas in a contest of strength and earned their trust. With the help of a little secret" Bo said thinking

"what secret?" Link asked

"I can teach you the secret. . . but can you promise me that you absolutely, positively will Not disclose it to anyone?" he said serious

"I promise" Link said serious as well. I just giggled how can a pair of iron boots be this serious?

"Good, all right, then absolutely no one!" he said happy "come this way" and he went into another room. I just went to the kitchen, to make me some food.

"let's see what do we have" I said looking around "or better yet what do I want?. . . Pizza!" after seeing how to make the pizza crust on my phone I started on it. I ended up making two whole large pizzas, one with ham and the other with pepperoni. I know you're asking where I got the pepperoni but did you honestly forget about my backpack? The goddesses gave it to me for small uses and by gosh I'm using it!

"yahoo! Pizza done" I said jumping up and down

"What is pizza" Navi asked

"This my dear fairy! Is pizza!" I said pointing to them

"Can you eat them?" Tael asked

"Of course you can!" I said happily, I cut a small pice for the both of them

"Here try it its good" I said putting a plate for them on the table

"Time to tell the others" I said walking over to the room they went in. walking inside I saw Link flying towards me, I just ran away so I wouldn't be hit.

"Hey, foods done" I said "Link try harder, if you can't beat Bo then you can't beat a Goron"

"I'm doing my best" Link said getting up

"Did you say food Silver?" Bo asked

"Yup"

"Let's clean up for now and eat, well practice some more latter" Bo said to Link, after a change and a cleanup, we were finally going.

"Link? Silver? Are you here?" I heard Rusl voice at the door

"Over here" Link said then all the village adults came in

"I saw Epona and Kamui, so I thought that you were both here" Rusl said

"Thank goodness that your both safe" Uli said hugging Link then me

"Were fine Uli, so are your kids" Link said to the rest of the village. They all let out a sigh of relief and cheers

"Hey, I'm hungry so can we continue the talking in the kitchen?" I asked pointing

"let's go" Bo said happy. I just walked to the table and grabbed a slice and started to eat.

"Silver what's this" Link asked pointing to it the other adults just looked at it

"That my dear Linky boy is pizza" I said

"Try it, it good" I said still eating. Then everyone got a slice and took a bite

"It really is good!" Sera said

"Thank you" I said happily

"Silver we want more, please" Navi and Tael said flying to my face

"Okay, calm down" I said laughing and pulling out a knife and cutting another small piece for them

"Are those fairies?" Rusl asked

"Yup, this one Navi and this one Tael" I said pointing to them

"nice to meet you" they both said

"Likewise" everyone in the room said

"haa haa haa, aren't they cute. There my little buddies" I said smiling happily. Then everyone just stayed quiet and looked at me with a smile.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked

"No, it's just that you seem to be more open and truthful to your feelings now" Pergie said

"Oh, sorry" I said feeling myself blush a little

"haa haa, there nothing to be sorry about. This what we were hoping for" Jaggle said

"He's right Silver, you should just keep on being yourself. After all you already have the attention and love of someone already." Bo said laughing

"Yeah right, what crazy man would love me" I said laughing

"Oh, one comes to mind" Uli said smiling

"Silver let's play" Navi said

"I want to play around" Tael said

"But were on a mission" I said looking at them

"So, hero boy is going to be play with the Mayor. So you have free time" Tael said

"Fine, after everything is cleaned up" I said

"It's fine Silver. You made food for us, so we can clean up" Uli said

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes were alright" Sera said

"Okay, thank you" I said walking outside

"Now, you guys go play and I'll watch you" I said

"Okay!" they both said and flew up in the sky and started to do loops and spines. I just sat down on the rock pillar that Jaggle was on and put my head phones on and started to listen to music. At first I was humming to the song and then I started to sing to it without thinking. Looking over to the fairies I see them dancing together. I least I think there dancing. There both together and moving at the same time.

"That looks like fun" I said standing up. I saw everyone on the porch looking over to me. Ah oh! Did they hear me?

"You have a very nice voice" Uli said with a warm smile

"Thanks" I said looking down. Well this bad, this is very bad.

"I got the boots, Silver" Link said walking over to me

"Cool" I said jumping down from the rock "what now?"

"we rest today and leave at dawn" Link said. I grounded. That's too early, I like my sleep. Link just smiled at me

"want me to wake you up?" he asked

"nope" I said back quickly.

"alright let's go to sleep" Link said walking away. I just followed him

"good night everyone" I said waving at them. They all smiled and waved back.


	14. chapter 14 welcome Sheik who is not Zeld

**I do not own LOZ nor the charters, but I do own Silver and the plot**

_/././././././././././././././_

**Chapter 14: c**

"Hey wake up!" I heard a very annoying voice call out. I just rolled over to my left side and covered my face with my blanket.

"Get up! It's time!" Tael tugging my finger.

"Don't wanna" I said mumbling

"You're stomach is showing" I heard Midna say

"Hum? Let I show" I said turning around and facing up now. Then I felt someone poke my stomach.

"Midna stop it" I said swatting the hand away.

"It's not me blacky" Midna said to me. Then I felt someone poke my side, I jolted up really fast. I'm very, very ticklish. I looked down to see Link smile at me with a very goofy and very dumb grin. I just scolded and threw the blanket at him.

"You're a dick" I said walking away with my backpack towards his bathroom. I quickly got ready and steeped out to see an empty house. I steep outside and saw him with Epona, I closed the door and jumped down. I landed with a small thump and got on Kamui. I looked toward the sky and saw the sun barely getting up. So not fair, I hate waking up before the sun.

"Let's go" Link said trotting ahead of me. After we got out of the wood we speed up and headed back to Kakariko. For some reason it seem to take a very long time to get there. Not like the game where you get there within minutes. I sighed and moved around on the seat, my butt is killing! Up ahead I saw someone sitting on an all black hoarse. We got closer and I saw that it's Sheik, err, Zelda? We got closer and Sheik got off his hoarse, Link and I did the same and walked closer to him . . . her. I don't know? In my mind I think Sheik is too good to be true but why is sh...Sheik even here? This is Twilight princess is it not? But I do have the ocarina of time and Link's old clothes and I did have the pleasure of meeting the hero of time and Saria.

"Silver" link said

The goddesses also said that I'll meet old friends and foe. So is Sheik a friend or a foe? But isn't Sheik Zelda?

"silver!"

So Zelda = friend. Zelda = Sheik. So in the end Sheik = friend? Right?

"SILVER!" Link yelled standing in front of me

"What?" I asked looking over to him and saw him too close to me. Whoa! To close their buddy. I took a few steps back from Link

"Silver who's the guy?" Link asked me

"Sheik, Link. Link, Sheik" I said gesturing to each other "and I am Silver" I said smiling remembering the cat and the hat movie.

"what do we our the pleasure?" I asked bowing at Sheik playfully

"I came here to you need to head to the Kokiri forest, after you finished going to the Kakariku village" Sheik said walking over to me.

"okay" I said nodding my head and smiled. Man Zelda is super cool! Sheik glanced at Link and Link glared back at Sheik. Hey now, don't glare at the super cool Zelda.

"link be nice" I said patting his back. He just grunted and walked over to epona and got on.

"bye" I said smiling one last time at Sheik and started to walk off. But Sheik grabbed my hand and turned me around. She pulled at his scarf and kissed my forehead. I looked at her confused and she proofed out of here. I shrugged it off and walked over to Kamui and got on

"Silver don't get close to that guy" Link said mad

"But Sheik is my friend" I said to him

"Then why did he kiss you?" Link hissed

"Err, a sigh of friendship? I don't know?" I said riding off. Link just bolted in front of me and left me behind.

"Hey wait!" I yelled going after him. I can barely keep up with him. We finally made it to the Kakariku and Link still didn't slow down. I just sighed and went up ahead of him. He pushed Epona too much and now she is tired. He glared at me for some reason and everything around him. I just sighed and kept on going when I reached town I saw king Bublin on top of Lord Bullbo and little pigs around them. He turned around and held up Colin and chuckled, and then he rode off.

"Silver!" all of the kids yelled running out to see me

"later!" I yelled out and rod off going after them.

"Kamui, don't fail me now!" I said pushing him to go faster. We jumped the other side of the fence and I saw king Bulblin holding up Colin with a poll and smirked at me. Then he gestured for me to go at him. I took out my sword and he blew on his horn and six bullbos came running toward us with two pigs on top of each bullbo. I ran after the king and rode right beside him hitting him with my sword. he hit me back with a stick in the stomach and I flew off of Kamui. I landed on the ground and rolled out of the way when I the bullbos coming my way. I got on my knees and shot at all of the pigs with arrows and killed them all.

"Silver! Behind you!" I head two people shout. I turned around and King Bulbin came and hit me with his wooden mallet really hard and I sent flying toward the cliff. I rolled on the ground and then I fell off the ledge.

"SILVER!" I heard Link and Sheik yell out my name. I grabbed onto the edge of the cliff and am handing on for dear life. I pulled myself up and crawled over to safety while shacking.

"Never again" I said crying, of pain and because I almost died. Sheik appeared right in front of me and I squeezed her really tightly crying.

"There, there" Sheik said hugging me and patting my back. I stopped crying after a while and stood up along with Sheik. I saw Link fighting with King Bulbin and the king fell off of the bridge. In the game I had trouble at this part and died quite a few times. But Link being a Sue did it all with one hit. Sheik went pouf once more and Link stomped his way over to me with Colin still on the sick. Link cut the ropes and Colin went falling down to the ground.

"ah?" Link said not think. I ran over to Colin and slid to get the kid. He fell on me hard and I just laid there with him on top of me. I sighed out of relief and sat up with Colin in my arms. I took him over to Epona and Link and he rode off to the village. I went on Kamui and rode off as well. When we got back to the village Link got off and everyone crowed around Colin and Link. I put Epona and Kamui away and walked inside the cave and sat down. I don't want to rune or see their little moment. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the breeze

"Why aren't you with them?" Navi asked coming out of my hat

"Hum? I don't want to get in the way" I said to her

"What way?" Tael asked

"You know, they have a close bound and all. They are like family. I on the other hand am just an outsider" I said looking down at the water. "No matter what they saw I still can't get used to the fact that they accept me, I'm scared" I said sighing looking at the rings I have on my left hand

"Scared of what?" navi asked

"Very talkative aren't we?" I asked smiling at the two fairies

"We just want to know you better" Tael said

"I see, well I'll tell you if you don't tell anyone." I said to them.

"Oaky!" they yelled going up and down. I just laughed at their actions

"Ah, hum. I'm scared of getting hurt. I don't want to be used and feel needed and loved and then get throw out. It's not a fun feeling" I said looking at the sky

"We would never do that!" Tael said

"Ha ha, that's what they all say" I said laughing dryly. "You take this matter to serious"

"But it is serious" Navi said

"is it really? I got used to it by now. So I don't mind being hurt" I said looking at them

"But you would rather not get hurt at all right?" Tael asked flying by me. I stayed quiet and opened my mouth to say something but nothing came.

"Yeah . . . I would rather be a happy girl that can smile stupidly from the heart and feel loved. But life isn't fair. Life is hard. Life is curl to those who are kind hearted. Life is a very horrible thing that everyone has to live through." I said lost in my mind and clenching my hand tightly

"Then life is a very mean to you" Tael said

"Why do you say that?" I asked him

"You have a very big heart and have been hurt so much that you made a glass barrier of ice around your heart" Tael said

"Yup!" I said smiling at them happily

"And you wear a glass mask that always smiles no matter what you feel" Navi said

"So true" I said smiling at them amused "anything else you want to add or ask?" I asked them resting my chin on my knee

"Why don't you get close to people?" Teal asked me

"Why does the sun go down?" I asked them

"It's a natural thing" Teal said

"Exactly" I said smirking now

"It's natural that you can't get close to people?" Navi asked

"Ah yup" I said popping the p

"That's hard to believe" Tael said

"Well it's the truth. I can get along with people but it's hard to actually get close to them. I can easily make friend and lie to people naturally but I can't get close to anyone. It's me not them, it's me. Nothing I can do about it." I said

"Then try now!"Navi yelled

"Don't wanna" I said back

"It's not going to kill you" Tael said

". . . That's what you think" I said sighing and looking at my wrist

"Have you tried to kill yourself?" Navi asked me with a worried voice

". . . Yes" I said quietly

"WHY!" they both yelled

"I felt like everything is too much for me, I was going to but **she** stopped me. I would usually cut myself and hurt I the pain in my arms would make me forget the pain in my heart" I said

"Don't do that ever again!" the two yelled going to my face. I just laughed

"I stopped when I was 16. So it's been 4 years now that I haven't hurt myself" I said smiling at them

"I ask myself if anyone would be sad if I were to die? Would you cry for me? Would you remember me after a few years? Will you cry from your heart? Would you regret that you never spent time with me? Would you regret saying all the bad things you said about me? Will you feel bad that you used me? Will you apologue for using me?" I said remembering everyone that hurt me.

"I'm sure that everyone would be sad" Navi said landing on my shoulder

"Me too, we would miss you" Tael said landing on my other shoulder

"Thank you" I said getting up. "Now let's go and explore" I said walking down the path of the cave. When I go around the curve I saw Noah, Serenity, Kiba, Ace, Kiri, Lydia, Ringo, Renado, and some of the village women looking at me with sad eyes. Link on the other hand is still mad at me but has a hint of sadness. I smiled at them and walked up to them

"It's better if you forget what I just said" I said smiling at them and walked over to Kamui and grabbed my backpack and pulled out an apple. I threw it lightly up in the air and Kamui ate it.

"Hey! That was mine" I said patting it's head. It just nayed at me. I pulled out another apple and Epona ate it.

"Not fair! Eat Links food" I said patting her head. She also nayed at me. I just pouted and looked away. I took two steps back and they took a step forward

"No more apples" I said to them. They just stepped forward once more. I turned around and bolted. They ran after me and Kamui grabbed my quiver with his teeth.

"Gaa!" I said feeling the pull I just sighed and pulled out another apple and gave it to kamui. He let go of me happily and ate it. I pulled out another and gave it Epona.

"Not fair" I said sighing and they just nosed me happily. "Go bother Link" I said to them. They just walked back to their spot and stood their happily. I swear that their laughing at me. I just slung the backpack on my shoulder and sighed. Navi and Tael landed on my shoulder once more.

"Silver" I heard someone say my name I looked up and saw Sheik in front of me a little too close. I took a few steps back and looked at his face

"Yes?" I asked her. She just nodded her head at me

"It's time to go to Kokiri" Sheik said

"Okay" I said looking at her "how do we get there?" I asked

"You play Minuet of Forest"

"Right" I said pulling out the ocarina of time.

"Are you coming link?" I asked him. he walked over to me and glared at Sheik.

"Silver who's that" Kiba asked

"Hum? This is my friend Sheik" I said gesturing to him

"Sheik this is Noah, Serenity, Kiba, Ace, Kiri, Lydia, Ringo and Renado" I said gesturing to everyone

"Pleasure to meet you" Sheik said bowing

"Likewise" Ace said looking at Sheik and then at Link.

"What an honor to meet you" Link said glaring at Sheik

"Same to you hero" Sheik said glaring back at Link. I just sighed at their actions

"Hey Sheik are you a Sue?" I asked

"A Sue?"

"Hum, never mind I'll find out soon enough" I said sighing and played the song. Light surrounded us and we teleported out of there. We reappeared at a little village with children.

"Welcome!" I heard Sheik voice. I turned around and saw her. I smiled at her

"Hello" I said back

"This way" Sheik said leading us to a cave. We got out and I saw the duke sprout all grown up.

"You look good after all these year" I said to him

"Yes, thank you for noticing Silver" he said to me. I bowed at him in respect

"It's an honor to finally you" I said to him

"Please rise, you are always welcomed here, after all you and the hero of time have the same power. Now tell me is that the new hero next to you?" he asked

"Yes, this is Link the chosen hero this time" I said pointing to Link with my thumb.

"And the other boy with you?" he asked me

"Sheik, one of the last Sheikah" I said pointing to him as well

"I see, then you know what you need to do right" he asked me

"Yes, go to the sacred forest meadow and get a blessing stone" I said to him

"That is right, now be off. I wish you all the best of luck" he said to us. I just nodded and walked off.

"Do you know where to go?" Sheik asked me

"Sure just follow the music" I said walking off

"What music?" Link asked

"I agree with the hero" Sheik said to me. I just looked at them and shook my head

"oh boy" I said walking off once more to the lost woods and Saria just laughed.

'Hey goddesses Sheik is Zelda right?' I asked in my mind

'_No my child, Sheik is his own person. Zelda is still in the castle and she sent him to help you._'

'Then who is with zelda?'

'_Impa'_

'oh, wait Sheik is a boy? Then why did he kiss me?' I asked

'he he he, that is for you to find out' then they stopped talking to me.

"That's just great!" I said running ahead and taking many turns.

"Everything looks different in the lost woods" I said to Saria

"Yes, the layout is different now that everything changed but you can still go to different places from here" Saria said

"Oh" I said to her looking around and we finally made it to the sacred forest meadow. I stood on the plat form and played the Minuet of Forest song. A green glow went around me and door in the opened that leads to the temple. Also a chest appeared to my left. I walked over to it nonchalant and opened it. It's the clawshot and the hookshot. I grabbed them both and look at them.

"I always want to try this!" I said happily and the two guys walked over to me. I pointed the hook shot to the tree and pressed a button. It flew at the tree and grabbed on, then I went flying as well with great force and speed

"Eek!" I yelled being pulled and I flew to the tree and got stuck on it. I looked down to see that I'm right above the ledge but it's a great deal down. I tried to move the hookshot but it didn't budge. I jumped and still nothing.

"Let go!" I yelled at it but it didn't listen. "I'm stuck" I said to the guy, they just laughed at me. I pouted at them then I felt a strong wind blow my way and the hookshot let go. I fell down and landed on my butt. the boys just laughed harder.

"Shut up!" I yelled throwing the hook shot at them. Link caught it and shot himself up and landed with ease. I pouted and threw it toward Sheik. He caught it and got up gracefully as well

"You're also a Sue! This is just horrible!" I yelled turning around

"What's a Sue?" Sheik asked

"You and Link! Who else? Oh wait maybe Zelda as well" I said

"see you soon Saria" I said stomping inside the temple


	15. Chapter 15 sacred forest meadow

**I do not own LOZ nor the charters, but I do own Silver and the plot**

_/././././././././././././././_

**Chapter 15: ****sacred forest meadow**

Once we were inside I two wolfos jump out at me, Link and Sheik ran forward and killed them easily. Yeah! I have a knight and a ninja working for me! I looked around the room and remembered that the chest on top of a cut tree. I walked over to Link and handed him the hokshot and pointed to the chest. He couldn't see it so he just looked at me confused. I sighed and pushed him over to the vines and pointed the shoot at it and pressed the button. He went flying and landed on another cut tree and looked over to the chest. He jumped over the branch and grabbed the key. Then the idiot jumped down from that height, my eyes went big and he just landed quietly on the grass. Fucking Sue's and their moves of coolness.

"I hate you two" I grabbing the key and opened the door. I looked inside and saw a spider in the room; I closed the door and started to walk to the other side

"Well I tried" I said walking away, but Sheik grabbed my hand and Link stomped inside mad for some reason. Link quickly killed the spider and we went through the other door. When we walked closer to the center of the room I saw the poe sisters with their colorful fire looking toward us.

"You are the same as the hero of time" the red one said

"Are you the one that the goddesses have chosen to take flight?" the blue one asked

"Show us your mark of the wings" the purple one said

"And play the song of the Minuet on strings" the green one said. Man I just got here and they demand too much with riddles.

"Turn around and close your eyes" I said to the guys, they looked at me confused and I just took off my backpack, bow and quiver, belt and sword and started to take off my tunic. They quickly turned around and turned red. When I was done taking off my shirt I showed them my back that has the mark of the winged triforce.

"Your wings are still chained, but soon they will sprout" the red one said. I just looked at her confused and put my shirt back on.

"Now play the Minuet" the green one said. I walked over to my backpack and pulled out the violin and play the song that Saria taught me.

"you may entire" the poe sisters said making a arc door appear. I grabbed the guys hands and walked over to the door. I opened it and saw nothing I just shrugged and walked threw it anyway.

/././././././././././

Then I felt myself fall down and I hit a body of water really hard. I yelped out in pain and swim to the surface. I gasped for air and I felt something grab my leg and drag me down. I looked down to see a huge squid grabbing me and it has its mouth open. OH SHIT! I took out my sword and tried to slash but it's really hard. So instead I stabbed it's tentacle and blood came out. Ewww! The blood was around me and it went up to the surface. I quickly swam away and resurface.

I saw both of the guys fighting off monsters on land. I felt myself get dragged down once more. But now it grabbed both of my legs and threw me up in the air really high. I resurfaced and then came flying up and I saw the squid right under me. I pointed my sword towards the squid and let myself fall back down. I ended up stabbing the squid on one of its eyes and it yelled out in pain and blood oozed out. I wanted to swim away bit the squid was hitting everything widely and it ended up hitting me and I cut through the water and ended up on land. I coughed out water and gasped for air at the same time.

"Silver!" both guys yelled out running over to me. I just coughed some more trying to get all of the water out of my lungs. I sat up and looked behind the guys to see all of the monsters dead. I heard a big splash and I turned around to see the giant squid glaring at me with one of its eyes. I smirked and flicked it off feeling happy that I did that. it brought one of its tentacles up and swept right above my head. I ducked down but it ended up hitting link and Sheik.

"Some hero and ninja" I said getting up and pulled out my bow and arrows. The squid tried to squish me but I moved out of the way. I ended up shooting at the other eyes and it squealed out in pain. I pulled out my sword and started to cut at its tentacles, it just went back in the water and I saw it turn red.

"That's nasty" I said sitting down on my butt resting. I looked over to see Link and Sheik passed out.

"Come on! I also got it!" I said walking over to them and laid them next to each other. I started a fire and both of the fairies got out Links hat and flew over to me.

"Are they okay?" Navi asked, I just nodded my head. I just looked at them and I came up with a brilliant idea. I extended Link's Left arm and places Sheik head on it. I placed Sheik so that he is sleeping facing Link so; he is on his right side. I then grabbed Sheik's right arm placed it around Link's waist. I grabbed Links right arm and made it wrap around Sheik. I stood up and stepped back to inspect my work, I just ended up laughing for a good while. I pulled out my phone from my backpack and took a picture.

"Thank goodness for a magical backpack. Nothing inside got wet" I said putting my phone back. I pulled out an apple and knife.

"Want some?" I asked Navi and Tael

"Okay!" they both said flying over to me and took the prices I offered to them. They sat on my now dry backpack. I just ate my apple and looked up to the dark sky now.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around; I don't remember this place at all. I got up and looked around a bit

"Silver it's too dark to walk around" Navi said

"Hum?" I said looking around me. I walked back to the others and sat down by a tree.

"Hey Midna. Do you know where we are?" I asked her. She came out of the shadows and looked around as well

"Not at all but I'm sure that with a little exploring we can find out" she said showing her fang when she grinned.

"Agreed" I said getting up. "Who's staying and going?"

"I'll stay here and make sure that their fine. You go with the two fairies" Midna said

"Okay" I said walking away; Navi and Tael both followed me.

/./././././././././././

We walked around for awhile and I ended up tripping on a platform that is in the center of the grassy field.

"what the hell?" I said rubbing my head and looking at the platform. I saw a image that looks like a leaf on the platform glowing.

"what's this?" I asked Navi and tael

"I think it's the trial gate" Navi said

"Trial gate? What for?" I asked them

"This is where you go and get the first blessing stone. I think" Tael said

"I hope so. So how to I make it work?" I asked them standing up

"stab it with your sword" Navi said. I took out my sword and stabbed the sign.

". . . Nothing happened" I said looking at them

"Use Din's fire" Tael said. I did that

". . ."

"Play the song of Minuet?" navi asked me. I just gave her a look and pulled out the ocarina of time and played

". . ."

"Work please!" I said going to my knees and looked up at the sky over dramatically then it started to glow a light green glow and the three of us got dragged in the light. I opened my eyes to see that I was in the same place but it was all shiny and everything seemed to glow a little. I looked to my right and I saw a big white statue standing there with a big sword

"OH NO!" I said remember that I've seen them before.

"We're in the silent realm!" I said panicking; this was the scary part of the whole game in Skyward sword!

"Welcome to the first trial Silver" Farore said appearing in front of me.

"This is a scary place" I said looking at her with scared eyes.

"This is the only way to get the first blessing stone. Try your best" she said smiling at me. I just nodded my head.

"How did I get here anyway?" I asked her confused

"You first play the song and then thrust your sword" she said to me. Right knew that, you do that in the game as well. I felt my check warm up a little at my actions.

"You know what to do right?" she asked me, I nodded my head

"Good, now go and get all of the tears and come back here" she said and disappeared. I looked at the closet tear and saw that it was very close to one of the guardians.

"I'm going to die!" I said running toward the light and everything got red when I got out of the platform.

"I'm scared!" Navi yelled out holding onto my hair as well as Tael. I saw the guardian walk over to me and bring his sword up. I slid and got the tear right before it hit me. Its sword was really close to my nose, I wanted to cry then and there. Everything went back to normal and I quickly got up and got a light fruit. I saw all of the tears light up and i just ran toward them

"Navi, Tael you mark where they are on the map I said opening the map for them

"Leave it to us!" they said. Teal and Navi were on the map marking everything for me. I just kept on running around.

"You got 10 tears" Navi said

"Only 6 more to go!" Tael said to me. I nodded my head and ran to the other side of the forest. Everything turned red and I saw that I was being chased by many guardians.

"Oh no!" I said running even harder. I saw a tear on top of a ledge of a cliff. I ran even fast toward it

"I can do it! I can do it! I can do it! I can do it! I can do it!" I said chanting and jumped up to the ledge, I barely reached and tried to pull myself up, I looked behind and saw them charging at me

"Bad idea!" I yelled pulling myself up and I barely missed one of their sword. I stumbled forward and fell down. I reached and grabbed the tear. I looked behind me and I saw 5 swords really close to me. Everything went back to normal and I grabbed a light fruit. I saw the other 5 really close to me; I jumped down and ran toward the others.

"You got them all!" Navi cried out happily

"Yeah!" I said happy as well. I was walking back to the platform happily when Tael got spotted and everything got red once more.

"Nice one!" I said bolting it fast. But for some reason the guardians seem to be a lot faster now. Tael flew to me and grabbed onto my hair, one of the guardians swung at my hair and I just grabbed it and slung it to my side. I jumped over fall trees and walked their waking water; there is no point in going around right now. I saw a huge guardian of all guardians in front of me and I just went fast and slide between its legs. I stood up and jumped on the plat form and fell down from exhaustion.

"Good job Silver" Farore said walking over to me, I nodded my head and looked at her. She came over to me and gave me green stone.

"Put that in the sword when you get out of here. Your next one is with Din, here is the next songs that you will need to know." She said handing me a sheet of paper

"Better yet here are all of the songs you will need to know" she said handing me more sheet of paper.

"Thank" I said taking them and stood up. Only two more stones!

"Okay it's time for you to get out of here" Farore said smiling at me

"How do we do that?" Navi asked

"Like this!" Farore said happily and we were surrounded by guardians.

"Not good!" I said and I got stabbed in so many places. I screamed at the

"ahhhh!" I said jolting up and holding my stomach in pain.

"Never again!" I said mad looking at my stomach.

"You're okay!" I heard Link say. I turned to him and he hugged me tightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Is there a reason that you're hugging me?" I asked him

"I don't want to be near Sheik" Link said to me letting go. Sheik walked over to me hugged me as well, I was brought to his chest and he squeezed me as well. Why is everyone hugging me?

"isn't this nice" Now let's get moving Midna said to us. I nodded my head and looked over at the music sheet that Farore gave me and found the song of return. I played it and we teleported back to the where the poe sisters are.

"I see that you're back" the green one said

"I see that you have the stone" the blue one said

"Right" I said placing the stone on top of the sword, the sword glowed green and went back to normal.

"A chain has been let lose" the red one said

"You're almost free" the green one said

"You should go now" the purple one said

"Be on your quest" the blue one said and they all disappeared.

"Let's go" I said turning around and I saw that the floor was gone.

"Hum, that's a pickle" I said looking at the floor. Then I got my eye of truth out and saw that it's just investable. I just walked in front and jumped on the platform

"Silver?" Sheik asked looking at me.

"Come on" I said standing on the middle of the plat form

"Jump over her with me" I said to them they nodded and jumped. That bad thing is that both of them jumped to close to the edge

"Not good" I said grabbing both of their hands and lead them walking net to me. There was just an invisible bridge. We easily made it across and they didn't fall down and die. When we made it outside to where Seria is I deactivated the eye of truth and the guys jumped down off of the ledge. I just sat down and rested. I also don't want to jump off of a high place.

"Silver what's wrong?" Seria asked me

"I'm tired, sleepy and hungry" I said looking up to the sky.

"then you should go back to the village and rest properly" Sheik said. I sat up and looked at them. Link walked over and extended his arms toward me. I tilted my head and looked at him confused

"I'll catch you" he said smiling at me. I nodded my head and slid down from the platform. He indeed did catch me. He held me in his arms and just smiled at me. Sheik came and grabbed me and placed me on the floor.

"Thanks" I said to both of them.

"No problem" Link said glaring at Sheik. Sheik just glared back

"Why are they mad at one another?" I asked Seria

"Hee hee, Sheik loves Zelda but doesn't know it" she said to me

"Really?" I asked her

"Yes, but Sheik also like bothering the hero" Seria said laughing

"Oh boy" I said "well it was fun Seria but I'll be going now" I said pulling out the Ocarina once more. I pulled out another music sheet and played the song of Hyrule.

"Bye" I said smiling at Seria

"Bye" she said waving "come visit again" she said. I nodded my head at her and the three of us got engulfed in light


	16. Chapter 16 light as a feather

**I do not own LOZ nor the charters, but I do own Silver and the plot**

_/././././././././././././././_

**Chapter 16:** **light as a feather**

When we got out of the light I saw green wolf lunge at me. I stumbled back and saw another wolf that is red also jump at me then the golden one jumped at me as well. I jumped out of the way and saw the golden one behind me and the red one in front of me. I smirked and fell to the floor while pulling Link towards me and the wolfs went inside Link. I just chuckled when I saw the green one left. He circled me and I just looked at him, he jumped at me and I kicked Sheik towards him.

"Well that solves my problem" I said smiling happily.

"The Hero's shade and red one is with Link and Hero of time is with Sheik" I said stretching my arms. I sat down and just looked at the sky happily. Then I saw two wolfs in my face.

"hum? This isn't supposed to happen" I said looking at them. They just bite my arm and I blacked out.

/././././././././././././

I was lying on the water once more but this time my arms hurt. I sat up and saw bite marks on both of my arms.

"That hurt you know" I said rubbing my arms

"Then you shouldn't have tried to escape" I heard a lady say. I looked up and saw the hero of time and a lady with brown hair and dark green eyes. I stood up and bowed at them.

"Well you do have respect" she said sighing. I just looked around the place and looked at the castle that is behind them.

"Pay attention!" the lady said charging at me and swing her sword. I just ducked down and kicked her in the stomach. She slide back and smirked at me

"That's what I'm talking about" she said, I just sighed. She is quite troublesome.

"I'll teach you the shield attack" she said walking over to me. After her trying to kill me rather than teaching me, it was over.

"hey what do you have agents me?" I asked her

"Nothing really" she said. I just looked at her like she's crazy

"Silver, doesn't worry about it too much" Time Link said getting up and walked over to me.

"Bye I'll see you later" she said disappearing

"is that your wife?" I asked

"yes, isn't she lovely" he said with a loving smile.

"very" I said sighing at him with a dry laugh.

"okay! Now it's time to learn ice arrow and fire arrow" he said happily looking at me.

"I can't do that much magic" I said to him. He just smiled and patted my back

"Yes you can, one of the chains broke" he said smiling at me, but for some reason I just feel very annoyed with him.

"Okay here this is for you" he said handing me another crystal but blue now. I put it close to my heart and it felt very cold. It gave me the chills.

"Now close your eyes and focus on cold air" Hero of time link said. I did as I was told and I felt a rush of cold air go around me

"Good, now open your eyes and focus on the tip of your arrow" he said. I looked at the tip and then the cold air went to the arrow.

"Now let go!" he said, I did and everything around me got frozen

"I meant the arrow, not the cold air" Link said sighing

"Oops" I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my head

"Ha ha, I knew that" I said trying once more. He just put his hands on his hip and sighed. After the fifth try I got it down real good, I can create ice arrows instantly!

"Good job, time for us to part. See you next time" he said and everything went white

/./././././././././././././././././

I opened my eyes to see two glowing ball in front of my face. I swatted them away and sat up.

"Silver!" they cried hugging my face. I think there hugging my face. I feel something touching my cheek.

"I'm okay, sorry to worry you" I said standing up.

"I'm glad your fine" Sheik said walking over to me.

"Thanks" I said smiling at him, he got closer to me and hugged me once more. Stop with the hugging. I looked up going to tell him to let go, when I felt him kiss my cheek. He let me go and smiled at me, I felt a deadly aurora behind me and Link was glaring at Sheik and I turned to look at sheik and just smirked and glared back at Link.

"Until them" he said to me and disappeared.

"This is getting good!" Midna said giggling from my shadow. I heard Link grumble something's and got on Epona and rode off at a quick speed. I just sighed and looked around for Kamui and didn't find him.

"This is great" I said sighing to myself. If I remember correctly I have a song for Kakariku, I pulled out the music sheet and the ocarina. I rapped to Kakariku and walked over to the inn.

"Hello" I said walking inside.

"Welcome back Silver!" I heard Ace, Kiba and Noah shout. They walked over to me and looked around

"Where's Link?" they asked me

"The jerk took off by himself mad for some reason" I said mad "I came back by myself so he'll be later" I said to them

"What happened?" Ace asked me

"Well Sheik came and hugged me and then he kissed my cheek for some reason and left. Then I heard Link stomp off and left with Epona" I said crossing my arms

"Do you know Links mad?" Noah asked me

"No, he left me in the field all by myself!" I said

"Do you like Sheik?" Kiba asked me

"Sure I do, he's a super cool ninja" I said smiling

"Do you like Link?" Ace asked

"Yeah, he's my first friend here" I said smiling as well

"Hum? This is hard to explain. Why did you let Sheik kiss you?" Noah asked

"Well, I didn't know that he would kiss me" I said honestly "Sheik like Zelda" I said

"Dose he smirk at Link?" Kiba asked. Then I remembered what he just did

"Yes, and he also glares at Link and Link also glares at Sheik" I said

"Then how about you talk to Link" Kiri said walking in the room

"But Link is glaring at me for who knows why?" I said "I didn't flirt with anyone this time"

"You flirted with someone?" Noah asked me

"Yeah, I wanted to get Link mad and it worked. But now I have been acting like myself and he's even more mad than usual" everyone in the room just sighed

"Silver?" Beth said waling in the room with the other kids minus Colin.

"Where's Link? Talo asked me

"He ran off with his girl E-" I said sitting on a chair

"EHHHH!" all the kids yelled cutting me off

"Link is cheating on you!" Talo said

"Beat up the lady that's with Link!"

"You're a lot prettier than that girl!"

"Go get Link back!" the kids yelled getting mad

"Eh?" I said looking at them confused

"FIGHT FOR THE GUY YOU LOVE!" they all yelled at me.

"Um? I'm lost. But for 1, Link is mad at me" I said

"Well take to Link don't worry Silver!" Beth said running off with the others kids

"What just happened?" I asked looking at them go

"I think you just made matters worse" Noah said hitting me on the back of the head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said rubbing my head. I got up and walked out the door.

"where are you going?" Ringo asked coming in the room as well

"I'm going to buy some booms" I said to her

"okay be careful" she said

"okay!" I said running out of the door. I went to Malo market and bought the shield

"work hard" Malo said to me. I nodded my head and walked out of the room. I walked over to the look out and just sat there by the wall. I fell asleep and woke up when the sun was gone. It's dark now, I sighed and got up and walked to the inn. I went to my room and grabbed my backpack and headed to the bath. When I was done I changed into my red tunic, it is a little too big on me but oh well. That mean it's comfy to sleep in it. I stretched and walked out, I headed to the dining room and I heard Link voices. I just turned around and walked out the other way. I walked to the lookout once more and sat down in the room.

"Why don't you talk to blondy?" Midna asked

"Don't feel like it" I said opening my backpack and pulled out an apple.

"Want one?" I asked her

"I'm fine" Midna said, then she looked out at the night sky "I'll be gone for tonight, don't go till tomorrow morning" Midna said to me

"Okay" I said nodding my head, and then she flew into the sky and disappeared into the darkness. I just closed my eyes and ate my apple in quite peace, when I was done I walked out and walked down the path and jumped the fence. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't care. I walked to a tree and jumped up and sat down on the branch.

"You seem to be mad at me" Link said

"Not at all, I just don't want to make matters worse" I said looking at the sky.

"Then why don't you want to see me?" he asked me

"Do you want to see your friend glare at you for no reason?" I asked him

"I want to talk" he said

"Right, Midna isn't here right now, she said that she'll be back in the mourning" I said looking at the moon still.

"I'm not talking about Midna" Link said climbing the tree as well.

"You'll break the branch" I said

"I'm light as a feather" he said jumping on the branch. Which was a bad idea. The branch snapped and I fell down and landed on my back hitting my head hard. I sat up and rub my head

"Oomph!" I said when he landed on me and I hit my head once more on the ground. I just stayed there on the ground seeing stars; I closed my eyes and laid there not moving. My head is killing me!

"Silver" Link said still on top of me.

"hum?" I said sitting up with my eyes still closed, I grabbed my head and I ended up hitting his chest. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting on my legs and he hugged me.

"Why is everyone hugging me?" I asked him. he just squeezed me harder and didn't seem to want to let go. I talked in his chest but it came out as mumbles

"what?" he asked me

"I'm not going anywhere so you can let go" I said to him pushing out of his chest.

"You may not go anywhere, but other want to take you" he said mad. I just looked at him confused

"What are you talking about?" I finally asked him. he sighed and stood up and looked at the moon.

"Silver" he said quietly

"Yeah?" I asked standing up as well

"Do you like Sheik?" he asked me very quietly

". . . sure, he's my friend" I said back looking at him confused.

"Who do you like more me or Sheik?" he asked hiding his eyes with his hair. Is this a trick question?

"I like you more Link, after all you're my first friend and I guess I would even call you my best friend" I said patting his back

"Good night Linky boy, you should tell me why you're mad but not now. I can see that you're having a hard time" I said turning around and walked away

"Then it's not over" I heard link say. I turned around and saw him looking at me with those eyes that have so much emotion in it that it hurt. I couldn't stop looking at him, I felt trapped in his eyes, not only did the soft moon light make his eyes look pretty but it even outline his face. A soft wind blew past us and made his hair fly around his face. Ga! He's so pretty! I turned to my left feeling ashamed for looking at him like that

"Stupid girl hormones" I said hitting my cheek. I heard a noise and I turned to see Navi and Tael being chased by a huge spider.

"Silver!" they yelled flying over to me. I ran over to Link and hide behind him

"This is your job" I said handing him my sword. He took it and started to chop away at it. But nothing happened.

"It's a hell spider!" I said yelling out remembering the other one. I took out my arrow and shot a fire arrow at it. The spider yelled out in pain and charged at me.

"EEKKK!" I yelled running away very quickly. The spider grabbed my leg and pulled me toward it.

"LINK!" I yelled grabbing on to a rock. Then the spider decided to shoot acid at me. I grabbed my cloak and covered myself and shot an ice arrow at it eye. Link jumped and stabbed it in the eye and it fell dead. He cut the spider web and I bolted it out of there before another one comes. I ran to the village and burned the spider web and went in my room and hid under my blanket. After I calmed down I closed my eyes and the image of spider came to my mind. I just cringed

"I hate spider" I hissed and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17 Death Mt part 1

**I do not own LOZ nor the charters, but I do own Silver and the plot**

**Um, I want to say thank you to ****MidnightMelody123 and Pantherstar101 *bow to you both***

**Please enjoy ^.^ **

_/././././././././././././././_

**Chapter 17:** **Death Mt. part 1**

"hey Silver" I heard Luda say

"Hum? What's wrong?" I asked her sitting up on the bed

"I just want a favor from you" She said

"Okay . . . what time is it?" I asked

"It's around 2 in the mourning" she said

"So early, what is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes

"Can you sit on this stole, I just need some measurement" she said

"Okay" I said letting myself be lead to the stool and I sat down. I am really tired so I let her do what she wants. After a few minutes she led me back to bed and I fell asleep once more.

/./././././././././././

"Hey blacky. I'm back" Midna said

"Welcome back" I said rolling over to my side

"Get up, we have to go" Midna said "link is already heading up there"

"Really?" I said getting up and got everything strapped on and ran my fingers threw my hair and tied it up. I was jumping around putting on my boots and grabbed my backpack and ran out the room.

"Good morning Silver" Luda said to me

"Morning!" I said grabbing an apple and patted her head.

"What were the measurements for?" I asked her

"What measurements?" she asked me with a confused face

"The ones you took this morning" I said to her

"I wasn't in your room. I was sleeping in my room the whole night" she said looking at me. I just looked at her and then rubbed my head. Was that all a dream?

"What color do you like?"Lydia asked me

"Black" I said to her

"Other than black"

"Blue" I said looking at her.

"Silver! We have to go! Link is probably at the top already" Navi said

"Right!" I said grabbing a piece of toast

"Thanks for the food, I'll see you all later!" I said running out the door and went up the path. I reached the cave entrance and stopped when Midna came in front of me.

"wait for the hero" Midna said pointing behind me, I saw Link running toward me along with Tael.

"You run very fast" Link said catching his breath

"I have to in order to live in the silent realm" I said. We both walked up along the path and climbed up the cliff. Link took out his iron boots and grabbed the Goron and threw it down. I clapped my hands and he just gave me a boyish smile.

"Showing off I see" I said to him

"Not at all" he said smiling back. I nodded my head and kept on walking I saw another Goron rolling our way. I stepped aside and Link took care of all the ones rolling down. The problem was that it took forever for Link to walk in those boots. I got fed up and scratched my head mad. Then I remember my gloves. Right they make it so I can lift heavy objects! I walked over to Link hugged him around the waist and lifted him up.

"Hell yeah!" I said not felling him at all. I placed him back down and picked him up bridal style now

"Silver" link said turning red

"What?" I said running up the mountain.

"I'm heavy put me down" Link said squirming in my arms

"As if buddy. You take forever walking" I said walking now. I looked around and saw fire balls falling from the sky. I moved out of the way and jumped down the ledge with Link still in my arms

"Put me down" Link said to me. I did and he took off his boots. Then a huge rock came falling down to the ground and landed in the center. it is glowing bright red with steam coming out of it.

"So cool!" I said looking at it closer

"Whoa, that looks dangerous. Is this a traditional death mountain welcome?" Midna asked laughing

"I believe now it is" Navi said hiding in Links hat. I walked over to a Goron and he looked at me mad. I took out my sword and Link ran over to me and grabbed my hand holding the sword

"don't kill it!" he said to me.

"it's a rock" I said to him

"oh?" he said taking the sword from my hand and hit it's stomach and it curled up in a ball. Link ran over to me and picked me up and got on the Goron and we went up. Link landed nicely on the higher side of the ledge. He placed me down and we worked our way up still. I looked at the sky and saw that it's already around mid day. I sighed and kept on walking, I hate the stem that comes out of the glacier things. When we finally reached the top, I put my arms in the air out of happiness.

"Yeah! Link put on your boots!" I said walking in first then Link followed me in. we walked in and all of the Goron got in their ball form and were aiming at us.

"ENOUGH!" the old one said, they jumped up and got back to normal. I looked past Links shoulder and I saw two body guard Goron moving out of the way and the old one came into view.

"are these two young one such an imposing enemy that you must all gang up on them? I think not, little brothers" he said standing there. I took this as our Q to walk over to him; I grabbed Link by the arm and lead him over.

"I am the Goron elder, little humans. I am called Gor Coron" the old one said "because of certain . . . circumstances. I must lead the Goron tribe in place of Darbus, our tribal patriarch. Tell me little humans; do you come from the village below?"

"Yes, sir" I said to him

"You both have done well to come this far. You are both strong for a human. However, the mines beyond here are sacred to my tribe. Outsiders are not allowed" he said looking at us then he looked at me

"Your clothes, where did you get them?" Gor Coron asked me

"It was given to me by a friend, this used to belong to sworn brother Link back in the day. He has entrusted it with me, as you can see he changed the hat to a hair tie" I said showing him the ribbon on my hair

"You have on the last of its kind. The only one I knew that had that tunic was many years ago when Darunia was alive. If I recall he even named his son after his sworn brother" Gor Coron said

"Yup, he was named after the legendary dodongo buster" I said smiling. he smiled back

"I can trust you little female, but now for you" he said looking at Link

"Are you willing to beat me in contest of power?" he asked Link. Link just nodded his head and got in the ring. I held his shield and sword for him.

"Go!" one of the Goron said and Link beat the old one really quick and really easy.

"That's not fun" I said sighing. Man being with a sue is no fun

"You want human to lose?" a Goron asked me

"No, I want elf to get slapped and embarrassed" I said looking at the Gorons.

"I like you female" the Gorons said looking at me with a smile.

"Young warrior you have a strong will and sharp eyes" Gor Coron said to Link. You got the eyes right, they scare me all the time.

"Come let us talk over food" he said leading us to another door.

"Hells yes! Food is the best!" I said following him, Link just walked along behind me. We were brought to a large stone table and small stone as chairs. I walked over to a chair and sat down, Link sat by the old one and I was around the other Goron. Link was talking to the old one while I was listing to the Goron talk among themselves.

"Small female" they said

"Yes?" I asked them

"How was wedding?" one asked

"What wedding?"

"You no have one?" another asked

"No" I said getting scared now

"Good you invite us. We good at having fun" another said smiling at past memories. Never mind I'm annoyed now

"Okay, I'll tell you went Link get married" I said looking at Link

"You love?"

"Love what?" I asked

"Husband?"

"What? I don't have a husband"

"Fiancé?"

"Nope, I have no one"

"But husband love you. We see the look"

"I have no husband. If you're talking about Link that's a no, and I don't see it" I said looking at Link. Nope. Nothing he's just talking. wait. . . how dose love look like anyway?

"Here's the food" a Goron wearing a white chief hat said pushing a wooden wagon filled with plates. He started to pass out plates and I saw that all of the Goron got a plate full of rocks. I faced palmed. Right they eat rocks! Then he walked over to me and placed a plate in front of me. I covered my eyes with my hands and took a little glance at the plate; I saw that it's a salad. I sighed and grabbed some and popped it in my mouth, I was chewing happily when I bite something hard. I closed my eyes tightly and swallowed it all.

"How is it?" the chief Goron asked

"The vegetables are very fresh" I said smiling

"And the rocks?" he asked me. You gave me rocks! The hell? What wrong did I do to you?

"They're very hard" I said spotting one on the plate

"Wonderful! That's how I wanted it!" he said walking away happily. I sighed and ate around the rocks, after a few more bites I gave up. Not only are there rocks, there is dirt as well. I'm scared to find some bugs in there as well.

"Thank you for the food" I said pushing the plate with a smile

"You barely ate" a Goron said looking over to me

"I'm a small human with a small stomach" I said, I heard Link muffle a laugh along with Midna

"Why husband laugh?" a Goron asked

"Not husband" I said

"How long have you been together?" another Goron asked

"Huh?" Link said looking at me

"To long" I said sighing. I think I'm losing my mind

"Very good. When did you two get married?"

"Not married" I said

"Why wife say no to everything?" they said looking at Link

"Not wife" I said

"Fiancé?" they said. I put my head on the table. Didn't we already go over this?

"My boy, you have a very good wife. She is strong willed and hearted" Gor Coron said

"No wife" I mumbled.

"Why don't you both rest for toady and head off tomorrow morning" Gor Coron said getting up

"Where at?" Link asked

"Here at our inn. Follow" he said walking away. We followed him and he led us to another door that leads to a different section of the mountain. I have never seen this side in the game. The game is lacking, they got Death Mountain all wrong. I was looking around when I saw that I was being left behind. I ran up to everyone and grabbed onto the back of Links tunic while still looked around. We are in now a hallway, there are rows or wooden doors, Link took a left turn and stopped. I looked over his shoulder and saw a room with a huge bed. it has fluffy pillows, it's huge, it looks soft and it's mine! I ran over to the bed and jumped right in it.

"Yeah!" I said feeling the softness, it's been to long my love. Too long.

"I see that you like it" Gor Coron said "I hope that you two have a goodnights rest. Don't have too much fun" he said closing the door and I heard a lock.

"Ah oh" I said walking over to the door and pulled at it. It didn't budge

"Well, I'm going to explore around here for some hints for the last shadow piece" Midna said going over to Link

"Don't have too much fun" she said looking at me. what does that mean?

"Don't make fun of Link?" I asked her

"She is obvious clueless. So you will have to teach her" Midna said to link and Link turned super red.

"Please what is Link going to teach me about pranking people? Out of both of us he's to clean and a sue" I said to Midna

"True, you do know many things that blondy doesn't know and makes him a tomato. But he is still a guy" she said going in the shadows.

"It's hot!" Navi and Tael said flying out of Link's hat. "We're going to sleep outside where it's cool" they said flying out threw a crack.

"Not fair, I want to explore" I said looking at the door. I turned around and saw Link sitting on MY bed. I was walking over to him when I saw another door to the left. I walked inside and I saw a hot spring.

"It's too hot to take a hot bath" link said from behind me, I turned around and saw him by the door frame.

"True" I said getting up and walked past him to the bed. I sat down and looked around the room. There isn't much, a big bed, a chair and table with water and a cup. That's no fun. But there are a lot of candles for some reason. Bah! Why do I care? I took off all of my gear and placed it by the wall. I grabbed my backpack of wonders' and pulled out an ice cream cone. I started to eat it and looked at Link.

"Want one?" I asked him. He walked over to me and sat down beside me

"What is that?" he asked me. I gasped at that question. How can you never try ice cream? I'm sure that they have all of the ingredients here.

"This my friend, is the best thing in the world!" I said pointing at him "err; well it's the best thing in the world on a hot day. I would rather have lava cake, or an ice-cream Oreo cake. Hell I want my pixy sticks!" I said. Then I felt my ice cream leave my hands and into Link's mouth.

"Ah?" I said pointing at my cone. "That's mine!"

"It was yours" Link said smirking at me. He took another bite and licked his lips. I looked at his lips and then at my cone. I should be the one doing that!

"You're right it is very good"

"My food. I asked if you wanted one" I said pouting. I grabbed my backpack and I felt something cold on my lips.

"Here" Link said handing it back to me by putting it right on my mouth.

"No, it has your germs and anything else that you put in your mouth or on your lips" I said pushing it away from me

"I haven't kissed anyone if that's what you're asking" Link said smirking

"tsk, I didn't ask that" I said laying back on the bed

"Have you kissed anyone?" Link asked me. eating the rest of the cone

"Oh yes, many" I said closing my eyes smiling.

"Is that so?"

"So it is"

"Who was it?" Link said with an amused voice

"Well, first there was Adam, and then bob came along. After that one I got with john but he was dick so I fished ray. But the best kisser of all is Sammy, man was she the best" I said trying really hard not to laugh

"You're hopeless. And a very bad liar" Link said laughing

"I don't mind" I said smiling. then I remembered that he turned red

"why did you turn red when Midna said teach her?" I asked him. he just blushing and looked away. what's the big deal?

"you like teasing me and making me blush but you don't know what Midna is talking about" he said turning red and covered his face with his hand.

"well it's easy to tease you" I said looking at him and then I saw ice cream on his hand.

"like this" I said grabbing his hand and licked the back of his palm. He got super duper red and it looks like he'll pop. I just laughed and then I felt someone wrap their arms around me and push me down on the bed.

"Hey!" I said trying to push him off of me. He is rest his face on the crook of my neck while hugging me.

"get off, your in my bubble" I said to him trying to move

"don't do anything" he said to me

"eh? Why not? I like teasing you" I said to him confused

"I don't want to hurt you" he said

"Hurt me? Why would you do that?"

"Think about it" he said to me. Hurt me? Do I hurt his feeling? Or do I get him really mad that he wants to hit me? I guess that I crossed the line at some point

"I'm sorry that I hurt feeling at some point Link. I didn't mean to" I said to him sad

"What? No. I'm not taking about you hurting me but more of me hurting you" he said looking at me now. I'm more lost than last time

"so. . . I can still tease you?" I asked him

"hum? yes" he said still looking at me "but not tonight"

"Tonight? Is tonight that different than any other day?"

"yes!" he said closing his eyes

"Silver you're the clean one!" he said in my ear

"how am I clean? You're just not making any sense" I said giving up on this topic frustrated.

"what do guy and girl do?" he asked me

"how would I know?" I said "I'm going to sleep" I said crossing me arms and Link moved. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom; I took off my tunic and changed into shorts and a white shirt. I walked back out and Link was also in a white shirt and pants. I crawled into bed and covered myself with the thin sheet.

"Good night Link" I said

"Good night Silver" he said back.

For some reason I woke up not being able to breathe. I pushed myself and I opened my eyes. I saw that I was in Link's arms. He has a arm around my waist and the other one is holding my head. Then I looked at his chest and saw that he don't have on a shirt.

"the hell?" Didn't he go to sleep with one? I got out of his arms and went back to sleep on my side.

I woke up once more by feeling something hot on my neck. I opened my eyes and I was in the middle of the bed now. Links arms are around my waist and he pulled him toward his chest. His head is down words and that is how I felt his breath. I got out of his arms and placed a pillow in there instead. That should do it. I went back to my side and fell asleep.

I woke up for the last time in the night. This time Link is holding my hand.

" Don't leave me" he said in his sleep. hum? Who is he talking to?

"please don't go" he said once more pleading and crying. he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Link?" I said looking at him. he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it

"Don't go" he said still crying "I don't want to be alone" Is he talking about Midna?

"I love you with all my heart" he said grabbing my cheek and kissed my forehead. Then he fell asleep once more. I grabbed my forehead and looked back at him. for some reason I fell happy yet sad.

"Midna Is one lucky girl" I said falling asleep once more.


	18. Chapter 18 Death Mt part II

**I do not own LOZ nor the charters, but I do own Silver and the plot**

**Sorry for updating super duper late. I thought I would have more time on my hand with summer but I was wrong. So sorry, so to make it up I made this one long**

_/././././././././././././././_

**Chapter 18:** **Death Mt. part II**

"ugh, it's so hot" I said groaning. I opened my eyes and got out of bed. I grabbed my backpack and changed in the bathroom, I looked at the bath for a good while.

"Take a bath? But I'll get dirty in the mines anyway. But I feel nasty. Still there's no point." In the end I just whipped myself with a small cloth and changed into my red tunic. I strapped everything on and walked out of the bathroom, I looked forward and saw Link only in his boxers (AN: I really don't know what they wear in this ear, let's just pretend)

"Ah! I'm sorry!" I squawked running back in the bathroom and slammed the door. I fell agents the wall, I can feel myself blush really bad. Oh my flipping cookies! I feel dirty! Why is my heart pounding so hard? Then I remembered that he kissed my hand.

"Ah!" I said barring my head in my arms. This isn't helping! He's just a friend, nothing else! then I felt myself get lifted up from the ground, onto my feet

"I was calling you but you didn't answer" Link said still holing me up. He's really close to me.

"I ... Ah..." I can't even talk. I turned around and started to hit my head on the wall. Just a friend. Just a friend. Don't want to lose my friendship. He's a really nice guy.

"Are you okay Silver?" he asked me

"Just peachy" I said stopping and smiled at him.

"Let's go" Navi said flying over to us. She went in Links hat. Link nodded and walked out of the bathroom, I just followed him and took deep breathes to calm myself down. We walked to an elevator thing and went up to the entrance of the mines.

"Hello, I hope you slept well" the old one said.

"Yes thank you" link said I just nodded my head. I felt my heart calm down and I just smiled. I'm cured!

"Good, please enter then" the old one said and we walked in the entrance of the mines. Well it's more like a cave. After a while I could feel hot air blowing in our direction

"Eh" I hate hot air. When we finally reached the end of the cave, we were greeted by steam. I looked down and saw metal pipes, hot rock, lava that shots up, and wood. We walked down to the ledge and I just looked at the lava

"that's looks bad" I said looking at the bright red, very hot lava.

"it'll be fine" Link said jumping down first.

"hum" I said jumping down as well. it's easy for a guy that dose everything perfect, I on the other hand fall down and trip like a normal person. He then jumped to another rock without problem, I looked down and saw that the lava was moving and shot up

"Oh crap!" I said falling backwards, it almost hit me. I got back up on my feet and waited for it to go back down. I took a running start and jumped to the other side. Somehow I did it and I'm still alive.

"link?" I said

"what?" he asked looking at me

"why are you sweating so much?" I asked him

"it's boiling in here. how come your not?" he asked me. I just looked at him likes he crazy. Is it really that hot in here?

"oh!" I said taking off my hair tie. I placed it around his left arm.

"maybe this will help" I said smiling at him. we kept on walking deeper in the cave and we ended up walking inside some iron halls. We came to a stop when we say a large pipe spew put lava. Link walked away and the lava stopped I quickly went to the other side and Link ran of it. we did this one more time and found our self at the end of the hall.

"Now what?" I asked looking around. Then I saw at the side of the iron fence a passage way. I walked over there and climbed up the latter. Did I tell you that it's freaking hot. I burnt my hands and I want to cry in pain. Link came up after me and he seems to be fine. Hell he even stopped sweating. I braded my hair so it's he out of the way. We walked around and jumped to the other side of the cave.

"You go that way" I said to Link pointing to the back. There is switch that he has to get. He nodded his head and took off. I went forward and waited for the switch. The lava stopped and I ran for it. I jumped over to a ledge and remembered that it has to go down to open the iron gate to the next room. The bad part is that it's not moving.

"go down!" I yelled jumping on it. Still nothing. I jumped up once more and the thing went down.

"Crap!" I yelled seeing that I rather high up. I looked down and saw Link on the switch. He looked up and caught me easily. I let out a sigh and the iron gate opened.

"shall we go?" I asked Link. He nodded his head and walked to the door. he placed me and down rolled open the door. We walked inside and saw a complex work of iron walk way. I looked up and saw the magnet. Not good. we worked our way down and Link killed the green pigs while I went and grabbed the key that is located in a random blue chest.

"that's not so bad" Link said smiling at me.

"wait till later" I said to Link. We walked up now and saw plat forms that spin. Link went first and then I went. I never like doing hard stuff. Especially if the possibility of death is rather high. Link on the other hand doesn't seem to mind. Does he find this fun?

". . . I hope not" I said sighing. We went to the door and I handed Link the key. We went inside and this room has a blue ceiling. Not good at all. How am I going to get across this? We walked down the path and killed the fire slug. . . lava slugs? Those things that just fall of the ceiling. Anyway after killing those we killed a big lizard that breathes fire. We doubled team and killed it in no time. we jumped across the platforms and spilt up. I went straight and he went to the left. This time it was his idea. I went my way and found that the door is blocked

"I can't get in" I said to Link to is on my left

"hold up" he said and pulled the wall. he must be really strong to pull a rock wall. he ran over to my side and we went in the door. I saw water and expected it to be hot. I touched it and I was nice and cold

"awesome!" I said ready to jumping in.

"hold on" Link said stopping me.

"why?" I asked him. he just grabbed my hand and jumped in pulling me with him. We both went down fast. Link started to walk on the floor and I just held onto him. he went over to a switch and steeped on it. I grabbed onto his waist and he flipped around and is on the ceiling. I feel light head. Link is holding me tightly around my waist and started to walk. We finally made it right side up and I smiled in glee. I ran to the door. we stepped inside and meet another old one.

"ah. . . I thought I felt a presence, but who would have thought that it would be young humans. I am one of the four goron elders. Gor Amoto is my name. you two are very heroic please lend this tribe your power" he gave Link a piece of the key.

**You got the key shard! **

**P.S You need all three shard to return the big key to its original form!**

Gasp! "you're still alive?" I yelled glaring at the ceiling

**I never died silly girl**

"dose this happen a lot?" Gor Amoto asked

"I stopped for a while" I said sighing. I'm going to go crazy.

"anyway, you must go to each elder to get the other part" Gor Amoto said. I walked over to the chest and grabbed the map.

"that's not very nice. You should ask first" Link said

"Tsk. What are you waiting for?" I told him handing him the map

**You got the dungeon map! **

I just stomped away and went to another chest. I kicked it open and took the money. For some reason I hear the chicken, human lady and her kid. I claimed up the latter and looked around.

"there she is" Link said picking up the pot. The pot then shattered and the thing fell to the floor. I just hid behind Link. That thing always scares me. the theme song changed and the thing turned around to face us.

"Phew! at last! Gracious... you're those nice people that help me last time. How nice to see you both. Now that we found each other why not help one another" it said and jumped in Links hands.

**You reunited with Ooccoo! **

**P.s. still dose the same thing as last time**

"Ahhh!" I said giving the ceiling the middle finger. We took a rest stop and fell asleep for a while.

/./././././././././././././

We walked out of the door and we ended up in another room where there is that blue magnetic rock. I took out my bow and started to shoot ice arrows at the fire, lave slugs. We walked over to the wall and Link put on his boots. I grabbed his waist and he started to walk. He was perfectly sideways and I feel like I'm going to fall. A fire keese came toward just and Link lightened his hold on me. So now I'm hanging on by grabbing his right arm.

"this is scary" I said looking down. I see that it's a rather high fall. Too high for my liking

"I'm going to throw you" Link said

"wait? What!" I said looking at him. I see a ledge not so far away. he started to swing me back and forth and let go. I flew over there and rolled on the floor.

"ow" I said sitting up. I heard a soft thump next to me and saw the dead Keese. I stood up and herd Link go oomph!

"what's wrong?" I asked looking over to him. I see a redead falling down and Link as well.

"oh crap!" I said running to the edge and grabbed Link by the arm. I hit the floor hard and I heard the floor crack under me. a piece of wood chipped away where my chest is.

"let go" Link said to me

"shut up!" I said to him. I looked behind me and saw the railing. I hooked my left leg around it, I placed my right leg under me and I started to slowly go up. I brought Link close enough that he reached the edge of the floor. I looked under him and saw a huge blast of lava come his way. I felt my heart speed up and I pulled Link with all of my might. We both fell and I hit my head really hard on the floor. I opened my eyes and saw Link really close to my face. He's still here!

"you're okay!" I said hugging him. I saved his life! Yes! I'm a hero to a hero!

"thank you Silver" he said patting my head. He got up and helped me up as well. we walked out and Link put on the boots and I grabbed my bow and have my quiver in my other hand. He grabbed me around the waist But this time I'm facing the same way he is. he stepped on the switch and we went upside down. the only thing keeping me safe is Link. I placed my quiver strap in my mouth and took a arrow out. I shot at the slug and Link did all of the walking. All of my blood is going to my head. We have been upside down for a very long time. we finally made it to where the door is and Link let me go. How do you flip right side up really fast? I landed on my back and just laid there. Link on the other hand landed on his freaking feet

"son of a cow" I said standing up. We walked in another part of a previous room. We walked forward and killed the green pigs. We each took on three. I killed them easily and stood by the switch. Link finished and stood on the switch. The magnet started to work. And we worked our way over to it. we barely got there and it picked Link up. I grabbed onto his hand and held on like that. we made it to the plat form and he dropped me and took off his boots. We killed two more pigs and link stood on the switch. I just held his hand and we were off. We walked in the next room and I saw jumping red spiders.

"Tektite" Link said pulling out his sword. I pulled out mine as well and the things jumped at us.

"Eeek!" I yelped as one jumped over to me. It stabbed it and it dead on me.

"Ewwww!" I said freaking out. Link came over to me and moved it off of me. I'm covered it's spider blood and jumped in the water. I started to take the crap off. Link went in the water and grabbed the key that is in the chest. I dived underwater and went in the whole in the fence. I resurface and claimed on the ledge

"over here" I said to Link. He was looking around for me. he nodded his head and went over to me quickly.

"you shouldn't go by yourself" he said getting out of the water. I just smiled at him and ruffled his wet hair.

"I'm a big girl" I said

"that is scared of spiders" he said smiling.

"I can be tough" I said flicking his forehead. He just smiled and grabbed my hand. he stepped on the switch and we went up. well he went up. I on the other hand was taken by the floor master.

"Silver!" Link yelled. I was taken in a black hole and passed out.

/./././././././././././

"boom! Boom! Boom! Is what I woke up to. I got up and saw that I'm in the room where you meet the third old one. I walked over to the rotating platform and counted how long it take to turn. One, two, three, four, five. Then the darn thing turned around. Can I make it in five seconds? . . .not at all. I rubbed the back of my head and looked down. there is water so I wouldn't die. I waited for the platform to turn more a little more than halfway and bolted it. I was a more than halfway when it turned.

"crap!" I yelled. I saw a crack on the floor and took out my sword and stabbed it. I got stuck. very good. Now the only thing that I need to do is not to let go. I was completely flipped over and I'm holding into the hilt of my sword like no tomorrow. I felt myself get lower. I looked up and saw the sword moving

"oh, no! stay! stay! Stay! Fuck!" I said when the sword came out. The platform is almost turned around. I started to slide off when I grabbed the edge of it. I pulled myself up and ran. The platform started to turn once more and I jumped to the end. I slide face first onto solid floor.

"hells yes!" I yelled happily. I have cuts and my face hurts but who cares! I made it! I stood up and my legs gave way. I give. I need a rest. I sat down and just relaxed till I got my breath. Once I was well I went to the door and looked at it.

"do I pull and then turn?" I asked looking at the door. I tried so many different ways but nothing. I got mad and then kicked it and it moved just a little. I on the other hand am in huge pain. I'm hopping around holding my foot. This is worse then trying to open a pickle jar! And I don't even like pickles! Where is a guy when you need them? After the pain I walked over to the door and just looked at it.

"I command you to open!" I yelled at it

". . . please?" I said after a little while

"very well" the door said

"wha-?" I said looking around for a voice. The door opened and I walked in the room. I saw the elder in the middle of the room.

"hello" I said to him

"hello human child" he said back

"um thank you for opening the door" I said to him

"I didn't open the door" he said back

". . . oh my" I said kind of scared now.

"here take this piece of the key" he said handing it to me

"thank you" I said to him. So Link hasn't been here yet

"um? Can you tell Linky boy that I went ahead for me?" I asked him

"very well" he said. I nodded my head and climbed up the latter. Then I saw another door.

"I need to get the hang of this" I said sighing. After many, many failed attempts and sighs I finally figured out how to open the door.

"ha! Take that!" I said running to the other side of the door. What I saw, is something that made me wall palm. No not face palm. But wall palm. There are three levels in the art of palming. The first is face palmed, second is pole/ desk palm and last is wall. Yes it's worst of all palming. I forgot that the prime tool here is the iron boots, the only way to move around her is with the boots. I looked over the ledge and I saw a platform not so far away.

Well there is a slight breeze going northwest at 3MPH and adding the angle I am in. If I run going at **least** 5MPH I should have a really good chance of making it. Bah! who am I kidding? trying to do physics here of all places. As long as I have focus I can do anything! So I stepped back and got myself ready to take a running jump.

"1!" I took off running

"2!" I located where I want to jump

"and a 3!" I said jumping. I was going oh so well when someone scared me to death

"Silver!" I heard three voices yell out bloody murder. I was about to land on my feet when I got scared and spazed. I landed on my face once more.

"!" I wanted to yell and scream so many bad words that would give an old lady a heart attack. I sat up and covered my face with my hands. My nose and forehead hurt so much! I heard a thump beside me.

"Silver are yo-!" he said. I punched Link cheeks before he can finish asking.

"do I look okay? I fell face first to the floor from a high platform. Don't yell out someone name when they're not looking, let alone when their jumping" I said glaring at him.

"your bleeding" he said touching my head.

"I'm fine" I said moving his hand away from me

"you just said you're not"

". . . I lied"

"no you didn't"

"yes, I did."

"it's dripping and you have your left eye closed now" he said

"You don't say" I said sarcastically

"yes princess" he said smirking now

"princess?" I said twitching my eyebrow

"you need to be pampered and treat your wounds" he said picking me up

"hey! Whoa! Put me down buddy" I said hating our closeness.

"you're hurt and bleeding" he said walking over to the door "Minda can you open the door?"

". . . fine, but only for the princess" she said smirking showing her fang at me

"oy vey! Not you too!" I said frustrated crossing my arms. Link walked in the room and the door slammed closed with a fence

"That's not good" Link said. I felt his hot breath on my neck, I got the chills and felt my cheeks get hot. Just a friend! He's just a friend! He's. . . just. . . a. I looked at his face and saw his face. His bright blue eyes looking at the door questionly and his blond hair sawing softly from the hot air blowing in the room. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. I quickly looked away

"what's wrong?" He asked looking at me

"N- nothing" I said getting flustered. I can still feel his eyes on me. Stop looking at me! I jumped out of his arms. He grabbed my chin and made me face him

"hey!" I said. he pulled out some bandages and wrapped my head

"you shouldn't go by yourself" he said walking with me beside him. I nodded my head and just looked at the floor

"hehehe!" I heard three different voices chuckling. I saw Navi and tael in front of me and moving back and forth. Minda is to my side and is laughing at me

"about time!" she said going into my shadow.

"just a friend" I said mumbling

"oh really?" she said

"yes"

"they why so red?"

"it's hot"

"right" she said. I know that she rolled her eyes at me

"I'll let it slide. For now" she said chuckling madly

"why me" I said sighing. We made it to the plat form and a HUGE goron stood up

"oh! HUMANS!"

"Oh! Goron" I said back

"what business dose a human have coming here? none! This is a forbidden place! I will protect this treasure form you!" he said and jumped on the platform. The chains snapped and we fell down. well more like the platform fell first and I was still in the air falling down.

"eeekkk!" I said and landed on my feet but the big guy jumped once more and I fell down and started to slide down

"this is a bad idea!" I said trying to grab onto something. I stabbed my sword where the chains were attacked. Link was fighting the big guy and is doing rather well. he picked up the goron and threw it in the lava

"isn't it heavy? I mean it's a HUGE rock" I said looking at Link with wondering eyes.

"maybe he's Superman in this world" I said talking to myself. Then the goron jumped out of the lava and made the whole platform move like mad. I held on to the sword for my dear life

"death will be painful if I fall' I said looking at the lava. After Link threw the big guy so many times he finally gave up. I on the other hand burnt my left leg in the lava. Thank goodness for the magic tunic. Thank you goddesses! Thank you hero of time! If it weren't for you guys I would be footless now

"UGH!that hurt!" the goron said

"You hurt? I'm flesh and blood! You're a rock . . .and . . . blood?" I said think. what is a goron made out of?

"who knew that a human boy can be capable f such feats of strength. Maybe you're going to patriarch of our tribe?" he asked. Link just told the guy the whole story and I just looked at my leg. I see the boot burnt and my leggings are gone, my leg is red and blood is running down where the lava touched.

"that looks bad" I said

"ah! So THAT is why you are here! in that case take the weapon of the hero! But in exchange you must help us!" he said laughing. Link nodded his head and looked toward me. I just smiled at him and he smiled back. to tell him about my leg or not?

". . . nope" he came over to me and grabbed my arm. The lava rose and I pulled my sword out. the goron started to chain the platform once more. I put my sword away and we started to walk toward the other door. I just cried internally. Life can kiss my A-keing foot. You were expecting ass weren't you. Ah~ anyway Link finally got his very own bow and arrows

**Pretty boy got the hero's bow! **

**P.s. you can only hold 30 arrows! **

**What a loser! Silver can hold up to a 100!**

"the voices are back. Not exhalent. Normally I like the voices because they give such wonderful ideas but I don't like this voice" I said rubbing my head. Link just chuckled and fired at the rope that is holding the bridge. MISS! MISS! MISS! And he DIDN'T miss. I just frowned and followed after him. we went through a little tunnel and it started to rain fire slugs

"nasty" I said and started to hack at some. Link went on ahead and left me with the sluges

"how mean" I said and just finished up my mass murder of swinging my sword violently. I walked over to Link and saw him running around grabbing things

**Perfect Pretty boy got the compass! **

**P.s. you can find more useless things now! congratulation!**

"yeah go us!" I said in a fake happy voice.

"found the room!" Link said to me. I walked over to where he is and saw him walk in a door. ah oh! I did my best to run over to him and stepped in the door before it closed

"barabing!" I said happily. Link went up ahead and grabbed the last piece of the key. He ran over to the door and opened it once more. we walked out and he ran to another door

"what up with him?" I asked limping/ running after him

"who knows?" navi said holding onto my hair. We stepped in another room and there is slugs, fire breathing lizards and rusted iron fences all over the place. Link just went all over the place and started to shot at things like crazy with the bow

"oh? I see. He's just supper happy about his new toy" I said walking along the cleared path. I just waited by the door and Link came running back with a big goofy smile. The whole way Link was hyper and was running around like a kid on crack. Or in my case coffee and pixy sticks.

We finally made it to the last room where the boss room is. we were killing green pigs and Link opened the boss door. I heard heavy breathing and we both walked closer to Fyrus and the eye thing on its head glowed. It growled and it turned the fire on, like the human torch. It pulled the chain off and growled at us

**Twilit igniter! Fyrus!**

**P.s. run! Bitch run! **

It looked up at the ceiling and them charged at us. epic cool intense music started to play

"AHHH!" I said and shot at its eye. It stopped moving and held it eye moving around lost. Link just stood there impressed

"pull the chain!" I said and pushed him forward

"right!" he said and pulled at the shackles. Fyrus fell down with a big bang and Link stated to hack at the glowing forehead eye. We did this about four more time and it thrashed about in pain. The eye started to release sparks and it exploded. I walked over to Link and stood behind him. The eye fell to the ground and Fyrus exploded. The force was so much that I flew to the wall and Link flew into me

"AUGH!" I said and coughed out spit and maybe even blood. we both fell to the floor and a piece of the fused shadow came. Minda got it and turned to look at us

"good job you two. There is only one more to go! we should get out of here, you two look horrible!" she said laughing. Link grabbed the heart piece and we both got teleported out of there.


End file.
